


☆☆The Heart of a Villain☆☆

by Dragoons84



Category: The Patriot (2000)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Hate to Love, Rape, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoons84/pseuds/Dragoons84
Summary: This story is about the American War of Independence. An American family experiences for themselves what it's like to lose everything from one minute to the next and a young woman will experience that there is more to it than just her black stallion. She meets a man who will turn her whole life upside down. This man is a soldier of the British Green Dragoons. A man with icy blue eyes and a cold heart. He fights for the crown and for his own victory. His mind and soul is full of hate and anger. Every day he is fighting against himself. But one day he stands face to face with a lovely woman. This young woman shows him the way to the heart. But will he ever unterstand the thing calls love? And what is about Lady Beaufort? Can he resist? Can he really love a woman?Love, friendship, hate and treason - it's all about in this story.





	1. The Lehman Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome to my story about Colonel William Tavington and his Green Dragoons. The idea of this one comes from the movie "The Patriot". What is about the man who calls "The Butcher"? His he really so cruel and cold? Or is there a other side of him? I guess we will find out. Please feel free, read it and write me comments. I'm looking forward to your feedback ;-).
> 
> The first chapter starts slowly. Later it will be more emotionally! 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

April 1775 a plantation in South Carolina

It was a beautiful and warm spring day. The flowers and the grass moved easily in a pleasant breeze of a light wind. The birds sang their songs from the trees. Dozens of these trees stood on the large estate. Lovingly planted and cared for. Their crowns bore the most beautiful flowers imaginable. Cherry and apple trees, now kissed awake by the spring sun, were waiting to present their ripe fruits some time later. Right in the middle of this large estate stood a house. It was a stately building and the porch invited to linger. Lovingly designed flower arrangements completed the picture, which complemented the pieces of furniture harmoniously.

In a rocking chair, made of dark and noble wood, sat an elderly man. His hair was grey and he had tied it back to a short braid. The glasses were on the front of his nose tip and his grey-blue eyes looked up at regular intervals from the newspaper he read so as not to miss the action around him. Because nothing really escaped those eyes. With a stern look and a firm voice he delegated his servants. They were slaves like everywhere else at that time. They came with the ships of the travelling traders from Africa or other colonies. But for Mr. Lehman they were not slaves in the direct sense. For him they were above all people. No more - no less. He even paid them for their work. This man was the head of the Lehman family. He was in his early 50s and a merchant for various colonial goods. His shop in Charleston offered different goods. He also had successful relations with Great Britain. Many of his goods went overseas. Tobacco, cotton, fabrics. The british thankfully took it from him. Because they could not grow such things themselves, which was also connected with the british weather. Over decades he built up his trade relations and became rich and wealthy. So it came as no surprise that he could afford such a dreamlike property with a guesthouse and stables and a dozen servants.

While his eyes wandered over the property, a woman sat next to him on a dark wooden bench. She was a beautiful person and much younger than her husband. But also in her appearance she differed clearly from the other women in the surroundings. She was a native Indian and a Cherokee. Her long black hair fell loosely over her shoulders. The dress she wore harmonized beautifully with her dark eyes. You could read a certain pride from them. A pride that was not so easy to break. Her hands were busy embroidering.

"What are you doing?" Something broke the silence. It was Stuart Lehman who hectically jumped up from his rocking chair and shouted this sentence at his servants. They desperately tried to catch a horse that had escaped. But this hustle and bustle did not go unnoticed. Heads now looked out of every corner. "That must not be true!" The otherwise so quiet Stuart became abusive and it was not at all his way to react. His wife, who carries the name Galilahi and which means "attractive and pretty", stood up and approached her husband. She touched his arm. "Stuart, please calm down!" Her eyes met and his mind recovered a little. But that was only of short duration. In the next moment he almost lost his composure again.

A young girl ran fast steps from the field across the meadow directly to the horse. She carelessly dropped the bucket of potatoes. "Raven!" She shouted it out loud and had soon reached him. In the meantime he had a rope around his neck. But he could not be tamed. He climbed up and hit the one helper on the head with one of his front hooves. He landed on his back with a loud scream in the dusty ground. "Tahoe!" Shoutend her parents at the same time and ran over the porch. Again her name sounded. But she did not listen to it. With her calm voice and her whole way she calmed the horse. She spoke quietly and calmly and put her hand on the head of the horse. With her other hand she carefully took the rope. Raven scratched slightly with his left front hoof and snorted through his nostrils.

"Miss Tahoe Lehman", her father shouted angrily. "What are you thinking?" He ran towards her. "Calm down, Stuart", his wife spoke to him. "Father, it's all good", said Tahoe, stroking her fingers slightly over Raven's mane. "If you think this is good..." He interrupted the sentence he had just spoken and pointed to the Kane lying on the ground. He had a laceration on his head. „Please father and Raven didn't do this on purpose. You know best how he reacts to others!" Tahoe looked at him with her big, dark eyes and with a look that all fathers know from their daughters. "Mmmh, all right. But you make sure that Raven doesn't harm anyone anymore. Did we understand each other there, Tahoe?" His look at her said it all. Understandingly she nodded to him. "Yes, father!" "Brings Kane into the house. He must be treated!" On the heel he turned around and went back towards the porch. Visibly annoyed and upset, he sat down in his rocking chair and tried to read his newspaper. Tahoe brought the meanwhile quiet Raven back into the stable. Mrs. Lehman and Joe helped the injured Kane to his feet and supported him carefully on the way into the house.

So this beautiful spring day was quite turbulent. To the taste of Mr. Lehman too turbulent. He had enough worries about his business. They were still going well enough. But the daily reports about the riots in the individual cities along the coast, which broke away from Great Britain and the crown, made him uneasy. With deep wrinkles on his forehead that felt more every day, he had to accept it as it was.

Later in the evening the Lehman family sat at the table and had dinner. There was stew. Mrs. Lehman was an excellent cook and so it was never surprising that her house was well attended most of the time. During the meal Stuart remembered the news he had read in the newspaper unpleasantly. His wife noticed the change in his behavior. "Stuart, darling. What about you", she asked him. He briefly closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. "Don't worry. It's all right." His gaze hit hers. He sighed and then continued. "I'm just worried about this bad news from Britain and the colonies." A silence arose at the table and Stuart rose. He went to the fireplace and looked into the blazing fire. The flames were reflected in his eyes. "There will be war!" His voice, his words - they sounded hard and yet you could hear a certain degree of concern and fear. He turned around to his family sitting at the table. His daughter slowly let the spoon sink onto the plate and looked at her mother. She drove her hand soothingly over her daughter's hand. "Are you sure you're Stuart?" He took turns looking at his wife and daughter. But he said nothing. Silently he sat down on his chair again. "We can only hope. Only hope", he said after all. "What if the war really comes, father?" Worried and questioning, dark eyes looked at him. "Then only God can help us!" His words, they remained silent in the room. He took his cutlery and tried to continue enjoying his meal. His two women at the table looked at him and tried to devote themselves to their food.

Some time later the time had come and the first reports of the first fights came through the cities. It was not long before the mobilization was declared. Now it was there! The war. Although not felt close, but it was there. In the cities, in the villages - slowly it crept up. Like a predator that had its prey firmly in sight. The Lehmans also noticed the change. But everything was to become much worse than they could ever have imagined. At the latest in one year they will get to feel it on their own body. But they could not know that now at this time yet.

During these first fights between british soldiers and soldiers of the american colonies, especially a young and brave soldier made a name for himself. It was a Lieutenant of the British Cavalry Regiment, called the "British Green Dragoons". A man with a name that everyone in the colonies knew in less than two years.

"William Tavington"


	2. The Green Dragoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragoons and their talk about the last night. Colonel Tavington gets trouble with his General.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is my next chapter. I hope you like it:-).

„What a view," said the officer with the red uniform jacket, which it revealed as cavalry. He wore it open and half of the white shirt underneath hung out of his breeches. Even the shirt was open, allowing glimpses of his male torso. The only thing in an acceptable condition was his hair. They were as impeccable as ever. Satisfied, he took a pull on his pipe, which hung casually at the corner of his mouth. "Oh yes," the officer next to him replied. His appearance as far as the uniform was concerned was in a similar chaotic state as that of his neighbour standing to his left. His uniform jacket was also open, and the shirt he was wearing underneath was also deep. The hair he wore open and he had beautiful long, dark hair. It made him look rebellious. So they both stood there now, in their not very handsome exterior and enjoyed the view.

But this scene was absurd. For they not only stood there and looked at the surroundings, but were also tempted to piss on the grassy hill. Among them was the battlefield. There lay many dead and injured soldiers. It was a simple fight. For the british at least. Within shortest time the american soldiers were overrun and defeated. The "Green Dragoons" had a big part in this success. Without mercy they rode down their opponents and offered no pardon. Those who stood in their way had no chance.

While british soldiers on the battlefield were making out about the remaining belongings of the fallen soldiers, the two officers talked loosely about the experiences of last night. "But by no means as beautiful as the view I had last night", said the blonde officer. There upon both grinned. "Damn", the dark-haired officer shouted, apparently in pain at his noblest spot. The two soldiers looked at each other and the blonde only answered him: "My dear William and you should have taken it a little easier!“ His laughter made his comrade pull out his face. What was first marked by pain now showed a serious expression. "My dear Captain Bordon, may I kindly point out to you, that I am still your superior officer", he pressed out between his teeth. But Bordon just grinned again and shook his head slightly. "The little one could also do things with her mouth, though." Now it was William who had a mischievous grin around his mouth and his blue eyes flashed. "Which one did you have?" His captain asked him with interest. "The pretty dark-haired one," the other replied. "With the big tits," the blonde wanted to know. William grinned and nodded his head. "Mmmh, yes not bad. But the redhead...she was very clever with her hands. You have no idea, what she could do with it!“ Now both grinned boldly and William pulled up his left eyebrow.

"Colonel Tavington! Captain Bordon!" Sounded a voice from the background. These just mentioned persons pulled their faces synchronously. _Go away, O'Hara. Nobody needs you here!_ It was the thoughts the Colonel had about the person who just appeared. General O'Hara, an inflated, conceited snob! It was no secret that Tavington didn't like the General. No, not liking would have been an understatement. He hated him! But unfortunately he could not show it so openly. Finally O'Hara stood clearly above the Colonel in the chain of command. How often William has wished to slit the General's neck! It was just pure hatred and the mood deteriorated when both men met immediately.

"General O'Hara", Tavington questioned bored. Because he was not interested in the General talking to him. That's why he didn't turn around. Only Bordon put his best piece back in his pants, hastily he tried to put his shirt too. With more or less much success. He omitted it and turned to O'Hara. With his pants half open and his shirt completely crumpled, he tried to take a stance. "General, Sir!" He spoke quickly and put an innocent-looking expression on his face. The General stood there like a statue. His back was straight and stiff, as if he had swallowed a stick. His arms crossed behind his back. The head stretched upwards. The face austere and arrogant. No emotion showed itself with him. His uniform was impeccable. The boots, black riding boots, so polished that one could have reflected in it.

"Colonel Tavington! Perhaps you would have the kindness to turn around when a General talks to you!“ But William didn't think of doing this in life. Now the General became sharper in his wording. "Colonel Tavington!" It was so loud that some soldiers who were very close to them turned to them. "General O'Hara!" It sounded like a growl coming out of the mouth of Tavington. He twisted his eyes and finally wrapped himself in his pants, closed them and turned to O'Hara. But when he did this, his facial expression petrified. Both looked at each other with hatred and cold eyes. There was absolutely no sympathy for each other. "How thoughtful of you, Colonel, and that you have the kindness to enter into conversation with me." "Sir!" William replied, completely unimpressed, leaving him cold that a General was standing in front of him and talking to him. But this O'Hara was now visibly more annoyed by the way Tavington showed himself. He came closer to him. William's eyes looked cold and he slightly pulled up the corners of his mouth, giving him a really arrogant smile. "What do you make a Colonel Tavington!" The mood between the two men became more irritated. "Take an attitude when I'm talking to you!" But Tavington hardly changed his attitude. On the contrary. He continued to provoke O'Hara by shifting his position and now standing opposite him with his arms crossed behind his back. "The way I see it, it was not a good idea to give you and your Dragoons off duty last night." With the word Dragoons O'Hara only disparagingly distorted his face. Tavington noticed this and had great difficulty keeping his emerging negative emotions in check. "Sir?" William questioned and gritted his teeth at each other in rage. "General Lord Cornwallis awaits you!" The three men looked at each other and for a brief moment it seemed like icy silence. "In an hour. Fort Lexington!" The General turned half away from both officers. While Bordon stood rooted, Tavington was about to explode. "There is one more thing." When O'Hara said that, he quickly turned around and approached both men even closer. Despising and disgusted, he poked his nose. "You should...", he briefly interrupted his sentence and then continued talking. "Do something fresh! You stink worse than a whole french whorehouse!“ "Oh, really, General?" Tavington looked at him amused. But O'Hara answered nothing. But he let his eyes wander silently from Tavington to Bordon and back again. He turned back on his heel and added one last sentence: "In one hour, Colonel Tavington! See to it that you get yourself in order. You are a disgrace to the entire british army!"

With these words William took a step forward to go after the General. But Bordon held his arm. "James", the Colonel growled and looked at him angrily. "Leave him alone, William!" The eyes of him became dark and the rage in him came up. Now was the perfect moment to slit the General's throat from behind. A little movement from Tavington to his knife, what was in his right boot and in seconds this would be a disturbing thing out of the world. Soon it would have happened. If Bordon hadn't been there...who knows exactly how that would have ended? But William thought of a better one and got himself under control again. So it had at least the appearance. Because one half in him was still bubbling and it only took one word or gesture to make this happen. "Colonel!" Captain Bordon brought him back to now and here. William just nodded and distorted his face. A long pull on the whistle of Bordon brought both to departure. Each of them went into his tent to prepare for the report at Lord Cornwallis.


	3. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Tavington and the hate about General O'Hara. Some preparations for the meeting with Cornwallis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Tavington and his preparations in the tent.  
> A naked William Tavington and some sexy stuff. Awww I love the scene in the movie when he shaves ;-). And I love to write it here.

Tavington arrived in his tent and everything broke out of him. All the rage was released. With a single arm movement, he swept all the utensils off his desk.

 _What is he thinking? This pompous, jealous and inferior person of a General! Who does he think he has in front of him?_ _A P_ _rivate?_   _One of his employees?_   _I_ , _Colonel William Tavington, do not let myself be treated that way. He will pay for it sooner or later._ His thoughts about the General did not stop. On the contrary. They began to spin in circles. His hands clung to his desk and he bit his teeth so hard until his jaw began to hurt violently. _Damn you and pull yourself together! Don't let such_ _a_ _second-rate_   _General run you off rank. He is not worth the penny!_

Tavington stood with his back to the entrance of the tent and didn't notice how Lt. Wallace entered the tent. "Colonel Tavington!" No reaction came from him. Only when Wallace approached him a second time did he react. "Colonel! Sir!" Tavington quickly turned to the Lieutenant and looked at him with a face marked by anger and rage. Wallace opened his mouth but he couldn't make a sound. Too much he knew that look of the Colonel. Those ice-cold eyes filled with hatred that he had seen so many times while fighting side by side on the battlefields. So it was probably better not to say anything. A short silence arose, which Tavington first broke through. "Ah, Lt. Wallace!" "Colonel Tavington!" William took a few steps towards him as he took off his jacket. "Colonel, Sir. I was told you were leaving for Fort Lexington..." He interrupted the thin voice of the Lt. "Lt. Wallace! Make sure the horses are ready to march in half an hour!" "Which horses, Sir?" "Only my horse and Captain Bordon's." "At your command, Colonel!" The Lieutenant was about to leave the tent when Tavington called after him. "Bring me something where I can freshen up!" "Understood, Colonel Sir!" Wallace disappeared in a hurry. Because once Tavington had given an order, it was to follow it immediately and without discussion. Anything else would be completely pointless.

While Wallace personally took care of the Colonel's affairs. He cleaned and saddled the horse. A beautiful stallion, with a white blaze and white markings on all four legs. They were even and reached over half the fetlock. He was an english thoroughbred. A strong and fast horse. Enduring and tough, perfect for Tavington. His name: Blizzard. The Lieutenant was very meticulous about every little thing and he knew exactly how the Colonel would react if something did not fit his horse accurately. Then he could get very upset.

A Private brought a bowl of hot water to Tavington. With a cautious voice he revealed himself as he stood in front of the tent. "Yes!" William shouted loudly and clearly and the Private stepped in quickly but with caution. "Colonel Tavington! Sir!" With big eyes he saw his officer sitting on the chair, the legs lay crossed on the desk. In his hands he had a knife. The Private's eyes grew bigger and bigger as he saw how fascinated Tavington looked at the knife. The silver blade flashed in the light of the tent. "Sir!" "Just turn it off Private!" William didn't look at his soldier when he answered. "Yes Sir." When he put the bowl down and got ready to go, Tavington suddenly got up and let the Private take a step back in fright. "Private...", and a word pause arose. William thought about the name. Too many new recruits came in the last weeks. Too many new faces. "Private Mitchell, Sir," he replied very uncertainly. "Ah Mitchell," Tavington repeated, grinning slightly. This made him even more insecure. The silence was broken when William, with a quick movement of his hand, stuck the knife into the surface of his desk. Mitchell jerked together in shock. But the Colonel grinned and saw the fear of the Private. He stood with his arms crossed in front of his desk and looked at the soldier standing in front of him. His gaze went from top to bottom and there was a slight smile on his face. To match, he pulled up his left eyebrow. Apparently he recognized the potential of the Private. Or he just recognized more "cannon fodder" for the next attack. "Thank you Private Mitchell and that'll be all." Mitchell took a stance, salted and left the tent in a hurry. William just shook his head and grinned.

He sat down on the chair again and drove with the hands over his temples. His aching head immediately made him think of last night. He smiled and thought of the small town. To a certain house there. A sign hung over the entrance door. Tavern stood on it. But it was much more than just the alcohol there. By conversations one found out very fast that there were offered also still other things there. The interest of the soldiers was aroused. They were curious and excited and looked forward to the variety and diversion. So it was not surprising that Tavington and his men went there last night. There was nothing more better than a hot fuck with a willing, young woman. There were a lot of them in the american colonies. Many women were all too fond of being fucked by the british. The Dragoons were off duty last night and shamelessly exploited it. General Lord Cornwallis gave it to them as compensation for their outstanding achievements on the battlefield. For weeks, they had seen nothing but death and dying and above all only men around them. _"But please don't forget Colonel Tavington!_   _You are their majesty's soldiers and behave like gentlemen accordingly!"_ These words echoed in Tavington's ears and he had to smile. He thought of the pretty dark-haired woman who had taken great care of his well-being. A short sigh came out of his mouth and he drove himself through his long, dark, brown hair. Here in the pale light of the tent it looked black.

His right hand drove over the face and noticed the stubble of his beard. He pulled the knife out of the desk top and put it back into his right boot. With a quick movement of his hand he fished the pocket watch out of his uniform jacket and looked at it. He urged himself to hurry. He quickly pulled the white shirt over the head and put it aside. His well-trained and muscular upper body clearly showed traces of last night. Red striae stretched across the back and chest. He had to grin as he looked down at himself. There were traces of fingernails on his hairy chest. They went over his flat belly and further below his belly button. They ran parallel to the growth direction of the hair and when he opened the pants and pulled them down a bit, he saw a small, dark, red spot, not far from the point where the hair curled to his cock. "You damn beast", William just hissed and grinned again.

He kept getting ready and took off the rest of his uniform. Now he was naked and washed himself. Then he stood in front of a wooden pillar to which a mirror was attached. He wasn't really tall. But it was enough that he could see himself shaving. Elegantly he let the razor slide over his cheek. For him this was the absolute highlight of the day and he celebrated it with incomparable devotion. He sprayed the water into his face to remove the remaining foam and ran down from his chin to his chest. There the drops of water got caught in his chest hair. It glittered like little crystals and he took a cloth and dried himself with it. He went to a wooden chest, opened it and took out a fresh uniform, put it on and cursed inside those much too tight pants they had to wear. For his great masculinity felt more than constricted. Afterwards he put on his belt, took the helmet and the gloves and left the tent.

Captain Bordon and Lt. Wallace were there already waiting with the horses. They nodded to the Colonel and raised their hand to greet him on the helmet. "Colonel Tavington", said Wallace and Tavington passed him. He put on his helmet. "Everything prepared, Lt.?" "Yes Sir", Wallace replied. William went to his horse, climbed up and took a seat in the saddle. Captain Bordon was already sitting on his horse. It was an english thoroughbred too. Only the colour was different from the horse Tavington had. Blizzard was a chestnut and Crassus a brown. Both horses were english thoroughbred stallions. Bordon waited for the Colonel's order to ride. But Tavington put on his gloves in peace, took up the reins and spoke to Bordon. "Captain Bordon!" "Colonel Tavington!" William steered his horse to the left and set it in motion by trap. Bordon followed him and both men rode off. Together they left the camp for Fort Lexington.


	4. Fort Lexington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting with General Cornwallis and General O'Hara. The letter from a family and why should Colonel Tavington be the watchdog?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to worry about! Have fun reading it :-).

After a short gallop ride and a few minutes later they arrived at the fort. It was not far from the camp where the rest of the soldiers were. When the guards saw them, they opened the gate for them and let them in. Tavington and Bordon trampled their horses towards the stables, descended and handed them over to the soldiers. They took off their helmets and went into the big main building which was built in the middle of the fort. General Cornwallis would be waiting for them there.

They walked down a corridor and were killed by pomp and splendour. There were also here some gentlemen, who did not want to do without their amenities. War or not. But to choose expensive carpets for a war fort as a furnishing, was one such thing that William only acknowledged with one eye rolling.

They arrived at a massive wooden door. This double door was already half open and they were received by the Lord's adjutant. He accepted their helmets and kindly offered them into the room. Both officers entered one by one and saw Cornwallis and O'Hara standing at a large table with a card spread out. They talked. Tavington and Bordon looked at each other and made good mines. Because they both didn't really want to be here at all. The Colonel cleared his throat and the next moment the Generals turned their eyes to the two officers. "Colonel Tavington! Captain Bordon! It's nice to finally have you here." Cornwallis walked up to the Colonel and as he stood right in front of him, Bordon immediately took up position. Tavington didn't. The Captain did not pull a mine and William smiled slightly. "I see you both seem better!" Tavington just raised his eyebrow questioningly. "General O'Hara told me about an incident this morning. The officers seemed to lack posture." Now William and James looked directly at the General and William's gaze went on to O'Hara. He returned the Colonel's gaze with a hemic grin. _That damn bastard,_ William thought. "My Lord? I don't quite understand," Tavington replied. "Colonel Tavington! I don't need to tell you how to behave towards other officers. Especially those above you in rank!" Cornwallis looked at him insistently and held his head slightly slanting. "Did we understand each other, Colonel?" The looks of the men met. "Yes, my Lord." Cornwallis nodded his head contentedly. "Wonderful and if that's settled now, we can move on to the actual part." Finally Tavington also took a stance and pulled the air sharply into his lungs in order to let it slowly escape again.

Cornwallis went to the desk and asked the gentlemen to follow him. "Gentlemen," said the General, searching at the same time his records and documents in front of him. Bordon and Tavington did not move from where they were standing. The Colonel allowed another look in the direction of O'Hara. He still showed his disgusting grin. One could even read a certain satisfaction from his face. Tavington only slightly pulled up his left eyebrow and turned his mouth to an arrogant smile. "Here it is!" Cornwallis held a letter in his hand. "Gentlemen and if I may ask." He hinted at the men and politely asked them to come closer. While O'Hara stepped right next to Cornwallis, the Colonel and the Captain remained on the opposite side of the desk, eagerly waiting for the things to come.

In William rose the restlessness and he wanted to leave this room as soon as possible. Only Bordon seemed to carry it all with composure. "Over the last few weeks I had a distinct and pleasant correspondence with a family living here in South Carolina. A very well-off family with their roots in England". While Cornwallis told this and read it from a letter, William and James looked at each other only briefly and Tavington twisted just bored his eyes. "We would be very pleased to welcome you to our estate, General Lord Cornwallis. Respectfully, Stuart Lehman." If the Colonel had wanted and been able, he would have let go a sigh. _Another aristocrat's family and how_   _I_   _love it._ The thoughts spin their own image in his head. But why did the General tell all this? What was the point of sharing this information with him and the Captain?

"A wonderful, lovely family", O'Hara said, arrogantly raising his head. This was enough for Tavington to freeze all his facial features. With a slight sideways glance from Cornwallis, he immediately recognized the reactions of the two men and skillfully tried to counteract. "Yes, a very charming family. Extremely generous and with the best contacts". The General looked directly at the Colonel. But Tavington only raised his left eyebrow questioningly. "My Lord," Tavington replied. "That's why I discussed it with General O'Hara. In advance that it would be the best, if you would accompany us." William only looked at him questioningly and before he could give an answer, Cornwallis continued: "I just want to make sure, that nothing happens to us on the way to the Lehman family. Be it through the colonials or militias. It is good to know to have you at my side, Colonel Tavington!"

 _What should he do? Accompany him and the General? Why? Wouldn't it be better to choose_   _a_   _low ranked officer for this task?_   _A Captain or a Lieutenant?_   _But not_   _a_   _Colonel! He really had better things to do than play the watchdog._ Especially when the General was nearby. Because then the trouble was inevitable.

"With all due respect, my Lord. But don't you think, someone else could do the job?" Tavington's gaze wandered back and forth between O'Hara and Cornwallis. The Lord noted this and looked briefly at the General. "My Lord! I also think, this task is perfect for our Colonel." O'Hara's words and his arrogant grin felt like a slap on William's face. "I agree with General O'Hara," Cornwallis said, turning his head towards the two officers and looking at them with a penetrating look. "On this occasion, the Colonel can also show what a true gentleman he is." O'Hara did not omit his grin when he threw this sentence at Tavington's head and followed immediately. "It would be too bad to waste your potential, Colonel Tavington. After all, the people only know you by the name of The Butcher!" Colonel Tavington had a lot of trouble holding on to himself in this last spoken sentence. Painfully biting his teeth together and the left hand behind his back clenched to a fist. "I'm sure, Colonel Tavington knows how to behave toward such a family." Cornwallis sent Tavington a look that said everything. But William was annoyed by O'Hara's remarks.

"I think you're overestimating yourself, General O'Hara." "Do you mean, Colonel Tavington?" Both men looked at each other with an ice-cold look. "I would love to see you on the battlefield, General O'Hara. Eye to eye with the enemy." "You might like that!" "It would be very interesting to see, if you can let your words speak for themselves!" "Colonel Tavington! You should have noticed how I gloriously defeated the enemy. At that time in the fight for the city of Pittsburgh." O'Hara pulled up the corners of his mouth and made him smile so arrogantly. "Of course, General and I would add that this was your first and last accomplishment in this war." "How dare you, Colonel Tavington?" "It's just the truth, General O'Hara."

Now it was William who grinned arrogantly and made the General look pale in the face. O'Hara looked as if he had been pushed to the head. But that didn't last long and he countered so immediately with a sentence that Tavington should hit directly. "It's really a shame, Colonel Tavington that you're so the opposite of your highly acclaimed father! A man like you, Tavington, who comes from such a prestigious family, should know exactly what the priorities are!" William's facial features petrified and now it was he who turned pale and let his gaze wander into emptiness. O'Hara knew exactly how to meet Tavington. He beat him with his own weapons. The words did not miss their effect.

Everyone in the military leadership knew about the Tavington family. William's father, General Tavington was a respected man and the complete opposite of his son. So it was not surprising that William tried to step out of the great shadow of his father at any time. What he did sometimes more or less well. "With all due respect, General, but leave my father out of this." "Why Colonel? Are you uncomfortable being confronted with the truth?" The point was finally reached. William pulled his eyebrows together and his otherwise so bright, blue eyes turned dark. Now it was up to Cornwallis to defuse the situation.

"General O'Hara! Colonel Tavington! I would ask you both to continue this discussion at an appropriate time." "My Lord! It is a real pity to end this conversation. Just when it got so interesting. Right, Colonel Tavington?" William said nothing about it and just looked at the Lord silently. "Enough now! Let's get down to business."

Cornwallis was getting tired of making these eternal speeches. But he had to do it. Also because of his own nerves. He did not always agree with Tavington and his actions, which he gave him more than clear to understand. Sometimes it was so that the words arrived and were understood. But on some days, they missed their effect completely. Yet Cornwallis held on to Tavington. Perhaps in the belief that at some point William would find the solution to his real problem on his own. But until then it seemed to be a long and rocky road. Until then the Lord tried Tavington again and again to steer into the right path.

"We will leave tomorrow morning and we will not need long to arrive at the Lehmans. I would ask you, Colonel Tavington, to select some of your Dragoons to accompany us. There don't have to be many. Half a dozen should be enough. Furthermore, I have instructed Major Howard to leave some of his men to us. This should be enough for us as protection and defense if we are attacked." "My Lord! I don't think a dozen men are enough for your protection." "Colonel Tavington! Wasn't it you, who recently took it up against 20 militias alone?" Cornwallis did not want to hear any objections and immediately took the wind out of the sails of the Colonel. For he had already opened his mouth in one movement. "Enough now. Here is your order, Colonel Tavington. Choose a few men and be ready to march on time tomorrow morning. Have we understood each other clear, Colonel?" "Understood, my Lord!" "So Colonel Tavington and if you have any more questions, I would ask you to leave. The General and I still have some preparations to make regarding tomorrow."

Cornwallis wanted to turn away and dedicate himself to the General when Captain Bordon whispered something to the Colonel. Tavington nodded his head in agreement and a grin appeared on James's face. "There was one more thing, my Lord," William said. "I hear, Colonel." William had now Cornwallis full attention. "If we don't have active duty tomorrow, the possibility would be..." Cornwallis interrupted him and he wasn't really surprised by the Colonel's concern. "They are all on duty, Colonel Tavington. Today, tomorrow and the next days. You and your men!" "But my Lord. I..." "Enough now and Tavington, I don't want to have to tell you it again." The grey eyes of Cornwallis looked curiously into the faces of the officers.

"My Lord! I suppose, the Colonel was thinking of the possibility of getting off duty for tonight. Am I not right, Colonel Tavington?" O'Hara, of course, had to pour oil into the fire again. As it has always been his way. Cornwallis nodded his head. "Off duty," General Cornwallis repeated. There was a silence and even before Tavington or Bordon could say a sentence, it was O'Hara who used this moment in his favour to dissuade the Lord from this idea. "If I may add this, my Lord. The Colonel and his men had already been off duty yesterday and allow me to mention that you look quite attacked, Colonel Tavington." O'Hara now played all the cards. Also to know that he still had an ace up his sleeve. He turned to Cornwallis and captured his reaction. "Where the General is right," said the Lord. "Your request is denied Colonel." The face of O'Hara showed an arrogant smile full of satisfaction. This was what Tavington would have liked to have beaten off his face. The grin Bordon had just had vanished just as quickly as the good mood in the room. "My Lord," William replied. "That would be all, gentlemen. See to Colonel Tavington that you and your men come to rest. Maybe get some more sleep that night. Did we understand each other there, Colonel?" Tavington, contrite, agreed with him. There was no other option for him either. As they were about to leave, O'Hara Cornwallis whispered something. He called both officers back.

„One more thing, gentlemen. Pack your things, please." Tavington and Bordon looked at each other speechless and William raised his left eyebrow. "My Lord?" "It would be quite possible during our absence for the front line to shift and we want to be prepared for anything." Tavington just nodded, turned around on his heel and hurriedly left the room. With momentum he opened the door that the adjutant actually wanted to open for him, ran past him grumbling, pulled the helmet out of his hand and walked with big steps through the corridor towards the large and bright reception hall. Bordon was behind him the whole time. While he was still running, he put on his helmet.

"What does this man think he is?", William scolded. "Who?Cornwallis?" James asked and William just twisted his eyes and suddenly stopped and turned to him. "O'Hara!" He said out loud and that one name made his pulse shoot up. "I promise you, James. I'll figure out how to get rid of this General!" His eyes got a strange sparkle. "William and with all due respect. Your leadership qualities in all honors. But please reconsider. I don't want a new commander over the Dragoons."

James was always the rock in the surf. As so often he brought William back to the ground of facts. He was exactly the opposite of the Colonel. If he was the spring breeze, William was the storm. Both knew each other since their training in the military academy. They complemented each other wonderfully. Sometimes one glance, one gesture, was enough to make the others understand where the boundaries were. When they were among themselves, they called each other by their first names. When they were together with soldiers and officers, they invoked their rank. William looked at James and a light smile scurried over his lips. "James, as always you have the talent to highlight that positive from the most difficult situations." Tavington folded the sheet with the command and stuck it into his uniform jacket. "That's why I'm your Captain, too. Your right hand and above all, your friend William." Tavington nodded contentedly and grabbed James' right shoulder. "I will soon have to propose you for promotion to a Major!" "Thank you, but no. I'm very happy in the current situation." "Loyal as always." "As always." William patted James on the shoulder. "We should get out of here." Both officers started moving and went out of the building. When they had reached the stairs and the first steps behind them, a familiar voice called after them.


	5. The Intriguer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feelings of both men about each other. The hate and the General cross a line...far not so good! William fights against his inner demons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write it. Both men - Tavington and O'Hara full of hate for each other. And I love the idea when William starts a fight against O'Hara. But no! Not yet :-). And always Captain Bordon, smooth and steady like a rock. I love the way I write his figure here.

"Colonel Tavington!" A striking and deep voice called this name. But William and James didn't pay any attention. They ran on. The voice shouted again: "Colonel Tavington!" One could now hear quick steps. They were clearly from riding boots that rushed down the stairs. "Tavington!" An energetic and aggressive tone could be heard in the voice. It was General O'Hara who followed both officers. Tavington and Bordon had now reached the last step and were standing at the heel. They stopped and both turned to the General. He was furious and blushed in his face. His eyes were pinched together and he breathed quickly. William took note of this appearance, but he was not relaxed either. 

"General O'Hara," he said, and his voice let us guess that he was upset too. Bordon stepped two steps aside as O'Hara walked towards them and stood right in front of Tavington. They stood barely more than an arm's length apart. The eyes of the opponents met. The green eyes of the General looked even more poisonous in the bright light of the sun. The blue eyes of the Colonel looked even more icy here in the light. They both pulled their eyebrows together, creating a small fold between them. William had his arms hanging loosely next to his body. But his hands were clenched in fists. O'Hara left his right arm behind his back and his left arm hung down beside his saber. The seconds passed without either of them saying anything. But finally it was William who spoke first. 

"General O'Hara!" He didn't think long. Immediately he started talking. "Now that I have your full attention, Colonel Tavington, I would like to add something to our conversation earlier! "Thank you General, but I know!" "You will listen to that anyway, Colonel. There will soon be no place for you and your kind in this army! It's time for change!" William came one step closer and they were now so close that both could feel the breath of each other in their faces. "What are you trying to tell me, General?" Their eyes looked at each other. They were cold and numb. "You, Tavington, and your Dragoons," O'Hara, pejoratively, pulled his face. "Yes General!" 

Everything was tense with William and his pulse went up. Inside his body the demons fought. As so often before, they tried to take the upper hand and there was not much left until they broke out. O'Hara let his dark gaze wander back and forth between Tavington and Bordon. "If only your father could see you like this, Tavington. You have so nothing at all of him. Not even the honor and decency to adopt a senior officer stance. You really are a disgrace!" "Are you finally done with your remarks?" "Oh Colonel and believe me. I'm just getting started." "A word General O'Hara!" "No Tavington and you will listen to me now. The order you received from Cornwallis was hopefully understandable enough for you. There's no off duty tonight and don't get the idea of bringing any whores to the camp." 

A snide grin was around O'Hara's mouth. "No General." "No, what Tavington?" "Those whores you mentioned. My men and I would never get the idea and bring them to the camp." William looked completely innocent and yet, like he did, he wasn't. It was a lie that with the whores. Of course they would come to the camp. After all, it wouldn't be the first time they'd been there. O'Hara knew this very well and he also knew that Tavington would lie to him about it. "Do you mean Tavington?Why don't I believe what you're telling me? But of course and certainly. One hears so much about you and your men Colonel. You and your debauched orgies. That's just ridiculous. No, it's shameful. Oh, what am I talking about. For a gentleman like you who comes from such a distinguished family. It's really a tragedy!" "Have you finally finished your speeches General O'Hara?" "Who do you think you're talking to, Tavington?" "Do you know what I've been asking myself all along, General?" O'Hara looked at him. Waiting and challenging. "Say it to Colonel and don't be afraid. Or don't you dare, because you know Cornwallis could be around the corner at any moment. Do you have such a fear of him and hide behind him?" "I'm not afraid of anyone, General, and do you know what the difference is between you and Lord Cornwallis? I have respect for Cornwallis. You, on the other hand, are just a joke. A man who stands in the eternal shadow of the great and successful Cornwallis. You'll never be like him!" "You have a very good grasp of Tavington. Amazing for a man who sits in the saddle of a horse and sleeps with whores most of the day." 

William didn't answer him and for a moment it seemed as if the men had ended their conversation. But appearances were deceptive. You could get the impression that the world was only about them and the war was declared won. "I'll give you one more well-intentioned piece of advice." "You don't have to do that, General." "You'll listen to that anyway. Whether you like it or not. If I catch you again showing my person disrespect, I promise you your days as Colonel of the Green Dragoons will be numbered and you will receive the post you deserve. As a Private who shoves the shit out of the stables." "Is that a threat to his General?" "Consider it a warning Colonel Tavington." O'Hara smiled and he knew exactly he had hit Tavington at a sore spot. It gave him a certain satisfaction and that made him exuberant. But he only showed it to the Dragooners in the form of a smile. "Gentlemen, since we would have clarified this matter so wonderfully, I would like to remind you of your orders. You will arrive punctually at the rendezvous point tomorrow morning. Everything else is in the order Cornwallis gave you. Colonel Tavington, Captain Bordon. I wish you a pleasant day." 

With his last words, he disappeared again and climbed up the stairs into the building. William and James stayed behind. Tavington was tense to the extreme and needed something to release the pent-up anger. He would think of something. Maybe they could attack a village of American settlers. The men would shoot them, hang them up or slit their throats. They would certainly do completely different things with the women. He would have loved to have a woman now. With her he would leave himself out. He would fuck her so hard all the time that she would collapse crying under him. But neither of those options worked. Why not actually? Of course there was a clear order that the Dragoons should stay over him for the night. But what about now? It was just morning and the afternoon and evening were still available for the preparations. 

William made a decision. He wanted to get rid of his anger and knew how to do it. Both men went to their horses. They climbed up. "Bordon," William said as usual, and they rode off. They trotted from the fort back to the camp. But halfway along the way, Tavington slowed down his horse and stopped. Stubbornly, he looked straight ahead. James, of course, didn't go unnoticed by him. He rode to the left side of Blizzard. "What's the matter with you William?" But his Colonel said nothing. "What are you going to do?" With some concern he looked at his friend. William turned his head to James and smiled. "I give you the order to ride back to the camp Captain. You will take over my post as long as I'm not there." "Great and what are you doing in the meantime?" The smile now turned into a cheeky grin and his blue eyes shone. "I'll take a look at the surroundings." "Damn William and don't do that!" "You're very welcome to join me Captain." "No, I'd better get back to the camp. It would be noticeable if both of us weren't there." "Good decision!" "We'll see about that." "I'll bring you something too and wish me luck." With these words William rode away and James cursed himself just why he had not stopped him. He could only hope that Tavington wouldn't mess up. It was never good when William was alone on his tours. Something would happen, James knew that. He sighed and rode back to the camp.


	6. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Bordon is back in the camp. But where is Colonel Tavington? Some thoughts cross the mind of James Bordon. What worth a life? To fight for the cause? For the crown and England? And what the fuck is up with Tavington?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy.....chapter 6 is already there. I have so much fun writing this story. 
> 
> Please note: some strong language!

Captain James Bordon arrived at the camp. All the time when he was riding back alone, his thoughts left him no peace. It kept him too busy, the Colonel Tavington thing. This man, who was not only his superior officer, but also his friend. Especially his friend and he knew William too well and also the picture other people had of him. They saw him as an ice-cold murderer. As a butcher who would stop at nothing and nobody. But that was only one side of this man. The other, private side of William Tavington, only very few knew and those who knew them could not imagine a better friend than him. 

He rode through between the tents, almost onto a paddock that was a little off the camp, and came to a stop. He descended and knocked Crassus on the neck several times. A Private who was already waiting for the return of him and the Colonel picked up the reins and led the horse to a crossbeam and tied it there. He took the saddle and saddle blanket down and brought it into a special tent and put it down there. Then he went back and started cleaning Crassus. In the meantime Bordon gave him an apple. Greedily he ate him and James looked lovingly at his horse. He gently stroked his head. Crassus wiggled his ears and snorted contentedly. 

"Thank you Private," James said to the boy and he really was. A boy, a child. Not older than 16 years and despite his youth, he touchingly took care of the Dragoon horses. Bordon was bitterly upset when he saw this boy. A young man is simply robbed of his childhood. His lightheartedness. He did not want children to fight for such a thing and lose their lives. That was not right and contrary to the normal course of things. 

He saw the boy nod his head and Bordon went into his tent. It was so big that it could accommodate him and three more soldiers. He took off his helmet and entered. He was received with a loud snoring. A grin appeared on his face and he shook his head slightly. He threw his helmet on the bed, followed by his gloves. As he laid down his saber, he looked at his sleeping comrade. It was Captain John Wilkins lying snoring on his bed. The picture he gave off was a scream. His body, completely twisted. His left leg hung half from the bed. His right leg bent. The arms above or below the pillow. He had no idea what he looked like. Only James who was here could see it. Slowly he walked towards John and tried to wake him up. At the beginning he did not succeed. But James became more energetic in his actions and therefore did not give up. He shook his upper body and John muttered something incomprehensible and woke up. "Hey, Captain. It's time to get up," James said and dragged Wilkens' blanket away. "Waaaa...and it's already noon? Ahhhhh disappear..." He grumbled towards James and rose slightly. He drove his left hand over his face and leaned his right arm on the bed. "Not quite, but if you keep lying there like that, then you will," he replied. John just twisted his eyes and James grinned. "But you've been on your legs for a long time?" Bordon, who was now sitting on his bed, just nodded his head. "Colonel Tavington and I were at Fort Lexington with General Cornwallis," he said, taking his boots off. Wilkins had also sat up and listened attentively to James. "We have a new assignment." He lay down on his bed for a long time. "Mmmh," John replied. "And you, will be there with us." "Why me then?" "Well, because you are reliable." 

Both officers looked at each other and John rose. He stepped up to James. "Great and what kind of mission is it?" Bordon turned his head and looked up. "We are to escort the General. We're going to a family that's supposed to live nearby." "What are we supposed to do there", John asked a little irritated. "I don't know, but the General wants Tavington to pick a handful of men to accompany him." "And I'm in on it?" "Yes and a few others." "Where is the Colonel anyway? I haven't seen him since last night." "He's on patrol and should be back soon," James lied to him openly. "It could have been possible that he was still lying between the thighs of the dark-haired. To be honest, that wouldn't surprise me. The way the pretty one was hanging on to our Colonel." Bordon now looked at Wilkens and he had a huge grin on his face. "Yes it was really a hot night." He breathed deeply and then rose. 

The silence in their tent was ever interrupted when they heard tumult and loud voices from outside. Quickly they ran to the entrance of the tent and stuck their heads out. There was no reason to get excited. So not directly. Because it was time for the mail and many soldiers ran excitedly back and forth and could hardly wait to finally hold the letters of their loved ones in their hands. Bordon and Wilkins also received mail. They were given their letters and the men were pleased to see them. 

A short time later James had made himself comfortable near a maple tree. He had already taken off half of his uniform and he knew that nobody would be upset by this circumstance. Also an advantage if the Colonel is not present. He read his wife's letter with excitement. She waited for him at home in England, together with their 5 children. Captain James Bordon was a family man and William was amused at how James could do it. As soon as there was one child, the next one was already in work. He loved his children above all else and also his wife. Even if it wasn't easy for him to keep his fingers with him. After all, he was married and not like William, who could never keep his hands with him. Nevertheless he became weak and slept with different women. He was just a man looking for relaxation and variety. His eyes flew over the letters and he had to smile again and again when he read the lines of his wife, where she described to him in detail what all her children had done again. Also that they had a Lady Beaufort visit with her son. This Lady, as James remembered, he knew all too well. Very often he had seen her then. A beautiful young woman with promising attributes. But he had no interest in her. But there was someone who probably thought a lot of her. He closed his eyes briefly and looked around. Some time had passed and there was still nothing to see of Colonel Tavington. 

You fucking idiot, William! Move your back here back to camp before...I shouldn't have let him go. Why didn't I stop him? He will, I'm pretty sure, cause trouble somewhere. That's how I know him and that's how he's always been. He didn't let himself be influenced there either. Also not through me and nevertheless...I should have stopped him! I have failed. Sometimes I ask myself, what is all this still supposed to do here? We should disappear from her and leave the colonials their peace and quiet. Then William too would finally find his peace. Hopefully! I can only hope that O'Hara does not appear here. Then there would be even more unrest. When he learns that Tavington has left the troops without permission...my stomach turns. Damn it, William! You with your stupid ideas. You fool! You fucking bastard! I could kill him for it. Strangle yourself. 

He crumpled up his letter in rage. When he noticed it, he got up quickly, stroked his vest briefly and went back into his tent. He put the letter together with the letters for the Colonel in his wooden chest, put on his uniform jacket and hurried from tent to tent, finding the right soldiers for the job. After a while he had found them all and informed them. Now only one was missing, the man who was to lead the troop. James became impatient. But he could cleverly hide it. He still needed the Dragoons to ask for Colonel Tavington's whereabouts. He was a master at telling stories as if they were true. Such a "fairy tale narrator" as he was, they believed him everything and he lied what he thought. He could only pray that one day it wouldn't all come back to him and like a cue, he thought of William and where the hell he's going again. His right hand fiddled with his jacket pocket and pulled out a silver pocket watch. He opened it and looked at the hands, which made it unmistakably clear to him what time it was, and he lifted his head, looked around and pressed his lips together. 

 

"Colonel William Tavington and where in God's name are you?"


	7. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel William Tavington is alone with his horse. They ride along until they arrive a forest. And soon...it is nothing like ever before! Never ever will be the same...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Please take care when you are reading this chapter. It is full of violence, crime and rape! It was very difficult to write for me. But I want to show this very dark side of Colonel Tavington too. And notice the girl here is about 17 or 18!

Without a direct target in front of his eyes, Tavington just rode on it. He was on the road for a long time and he drove his horse forward. At a gallop they rode across meadows and fields. He was alone and also on the way he did not see a single person. It was quite astonishing. But perhaps also quite well so. Although in the present condition of the Colonel it was all the same who or how many would have met him. He would have lined up with all of them. His eyes and ears were therefore wide awake and he was always on guard to defend himself against a possible attack from ambush if it would have been necessary. But that didn't happen. Nothing happened at all and that annoyed him. He was already in a bad mood anyway and the fact that he didn't even meet a small group of militias only made him more restless. Energetically, he pushed his spur into Blizzard's belly and drove him forward. Not worrying about whether it hurt his horse, he chased them both on to peak performance. He liked that. To bring them together to the brink of complete exhaustion. 

When he discovered a forest from afar, he slowed Blizzard down and went into trot. Slowly they rode towards it. Now Tavington finally noticed what performance he and his horse had been pushing themselves to. Blizzard's coat was shiny and he was sweating. He bent his head down and Tavington granted him this by letting the reins hang longer and looser. The sweat was also on his back and the white shirt he was wearing was just sticking to his body. It almost seemed as if he was sweating out of every single pore. When a drop of sweat ran along his temple, he quickly wiped it away and moved a little on his helmet. He tried to get some air on top of his shirt and opened his belt and the saber he was carrying on the left side. Carefully he stuck it to the side of the saddle. Then he opened his jacket and vest. A light breeze ran through his sweaty clothes. 

Tavington breathed in and out contentedly. In the meantime, they had reached the edge of the forest and he gave Blizzard the command to ride at a crotch. They rode for a few minutes and the forest around them became denser and denser. He elegantly steered Blizzard across the forest floor. Always an eye on it that his horse does not get caught with one of his hooves in a tree root. He looked attentively left and right between the trees. But there was nothing to worry him about. Only a lonely deer crossed their way as it hurried out a few meters in front of them between the bushes and then later hid in the undergrowth. Tavington loosened the reins and Blizzard could now move his head freely. He used every chance to pluck a piece of fresh grass or tear the green leaves from the trees that were right at his height. They progressed very slowly. But that didn't really bother Tavington. He tried to relax. When they stopped again and Blizzard began to grass down the forest floor, he took the chance and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. This fresh forest air did him good. He enjoyed the air. So pure and yet musty. Slowly he let the air escape from his lungs. He felt the coolness surrounding him and yet it was pleasant. Outside the forest the sun was already pressing so hard that it was almost unbearable for him who was in this uniform. It was only April and the sun was already heating up everything. His ears listened to this silence here in the forest. Silence and only the distant knocking of a woodpecker with his beak could be heard. He literally pulled this purest form of silence into himself. How much he loved these moments and also nature. Here he could be who he was. He didn't have to pretend here or do things he didn't really want to do. Here he was human, here he was allowed to be! But this deceptive idyll did not last long. 

A noise, a few metres away from him, made him listen attentively. Quickly he opened his eyes and steered his horse in the direction where he suspected there must be something there. They rode on and on through the bushes. They stopped at a large oak tree. Tavington steered Blizzard behind the tree so that they could hide, but he also had a clear view of what had happened in front of him. Nothing escaped his eyes. In front of him was a small clearing and there was a small covered wagon. Two Haflingers were clamped in front of it. Right beside it a small campfire blazed and over the fire hung a pot from which it smoked. Two persons sat there. Man and woman and it seemed as if they were talking to someone who was inside the covered wagon. 

He could clearly hear the voices and it was clearly an American accent. Tavington continued to watch and was now visibly struggling to keep his eyes open and his head up. He was about to turn away and ride away when something caught his attention. His icy-blue eyes suddenly turned darker and he pulled his eyebrows together slightly. An arrogant grin formed on his face. Unnoticed by him, his pulse rose and his breath accelerated. The object of his desire descended from the wagon and spoke to the people sitting by the fire. He could not believe his eyes. A girl, young and dainty, stood with her back to him. Her build was no longer that of a child, nor that of a woman. He licked his lips and took the time to take a closer look at her. His eyes wandered over her body. She had long, blonde hair and went almost to her bottom. His gaze followed the path of her hair and he got stuck on her ass. Her crunchy backside had done him good and he felt a clear pull in his lumbar region. When he saw her bend down between her parents, he sighed. Now her pretty butt rose up visibly for him. The treacherous pull became stronger and stronger and he noticed clearly how his dick pressed against the fabric of his trousers. He registered every single movement of her and saw how gently her hips moved and her small breasts were covered by the fabric of her dress. He realized at that moment that he wanted her. He wanted to take this girl, hard and without mercy. But one small thing separated him from his happiness. It was her parents who stood in the way. First they had to die and only then could he devote himself to this young beauty. 

He drew up a plan and waited until the girl had disappeared again in the wagon and then quietly descended from the horse. After tying Blizzard to the tree, he slowly sneaked through the bushes and approached the people from behind. He ducked off and pulled his knife out of his boot. He looked sharply at his two victims. Unsuspecting, they sat with their backs to him. Close together and a perfect target for him. One last time he looked over to the wagon and then struck at lightning speed. With a nimble hand movement he first grabbed the man and then the woman and anyway they knew what was going on, both lay with slit throats on the forest floor. Carelessly he climbed over them and hid next to the wagon. He waited for this young thing to show itself again and he was quickly rewarded for his patience. 

She had heard noises and became curious and wanted to check. But when she got out of the wagon and saw her dead parents, she petrified and held her hands in front of her face in horror. Tavington rose from his squat into the stand and enjoyed her pretty rear view. His blue eyes became darker and his excitement increased. He noticed it too clearly in his pants. Slowly he approached her from behind and grabbed her with his left arm around her belly and held her firmly in his grip. She had no chance to react. While he held the knife to her neck with his right hand. "If you scream, I will kill you!" He whispered into her ear and let his hand wander over her body. The girl, full of fear and rigid with shock, did not make a sound. Her eyes were full of tears. When she winked, they ran down her cheeks. His hand moved over the small breasts and she twitched. The greed to possess her increased more and more. The hand became more energetic and she pulled on the dress she was wearing. The fabric gave way and exposed her breasts. Tavington was very taken with the sight and he pressed his body firmly against hers. His erection rubbed against her back. "You are such a pretty girl," he breathed into her ear and his fingers stroked the pink nipples. Filled with fear and grief, the girl was unable to move. She tried to turn her head slightly to look at her parents. But he noticed it and pressed the blade against her neck. "They won't be able to bother us anymore!" His lips touched her neck and he kissed it. She flinched again. The hand of him drove over her dress and remained at the height of her waist. "Do you know who I am?" His voice, deep and marked by his arousal made the girl tremble. "I am the Butcher." She made a small movement and that was already her mistake. Because he grabbed her by her long hair and dragged her to the wagon. "It is quite simple. Do what I tell you and then nothing will happen to you!" It was the pure lie. He pushed her up the wagon and pushed her to the ground. 

She landed rudely on the wooden planks and painfully distorted her face. He didn't care and now also climbed up to her. She was still trying to escape from his reach. But there was no escape. Between all the belongings that belonged to her and her parents, she was trapped. She also had no idea what was about to happen. He moved to her and pushed her to the ground with all his might. His hands held her arms so tight that she felt he would break them. In vain she tried to defend herself. But against this man she would have no chance. Brutally and hard he pressed his mouth on hers. She tried to turn her head away. But Tavington grabbed her hair and pulled her head in his direction. She was forced to look at him. Her eyes full of fear and tears ran down her cheeks. He was not impressed and it left him cold. His right hand wandered over her young body, over her breasts, further down. Hastily he pushed the dress up until her legs lay naked in front of him. He had to grin at the sight. "Let's see what we have here so beautiful." He tugged at her underwear. "No...please...No," she whimpered and looked him straight into his eyes. He bent over her and tore her underwear to pieces. "Beautiful," he breathed. "You didn't want to show me that?" She only looked at him silently and heard him open his trousers. Hectically her eyes wandered over his hand and when her eyes met his hard cock, she flinched and began to defend herself violently. She was terribly afraid. Her parents had always warned her against something like this. But this time there was no warning.

"If you continue to defend yourself like this, I promise you, I will hurt you so much..." He did not speak any further, but took his dick in his right hand and led it to her pussy. His head was lowered and he looked down at himself. He wanted to see how he took the young thing into his possession. "We both want it to be fun after all." With these words he pressed violently her legs apart and closed her mouth. Without saying anything else, he penetrated her. Fast and brutal. Her voice, screaming, was suffocated by his hand which he pressed firmly on her mouth. His movements were jerky and fast. Tavington enjoyed fucking this young thing. She was still a virgin and he noticed that. Her pussy was so tight around his cock. He now increased his pace and his moaning became different. It got longer and louder. All his weight now lay on her body and his hand just on her mouth buried itself in her hair while his other hand grabbed hard in her left thigh. But she didn't notice. She was quiet and endured what Tavington did to her. Her head was turned to the side and her eyes looked rigid and empty somewhere. Tavington's mouth kissed hard along her neck and his hot breath streaked across her skin. She wished for nothing more than an end to it. She wished he would kill her. Tavington had attacked her like a wild animal and now he was fucking her faster and harder. He grabbed her arms and put them over her head. With one hand he held her wrists and his other hand put her legs around his hips one after the other. "You are so damn tight," he moaned at her neck and increased his speed again. His breath was fast and short and he noticed how he was coming soon. "Pretty virgin and you belong to me. Only me." He pinched his eyes together and once again pushed his cock violently into her pussy. With a loud groan he came into her. His dick injected the seed and filled it. He felt the pulsing and enjoyed this tight, warm pussy around his best piece. But he wasn't ready to pull him out yet. Much too much he enjoyed it. She, that small, dainty thing and what had been a virgin until just now. Her body lay motionless under him and his lips distributed tender kisses on her neck.


	8. The Incident and the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Tavington is on his personal way to hell! What have he done? Did he regret it? And what about the girl? Will she have a chance? To surrender and survive? To live?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was very hard. I was nervous about it. When I wrote it I had smoked too much. But it calms me down, a bit.  
> Now here is the round number 2 of the incident. 
> 
> Please note: violence and rape! Don't say to me I haven't warn you!

The girl lay crying under him. While he kissed her neck all the time, his breath calmed down again. Slowly he came down from the ecstasy he had just experienced and became master of his senses again. He removed his hand from her wrists and grabbed her chin, turned her face to himself. "Look at me", he said to her and the reddened eyes met his gaze. Silently they looked at each other and the longer they were in that position, the more Tavington felt compassion. He just couldn't help it and wiped the tears off her cheek. With big eyes she stared at his face and now she looked at it more closely. He was a handsome man with an even more beautiful face and she wanted to touch it. She slowly stretched out her hand and carefully stroked the contours of his cheek and chin with her index finger. Tavington let her go and he grinned. His icy-blue eyes looked deep into hers. These eyes, his eyes - they were incredible and the girl couldn't take her eyes off them. But what she had just experienced reappeared before her again. There were those eyes again, dark and cold, they pierced her body. But something else had changed. His behaviour. He was different and she could not understand why that was so. 

Tavington's hands stroked through her long blonde hair and her fingers touched the black leather strap from his helmet he was still wearing. She wanted to loosen this part but failed. Again he grinned and helped her by pulling the strap a bit forward towards his chin and finally taking off the helmet and dropping it carelessly off his side. Now she saw his eyes much better and also his hair. She was captivated by the sight. Her hand wandered further into his neck and her fingers stroked over his warm skin. The other hand of hers lay on his shirt and she felt the quick beat of his heart. 

Tavington endured her tenderness and he was not surprised. He had taken her virginity a few minutes ago and enjoyed her reaction. She was no different than the other women he slept with. They all wanted his attention and they all got it. It amused him to a certain extent that these young ladies first resisted him and didn't want to admit the reactions of their bodies. Then they gave in and he got what he wanted from them. Her body and her hidden desire to satisfy her lust. 

The young and pretty thing lying under him in his arms was no exception. His hand stroked over her face, over her lips and he bent his head down to her and wanted to kiss her. But at the last moment he hesitated, moved away from her and withdrew from her. Without saying a word, he sat up and knelt in front of her. His gaze wandered through the wagon. Apparently he was looking for something. It was a blanket he took now and wiped his dick with it. He threw it over to her. Confused she looked at him while he closed his pants. She tried to sit up and take the blanket. But now she clearly noticed the pain in her abdomen. Tavington saw her reaction and bent over to her. "It always hurts the first time!" Tenderly his hand stroked over her cheek. She nodded her head slightly. He took his helmet and put his knife back into his boot. Wordlessly he let her sit there and as fast as he appeared in her life, it now seemed he would disappear again just as quickly. She felt hurt, abused, alone. She had lost everything and he would leave her in her condition, she would kill herself. 

But before he left the wagon, he turned to her. "What is your name', he asked and grinned. He looked arrogant. "My name is Susan," she replied. He pulled his eyebrow up. Actually it didn't matter what her name was and she was just one of many. At the latest in two hours he would have forgotten her and all this here. But until then he wanted to spend some time with her. "Colonel William Tavington, Green Dragoons," he introduced himself. Her face froze and only now did she really realize who he was. 

He got out of the wagon and turned away to go. She pulled herself together despite her pain and called after him. "What happens to me now?" He turned half to her and looked at her angrily. "Now my love and that is all up to you! If you do what I tell you, then nothing will happen to you!" He looked briefly at her dead parents and then at her again. "Maybe you will rest. It would be too bad if you were too tired right away!" He grinned and she had to swallow at his sentence. She realized that he was far from finished with her and the thought of it turned her stomach and she got sick. 

Tavington went straight into the forest and she looked after him. When she couldn't see him, she thought about what to do. She sat there pulling her knees very close to her body. Trembling and in pain she waited. There was no possibility for her. Just wait and hope that Colonel Tavington would let her live. It was like an eternity when he came back to her. He had tied Blizzard very close to a tree and now went back to Susan. She was still sitting there petrified. 

Tavington got up into the wagon and took what he wanted and what belonged to him. After 2 hours he finally let go of her. He had taken her again and again. His greed for her was insatiable. He quickly dressed and went to his horse. In the wagon Susan lay on her side. She trembled and was in pain. Her dress she was wearing was barely more than a shred. But with all the suffering she had experienced, there was a strong will in her and she wanted to survive. She stood up and slowly and quietly got out of the wagon. Her eyes looked at Tavington and he stood with his back to her. He didn't notice how she wanted to hide in the forest. But she hadn't paid attention where she was going and so she stepped on a branch lying on the ground. It cracked loudly and she flinched. Tavington heard this noise and turned to her in a flash. His face full of anger, his eyes full of hate and he pulled his saber. She wanted to flee from him, but he was faster. With big steps he went to her. He pulled out his weapon and caught her in the back. A loud scream came out of her mouth and she collapsed. Tavington put the saber away and bent over her. Her eyes were wide open, her breath flat and fast. He sat down on her upper body so that she lay between his angled knees. With an arrogant grin he looked down at her. "You stupid girl," he said. He had pressed his teeth hard against each other. No answer came from her and he didn't expect it either. He knew only one thing. He had to end it now and here. But also that he had to be fast. The danger that he was caught here was great. 

His hands grabbed her neck and he squeezed. So firm and hard that she fainted. He pulled out his knife and cut her throat. Slowly from one side to the other. The blood splashed on his uniform and face. But it didn't bother him. As he rose, he wiped his knife on his pants and put it back in his boot. "Damned virgin," he said, disdaining his mouth. 

He searched the covered wagon and found what he was looking for. He took cigars, whisky and various other things with him. He packed everything in his saddlebags. He unhitched the two horses and was to accompany him as well. Slowly he rode out of the forest and no look back from him on what he had done there. No interest in the dead people. It meant nothing to him. Those people there meant nothing to him. They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time and Tavington was just in time. He had a bad day anyway and his mood was pretty much in the basement. It was not okay what he was doing and he knew that too. But at that moment he didn't care and he just listened to his inner demons that drove him to it. With a relaxed face and a smile on his lips he rode back to the camp. He had no idea what time it was now and that people were worried about his absence.


	9. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dispute between our two Dragoons, Tavington and Bordon. Maybe a test for their friendship?  
> Something unexpected hit the Colonel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I' m working all night long to get this together. It's really a chapter full of heart and pain. And I want you to show the other side of William Tavington. The man with the 2 faces. Perhaps we could see a lovely man? Very kind and gentle? Well...we will see ;-). 
> 
> Sorry but I cried when I wrote this chapter. Hopefully it isn't too bad.  
> By the way it was my longest chapter I ever wrote.

Relaxed, he rode back to the camp. When he arrived there the soldiers greeted him respectfully. The horses he carried with him he handed over to a Private. He immediately took them to the paddock.

He rode on slowly and saw Captain Bordon waiting at the tent of Tavington. But he didn't make a happy expression on his face. Especially not when he saw the appearance of the Colonel. "Colonel Tavington," Bordon said. "Captain," Tavington replied. They nodded at each other. William got off his horse and reached out his hand to James. Their eyes met and they looked at each other. Neither of them said a word. Only when Lt. Wallace joined them did it break this silence. He took Blizzard and led him away. "Watch out for the saddlebags, Lt. Wallace," Tavington shouted to him. "Divide it among the men!" Wallace nodded his head and left.

"Where the hell were you William," James now approached him when they were in the Colonel's tent. Tavington, who in the meantime had got rid of his helmet and the gloves he carelessly threw on his bed, was now standing at his desk. "If the order was passed on to the men," the Colonel questioned. "Yes Sir," was Bordon's short answer. He just stood there like he was stuck and watched his superior. He laid down his belt and his saber. He sat down on the chair, put his legs up and unbuttoned his jacket and vest. Satisfied he sighed. "What's the matter James," William asked. Now the moment had come when he almost burst. He showed it openly how it looked inside him. "What is wrong with me? You're really asking me what's wrong with me? Is that your fucking serious William? Which one of us was away for hours?" Bordon was angry and showed it to Tavington very clearly. He felt badly treated. But William took it very easily and was very relaxed. There was a slight grin on his face. "I don't understand where your problem is?" "You are killing me William. Damn it and I want to know where my Colonel is and do you know why? Point one: I am your deputy. Point two: I'm your friend." With a red head he talked himself into rage. William looked at him amused and silently followed his explanations. "And now Colonel," James said, sat down on a second chair, shaking his head in frustration, "I need something to drink!" William smiled and the dimples appeared on his cheeks. "Make yourself at home and be my guest," he said and stood up, went over to his wooden chest, opened it and took out a surface of whisky with two glasses. "The good old man from home," James asked and accepted the glass. "Yes, the rest from Liverpool," William replied. He poured himself into both their glasses. They drank and had a drink. The face was drawn with pleasure, the whisky slowly ran down their throats. "Wonderful stuff." When James said that, he saw William looking thoughtfully into his glass. He worked in thought. "So and now you will tell me where you were." Bordon placed the glass on the desk and made himself comfortable in the chair. His eyes looked at William without a break.

"There was this family in the forest. By chance I met them there. Unfortunately there was a little incident." His eyes, which were still so bright, became darker and his face showed no emotion. "An incident? Shit, William, you're risking quite a bit." "Calm down James and you worry too much." "Oh really and do you know why? Because I am your fucking friend and I promised your mother that you would come home." Annoyed, he swivelled with the empty glass. Tavington was supposed to fill it up and did the same. Silently they drank. Their eyes met every now and then and yet none of them said a word. When William got up and sat down on his bed, James said, "Greetings from Jane." He looked over at him and Tavington nodded his head. "Thanks and everything's fine at home? How are the kids?" He had his boots off and lay down long. "The children are developing splendidly. Nathan was hunting with my father. He liked it very much". William said nothing about it. He followed his thoughts.

_At home, how beautiful it must be there now? Sitting by the fireplace in the library and reading a good book. Shakespeare would be just the thing. Then he would ride out with his horse. Over the wide meadows to a large estate. It looked like a castle. So impressive and inviting. He would visit the owners. Sit with them in the living room and drink a hot Earl Grey. They would talk, laugh and enjoy the time together. He'd see her again, too. This Lady Beaufort who is so beautiful. With her long, dark brown and curly hair and her uniquely beautiful green eyes. This sparkle in what reminded him of emeralds and her enchanting feminine curves..._

"Catherine was at our house with her son." When James said this, he immediately brought William back from his thoughts and quickly sat up. His eyes were fixed on James and he noticed his heart starting to beat faster. He had to swallow and clearly noticed the lump in his throat. "How is she? I mean, what did she say and how is the boy?" He was visibly excited and now wanted to know everything exactly. James smiled slightly. "Both of them are doing very well. Except for the fact that they both miss you very much." William sighed and drove his hands over his face. "I also have some letters for you and it's over there in my tent." James suspected from William's reaction that this day must have triggered something in him today that hadn't been there before. It all started with the argument he had with O'Hara and then it all came in little by little. He could also imagine very well that William was plagued by going home. If that had been so, he would never have openly admitted it. "I have chosen the men for tomorrow. They all know." Bordon quickly tried to change the subject and noticed that it was only moderately successful. He looked at his Colonel and saw a man who was so different. On the battlefield he was considered hard and brutal. When someone who did not allow mercy and always took full risks. As someone who liked to override his Generals and act on his own command. He didn't like to be dictated and always had his own head. But this man he now had in front of him was very different. "I thank you James," William spoke quietly and James nodded his head. "If you need anything, I'll send you the Private." "No and I don't need anything," William replied and he had put his left arm over his face. He was tired and just wanted to sleep. "I'd bring the letters over right away." "Mmmh..." James didn't answer and quietly left the tent.

It wasn't long before Tavington fell asleep. By the time he woke up it was early evening. Slowly he tried to get going. After a while he had risen from his bed and walked over to his desk and saw that Bordon had brought the letters for him. He winked his eyes a few times and when he saw the handwriting, he smiled. Deep in thought and lost in the letter he read, he forgot everything around him. Time no longer mattered. It counted for him only that he could be so close to his loved ones. He imagined them waiting for him at home in England. His eyes scurried over the written lines of his mother and he noticed how his heart became heavy. But also how it filled him with a certain pride in what his mother wrote him. They miss him and especially his little sister, who is about to get married. Too bad that he cannot be there. His father, still not good at talking to him and has accepted the promotion of William only with a shake of his head. But William knew what his father was like and that he would never change. Furthermore, his mother wrote very pleasantly about the Lady Beaufort. She was visiting with her son. A fabulous boy. So handsome and well-behaved. He was so similar to him, William, and he knew that too. Tavington knew all too well that this boy looked like him.

Sighing, he put the letter aside and breathed in and out calmly. He had to gather first. His mother's words always stirred everything up and more than ever he wished he could just go home. Sail the next boat from Charleston directly to Liverpool. He was homesick and wanted to return home. To England to his family. He wanted to be with his son. At his lover's, the.... "I bring you something to eat Colonel," a voice interrupted him. It was Mitchell. Of course who else. Annoyed, William twisted his eyes. "Extremely friendly Private. Turn it off and then get out!" You could tell from his tone that he was irritated. The Private immediately turned on the heel and stumbled out of the tent, right into Captain Bordon's arms. He just made a surprised face and Mitchell hurried away. After muttering another apology. "You might as well be a little nicer to the Private," James said as he stepped into William's tent. He just sat silently on his chair with his head resting on his hands. "Bad news from home?" William remained mute and James came closer to him. He sat back in the chair where he was sitting earlier and just looked at him questioningly. "I'm really not in the mood for your speeches, Captain Bordon!" He stood up and looked at the food that was ready. Disgusted, he pushed it aside. "What's the matter, William. You've been so weird all day." Angrily he shook his head and grumbled to himself. "If it is because of O'Hara then..." "O'Hara has nothing at all to do with this. That fucking idiot and bastard can kiss my ass!" "Well, then, because of the letters." "Damn no and now stop it already." "You know what William. Get a grip on yourself and your fucking ego and then I can talk sense to you again. Because now it doesn't make any sense at all!" "That's why you came all the way to me to tell me that. Great and tell me, how long have you been working on your sentences to bang them on my head now?" "If you weren't my Colonel, I'd punch you in the face for that sentence!" "Get out of here, Captain Bordon!" "Gladly Colonel Tavington, and when you're back to normal, we can talk again." "Thank you but no need!" "Oh fuck you William." "You can step away, Captain!" In the end they just yelled at each other and none of them knew why. It was a shitty day and nothing went as planned. Nothing at all.

Tavington stepped in anger against his desk and threw himself unnerved on his bed. His stomach growled endlessly and he should finally have something to eat. But he didn't want to. He had no interest and turned to the side and tried to calm down. He closed his eyes and dawned. It was after midnight when he woke up. With panic and sweat bathed he drove up from his bed. He had nightmares and they followed him. This night it was especially bad. The faces of the family he had killed appeared. With distorted faces and a body covered in blood they reached for him. They wanted to grab his arm and pressed their hands hard on his chest. They tried to rip his heart out and that moment he woke up. The sweat covered his naked torso and his breath went incredibly fast and his heart pounded so loud and fast that he felt it would jump out of his chest. He pressed his palms against his eyes and wished these images would disappear from his head. But they didn't. They stayed. Nervously he drove through his hair and looked around his tent. He also listened to the sounds from outside. Everything was quiet and he could actually be quite relaxed. If it wasn't for those damn dreams.

After a few minutes he sat at his desk again and wrote a letter to his mother. He picked up the quill and wrote her a few nice lines. Not that he necessarily wanted it, but he had to distract himself. When he dipped the quill into the inkwell again, his eyes fell on the next letter. He hadn't paid any attention to it yet and had completely forgotten it. His hand put the quill aside and picked up the letter. He saw the handwriting and knew immediately who it was from. The letter came from none other than Lady Beaufort. This pretty lady with the still much convincing attributes. She was the woman he loved and she was his childhood love. It was a secret love because nobody should know about it. Lady Catherine Mary Beaufort was the wife of a wealthy count who lived in the surrounding area of Liverpool. That she had to marry this much older man had a simple reason. She became pregnant at the age of 16 and to avoid all the embarrassment and all the talk, she was not given a choice. She had to do it. Marry him and pass off the unborn child in her belly as the count's child. Hardly anyone knew who the real father was. Only a small number of people knew about it. The name of her family remained so honourable and the same was true for the father's family. William sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He opened it again and looked at his hand with a superior look. Should he really open it and read it? Did he really want to do that to himself? Maybe he could read it tomorrow? After all, there would be a new day and he could be motivated to get involved. But it didn't leave him alone. He wanted and had to read it. His fingers stroked slightly over the curved letters and he sighed. He bit his lower lip. With trembling hands he opened the letter and immediately thought of her as he read her salutation.

 ** _My beloved William..._** and he now saw her figuratively sitting at her desk and writing these lines to him. She will wear her long hair open, as always. So she could play dreamily with her index finger in the curls of her hair. She looked damn cute when she did that. William gave a slight sigh and closed his eyes. He stood in front of her tender hands and let the quill glide over the paper. The hands, so soft and tender. The idea they would now stroke his face. Touching his lips and continuing over his cheek. He now saw her in front of him as she looked deep into his blue eyes with her emerald green eyes. He could lose himself in her eyes and he thought back to the day when those eyes looked at him like that one last time. It's been two years since he last saw her. Two damn long years. When he held her in his arms. So firm and unwilling to let go of her. They loved each other one last time. Passionate, slow, sensual - to enjoy this moment as long as possible. He still saw their green eyes as they looked at him, full of love and tears. He was sure he could still feel them. Her touches, her kisses. Her voice whispering softly into his ear. It stung his heart and rumbled in his belly. He had hoped that the longer he was here in America and far enough away from her, it would get better! But he was wrong. The longer the war lasted, the worse day by day. He missed her. He missed her as he missed a human being in his life before. He wanted to have her with him. Waking up with her every day, in the arms of the woman he loved so much. His gaze stared into emptiness. The more he lost himself in his thoughts, the worse it became. The inner pressure did not let up and he had the feeling something would eat him from the inside. Another feeling was added: sadness. Only with difficulty could he hold back the tears. He swallowed hard and bit his lower lip. Tried to breathe calmly. He looked at the letter and began to read it slowly.

 

_**My beloved William,** _

_**how much I miss you! I miss you. Your son misses you. Every day I look at him and I see you in him. He is so like you and he has your eyes. They radiate the same power and security as yours. His language and his gestures. He is like you! To see and experience all this every day, with the thought of you not being able to experience it, makes me die a little more every day!** _

_**I think of you every day and I would wish that sometimes it would not be so. I often wonder if it was a mistake at that time that we never got married. It would have been too easy if you had asked me if I wanted you. And I would have said yes. In front of all our friends and families who would have waited for us in the small church of St. Paul. But what more do I think about it? I already know the answer. You will never marry me. Neither me, nor any other woman. I know you too well for that. You are not the type to get married. You love your freedom too much.** _

_**I'd like to see your face now as you pull your eyebrows together and smile immediately afterwards so that the dimples appear on your cheeks. It makes you look so impudently cheeky. So handsome!** _

_**It is a deep, dark night and I sit here at my desk and my gaze wanders out to the window and I see the moon. I must think of you. To your strong arms as they hold me. To your deep and seductive voice as they whisper dirty words into my ear. To your soft lips as they gently touch my neck and then kiss.** _

_**I see the stars sparkle and wish you were one of them. You look down on me and watch over me. I think of you and our time together and I feel my hands begin to tremble. I put the quill out of my hand and rise from my chair. With small steps I go out onto the balcony. A cool breeze blows around me and I freeze. How much I wish that you could be with me right now! I have goose bumps and I put my arms around me. Try to warm me up like this.** _

_**But the next moment I feel a warmth and I know that it is you who is with me. Your smell betrays you. It is so familiar and I like to smell it. I like to smell you. Your combination of leather, tobacco and sandalwood. I close my eyes and lean back. Enjoy all the more your strong arms as they wrap themselves around my body. You are standing very close behind me and I feel the warmth of your body. Your naked body. Your hot breath in my neck, your soft lips tenderly kissing my neck and shoulders. Your voice, just a whisper. It makes me tremble. I turn my head and look at you. Your eyes, so blue and they seem to shimmer in the moonlight. My mouth wants to say something, but you seem to me.** _

_**"I love you, Catherine!" Your voice, so quiet and rough and yet so gentle. A tingling sensation develops in my stomach and it gets stronger from second to second. The desire I feel for you becomes stronger and stronger. My mouth begins to kiss you. First slowly, then more and more passionately. Breathing is difficult for me and your hands wander along my back. Briefly we interrupt the kisses. But only so that you can turn me to you. Immediately your hands are on my body and I claw my hands into your long, open hair. I moan slightly as you press me even closer to you. You grab my ass with your hands and lift me up. I immediately put my legs around your hips. I hold on to your neck and while we kiss so tightly wrapped, you carry me into my bedroom.** _

_**We sit down on the bed and I rise briefly and then slowly sink onto your dick. We look deep into our eyes and I feel your dick. It's so hard and it touches just the right spot. I feel you William! I feel you and I want more from you! My body moves faster. My pelvis circles on your dick. You pull me even closer to you and your heated, sweaty skin presses tightly against mine. Your strong hands hold on to my back and you bury your face on my shoulder. My pulse races like crazy. My breath completely out of control. My moaning gets louder and louder. Forehead to forehead our heads lean against each other. I hold your face in my hands and we look deep into each other's eyes. Your mouth is slightly open and your breath is hot and irregular. Your hands have clawed into my hair by now. Your moaning gets louder and louder and your lips spoil my neck. "William", I moan your name and your left hand is firmly in my hair and your other hand gently strokes my face. My fingers run over your lips. Again I moan your name. Close my eyes and put my head on my neck. I notice how my climax comes closer and closer. "Catherine, come...come for me!" Your words and your voice are enough for me to reach the peak of lust. Like a giant wave it seizes me and my pussy comes hard around your dick. I moan and scream your name. But while I am moaning in your arms, you also reach your climax. You come into me and I feel your hot seed as it fills my pussy. Breathing heavily we look at each other and hold each other firmly in our arms. Your mouth spoils my body with countless kisses. Again and again I whisper your name. Many minutes pass and yet we are not yet ready to separate.** _

_**The moon as the only silent witness of our passion shines down on us through the open balcony door. The night passes and the hours pass. But I am not yet ready to let you go. One last time only I want to see your beautiful blue eyes. The last time I feel your lips on my skin. One last time your strong body as it lies on mine. One last time like your hard cock in my pussy comes. One last time to be very close to you.** _

_**To be very close to you! To be yours forever! One last time you push me into the pillows and I put my legs around your hips. My hands find their place on your ass. Gently I massage him. Your arms rest on the left and right of my head. We look deep into our eyes and as your cock penetrates my pussy we both moan loudly. Slowly, sensually and intensively we love each other. My whole body trembles and you hold me firmly in your arms.** _

_**Promise me William! Hold me tight forever. Just like that one night. This one night. Our last night. Our last night together.** _

_**I miss you! I love you William!** _

_**1000 kisses I send you!** _

_**Your Catherine** _

 

William sighed and his hands trembled. He pressed the letter to his face and smelled it. There was no doubt. It smelled of her and her expensive perfume. A mixture of roses and jasmine. He closed his eyes and now longed for her so much that it hurt. A pain and right where his heart was. He wanted to have her with him and hold her firmly in his arms. Gently touching her lips and kissing her. Burying his hands in her dark curls. Smell her scent. To look into her beautiful eyes and simply forget everything around her...

He lowered his hands and put the letter aside and stared empty. The images he had of her in his memory ran like slow motion and he tried to counteract. But he did not succeed. He was too much influenced by his feelings. His just clear gaze blurred. It was tears that formed in his blue eyes and took his sight. He swallowed hard and tried to prevent them from running down his cheeks. But it was too late. Slowly they rolled down and he quickly held his hands in front of his face. He couldn't risk one of his men seeing him like that. It would be unthinkable! Quickly he wiped his cheeks and breathed deeply again. He led the letter again to his face. He smelled it one last time before his lips gave him a gentle kiss. Sighing loudly, his hands laid the letter down and his right index finger drove the curved letters after her name. "I love you, Catherine!" His voice, quiet and marked with grief and longing, silenced as he noticed another tear running down his cheek. He cried now and was not ashamed of his tears. It was a long time before he calmed down and went to his bed to sleep. It was a restless and very short night for him. When he finally fell asleep the letter lay next to him on the pillow.


	10. The Right Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little small talk, Tavington and Bordon. An apologize for the Captain. James leads William again on the right track. Personal issues between the Colonel and General O'Hara. They make their way to the Lehman family. Come on William and play the watchdog ;-).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was important for me to let you know that I really like the lads William and James. So I hopefully make the dialouges strong enough to show the special friendship of the two men.  
> Ahh and the special one...when William have a few minutes for his own...alone in his tent...;-))).  
> Soon we will meet the Lehman family again.

It was early in the morning and still not really bright outside when William woke up. Slowly he opened his eyes and winked. They hurt and felt swollen. The night was much too short and he had hardly slept. He rolled back and forth and just couldn't rest. The thoughts in his head drove roller coaster. When he woke up now he lay on his side and looked next to himself. He discovered the letter. His right hand touched him slightly. With a sigh he turned on his back and put his angled left arm under his head. He tried to make himself comfortable. This was no easy task. Because these loungers on which the soldiers lay were anything but comfortable. What would I give for it around times again in a correct bed to sleep! That is so comfortable and big that one would not like to get up again. His thoughts made him smile a little. He looked up to the tent roof and winked a few times before his eyelids became heavy again and his eyes fell. He sank into a deep sleep and immediately dived into the dream world. 

His dream was confusing, stirring and stimulating. He dreamed of different things, people and places. It was a tangle of events and ended with his right hand walking under the blanket. 

The sun was pushing itself out behind the woods on the horizon and the scattered rays of sunlight awakened the flowers and plants from their sleep and stretched their splendour of flowers towards the sun. Occasionally the wafts of mist rose out of the fields. These had disappeared completely in the course of the morning. A group of deer roamed around looking for a suitable place to feed. 

It was still a calming silence this morning. But from afar one could clearly hear voices. They came from the soldiers of the camp. There was already a lively hustle and bustle. Many of the soldiers were as always early on their feet. There was a lot to do. Weapon care, shooting exercises, close combat training. This was done every day. With one goal: to be faster and better than the opponent! 

A group of cavalrymen was at a river course and did the daily morning routine there. Shaving, washing, freshening up. Some did this either with naked upper body or completely naked. They were all in a good mood. Was this due to the fact that they had to do a special job today? One of them, Lt. Wallace, had a lot of fun. He had found a job. When he squatted by the river and shaved, a raccoon mother ran along the other side with her two boys. Curious, she stopped and looked at the surprised face. Wallace also sank his mirror and razor and looked over at the animal neighbours. The raccoon made males and made some sounds. Apparently she tried to convince him to feed her. "Where did you come from all of a sudden?" Wallace talked calmly to her and the raccoon carefully walked two steps towards him. This spectacle did not go unnoticed by the others. "What do you have there beautiful?" "Your new girlfriend?" Wallace just shook his head and turned to Wilkins. He stood next to him. Wordlessly, the Lieutenant took the bread from the Captain's hand. He protested vehemently. "That's all right and you can get another one," Wallace said. Wilkins gave him back a reprimanding index finger. Carefully the bread was thrown in several pieces to the raccoons. Slowly but curiously they took it. With their paws they washed it off in the water of the river before they ate it. What an impressive scene the Dragoon men had never seen before. So they paused for a moment and watched it silently. 

William lay on his bed and breathed heavily. The eyes were closed and the sweat stood in his face. His heart was beating fast and it took him a few minutes to recover. He had jerked off. Hard and fast. Now he enjoyed the time to relax and dawned. Maybe he could rest a little or even sleep. But this thought was ever destroyed when Captain Bordon appeared in the tent. 

"Good morning Sir! Have you had a pleasant night's sleep?" William let go of a sigh and drove his hand over his eyes. He yawned extensively and rose slowly. His gaze met that of Bordon and he sat down on his bed. William was naked and only the blanket was over his legs. "Mmmh...pleasant," he just mumbled. "The men are getting ready." William just yawned again and stood up. He held the blanket with his hands and took care that it didn't slide down. Only very reluctantly he wanted to stand naked in front of his Captain. He walked a few steps towards him and gave him a tired smile. "What time is it," he wanted to know. "It's 7:00 a.m.," James replied and remained quite calm. He knew his Colonel only too well and knew that he didn't want to be confronted with boring talk in the early morning. "I'll send you a Private Sir!" When Bordon said that, he wanted to turn away and leave. But William stopped. "Just a moment, Captain!" He tried to breathe calmly and now looked expectantly at his Colonel. "I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was not okay and should never have come this far." The looks of the men met and James opened his mouth to answer William. But he beat him to it. "James I know it's not always easy with me and if I only knew what's going on with me right now." He drove himself frustrated through his long hair. "I sometimes have the feeling I don't belong here." Now James spoke up. "William, wait..." "No, James, and please let me explain it to you." He sat at his desk and stared at the letter he had started to write. "I just long for home. After my home, after my friends..." He interrupted his sentence and chewed nervously on his lower lip. James swallowed and probably thought he had just misheard. He came closer to William and fetched the second chair and sat next to him. For a moment he went inside himself and thought about what to say. He swallowed again. "William, I know there are times when it's not easy and you want to give up everything. Hell yes and I know that too. I miss Jane and the kids. There is no day where I don't have to think about them and I know you feel the same way. You miss Catherine and the boy. But don't forget why we are here. We are here for this one thing. We swore an oath and your men need you here. They count on you and..." "Wait a minute, James, and before you say anything else, let me tell you something." James sighed and leaned back in the chair. His eyes looked at William's face and what he saw made him freeze inside. He didn't want to tell him...

"Maybe it's better if I give the order and hand it over to you!" His blue eyes shone and the look he had made James breathe out loud. All facial features slipped from him. "You can't be serious." "It is my intention that I..." "No, William, and that's not it! Do you even hear yourself talking? I just don't believe that and take a look at you. Where is he the proud soldier who was willing to give everything for His Majesty and the Crown?" "This soldier, this man does not exist any more". "William, no, and I don't want to believe that." "I should talk to Cornwallis." "What in the world..." James rose and ran excitedly back and forth in the tent. William looked after him. He remained calm and said not a word. Bordon on the other hand was beside himself. He now let his feelings run wild. 

"This is complete nonsense and you know it damn well William. Talk to Cornwallis. I'm asking you and what good would that do? Do you really think he'll let you back home? His successful Colonel from pulling away? After celebrating his greatest victories with you? You don't really believe that yourself. I can only advise against it. To give the command to someone else and who should do that? The leadership of the Dragoons? Should I be the chosen one? Or much worse, General O'Hara? You can't do that to your men. They trust you. They count on you and wait for your decisions. And besides, if you really put that fucking idea into practice, you will give confirmation to all those who have always doubted you. They will triumphantly point their finger at you and laugh at you. Is that what you want William? Or do you want to be remembered as the successful Colonel of the Green Dragoons? As a glorious victor over the defeated colonists. The triumph of the English crown over conquered America. Or do you really want to give up everything for which you have always fought so hard? With that you will confirm all the people who have always doubted you. I can imagine what it must be like for O'Hara and your father if you go down with waving flags. It will be a satisfaction for them."

William looked at him with big eyes and the words of him did not miss their effect. They hit him hard and direct. Both men looked at each other and James was all red in the face. He breathed heavily and swallowed. These sentences just exerted him and yet he meant it as he said. William was his friend and he didn't want him to just give it all up just to get his lover in England. Of course, that reason was an incentive. But to give up and throw everything away because of a woman? He couldn't allow him to do that and now tried to do everything in his power to counter it. 

"James, please..." The Colonel was looking for the right words and it was visibly difficult for him. The otherwise so hard and quick-witted man clearly struggled for composure. "Never forget that I am your friend. I am and always will be! Nothing and nobody will ever stand between us. You can always count on me William!" Bordon smiled at him slightly and William stood up and walked towards him. The left hand with a firm grip on the blanket. He came close to him and stopped half an arm's length away in front of him. "Thank you James, my friend!" Both officers, deeply moved by the other's words, looked at each other and reached out their hands. They grabbed each other's forearms. The seconds passed and slowly they loosened their hands. William smiled slightly and nodded his head. "Come Colonel. I think it's time for you to get ready. Before the General rides up here and takes his fancy out on the men." William who had sat in between on his bed just had to laugh. "Do you know what I think his problem is? He would have to come to the pleasure of a pretty woman more often. Seems to me to be pretty fucked up the General." He grinned over his face and his blue eyes sparkled. James couldn't resist the grin either. "Who is this not? Chronically fucked." James sighed and when he caught William's reaction, he hadn't interrupted his grin and pulled up another eyebrow, rolled James only with his eyes and shook his head. "Taken note." 

It was no secret that William had a preference for the female sex. All too gladly he let himself slide between the thighs of the ladies and so his desire and passion live out.

Captain Bordon left the tent and gave so with his Colonel the possibility to get ready. Everything went quite fast. Wash, shave, dress. Besides, he allowed himself a bite of his breakfast that Private Mitchell had brought him. It was nothing special. But he was hungry. Real hungry and after he had skipped food yesterday, he was just ready to eat almost anything. His growling stomach gave him confirmation. Even if what he ate here could have been better. He had an appetite for a nice piece of meat, with potatoes and dessert. His grandma could make the best pudding in and around Liverpool. 

He hurried and packed his last things into the wooden chest. Short time later it was picked up by 2 soldiers. One last time he checked the correct fit of his uniform and then took his helmet and gloves. His way led him from the tent directly to his horse. When Blizzard saw him he neighed and scratched with his left front hoof. The Private who held him to the reins had obvious trouble with him. William saw it and it was no surprise to him that Blizzard reacted that way. Sometimes he was very stubborn and very much related to his rider. As he walked towards him, he put on his helmet. Then followed the gloves. Elegant and agile he put them on. He stood in front of Blizzard and he moved his head energetically. "Thank you Private and give it here", said William and one could recognize the relief with the Private as he was allowed to pass on the horse. He quickly handed over the reins to the Colonel and set himself in motion. William just shook his head and stroked Blizzard over his head. "Well, my big one!" His horse neighed and snatched with his mouth after the apple William held in his hand. "Let's go right away!" He bit off the apple himself before Blizzard could eat the rest of his left hand. Greedy and drooling, he ate the red apple. "Good hunger." He drove over his neck again. 

"Good morning Colonel Tavington!" This voice belonged unmistakably only to one man. William tried to maintain his good mood. He easily turned away from Blizzard. "Good morning, General O'Hara!" He was now facing him and had his hands crossed behind his back. His uniform was impeccable and the gold emblems shone so brightly that William was afraid of going blind. That was the work of his mistress. There was no doubt about it. After all, the General would not do it himself. He preferred to let others work for him. William just wondered if she had done it before or after. So as a small favor for having slept with him. Surely afterwards he was sure and couldn't resist an arrogant grin. O'Hara just scrutinized him and his gaze went from top to bottom and back again. William took an attitude and he didn't want to have a discussion like yesterday. 

"It's nice you made it in time." William just raised his eyebrow questioningly. Both men stared at each other and neither of them pulled a mine. "The fact that you asked me yesterday made me wonder. I thought you would disobey Cornwallis' simple instructions." "With all due respect General and meanwhile you should know me well enough to know what I am like. I can obey orders." "Colonel, of course." Their eyes got cold looks. "Besides, what would have been so bad if we had had a lady visitor here last night?" William grinned at him and the dimples appeared on his cheeks. "That wouldn't bother you Colonel I can well imagine. You take and fuck finally everything which is in your reach!" "If you mean Sir." "I don't just mean it. It's facts." "I'd be happy to offer you a chance to be there when my men and I have some fun." "With your Dragooner orgies? No thanks Colonel Tavington and as you should know I'm married!" William just smiled at that sentence. "Surely and General you are so far away from home. You can get weak there, too." "I really don't know what you're trying to tell me?" "Really not?" William took a step closer to O'Hara. His face arrogantly pointed at him. "I'd only care if you fucked her before or after?" "How dare you Colonel?" "What do I take the liberty of doing? That was a simple question and it is obvious that you didn't bring the uniform into such an exaggerated state yourself!" In addition, he pulled the eyebrow up questioningly. "Just because you have to fuck every woman doesn't mean that I allow myself such a misstep." "I ask you General. You are a man and have needs. These American women are really very pretty and it is worth the one or other look or even more." "You are a great mystery to me Tavington and I will never understand you." "You don't need to, and I'm just wondering how Cornwallis would react if he learned how close your relationship with Miss Robertson has become." William was now in top form and visibly had fun annoying the General. "If you dare, Colonel!" "You threaten me?" "It's not a threat. Consider it a warning Tavington." "You can threaten me like you want O'Hara. But I have no respect for you!" "You and your arrogant ego. You will one day seal your death with it and I would wish the one who hunts you down will enjoy this moment!" The anger rose in William. "You call me arrogant General? That's exactly what the man says. You have wife and children in England and you never miss an opportunity to sleep with your mistress here in America". "Another word Colonel Tavington!" "Why are you making such a secret of it? Miss Robertson is a beautiful young woman with certain qualities and enjoys your presence very much". "She enjoys being in the presence of a true gentleman." "Certainly General O'Hara." Both men looked at each other and had trouble holding back their negative emotions. "But do you know what I enjoy most about this thing, Colonel? That I know for a fact that you haven't had her yet and that fills me with pride. This pretty young woman was not yet in your hands and you have not yet slept with her!" William raised his eyebrows in amusement and grinned. "I'm sorry to disappoint you General. But I had her before you. She really is a big cat and she moans like a whore. I really enjoyed fucking her at the salon on General Cornwallis' estate. As she stood in front of me with her naked breasts and her legs wrapped around my hips. Her fingernails clawed into my jacket and she begged me to take her hard. She hard to fuck. Again and again!" William was fully in his element and O'Hara now slipped all facial features and turned pale. He was so sure! She was the one who was still untouched by Tavington. 

O'Hara was about to give William a suitable answer when Cornwallis raised his voice. "General O'Hara, Colonel Tavington. Gentlemen. If I may bid and it is time we set out. I don't want to keep the Lehman family waiting." The Lord stood 3 meters away from them. O'Hara and Tavington changed only a short look and it was cold and of pure hatred. The General turned away and went to Cornwallis. William watched it all and as his gaze met that of General Cornwallis, he greeted and nodded his head. The Lord responded with a light and short nod. Colonel William Tavington had respect for this man. Even if this was not always immediately recognizable for others. 

As the Generals sat in the carriage, William also swung into the saddle. His soldiers waited for the order to start riding. There were only a handful of Dragoons selected for this assignment. When he picked up the reins and steered his horse slightly to the left, the others knew it was about to start. "Bordon," he said to his Captain, and the troop started moving. Through the camp over the meadows and fields. The coachman had brought the horses from step to trot and it proceeded briskly. Major Howard and his soldiers understood immediately and increased their speed. Only Tavington and his Dragoons thought nothing of it. They stayed calm in the back and watched everything from there. One had to expect an attack from the ambush. But actually the Colonel didn't really want to come quickly to the Lehmans. Much rather he wanted to delay the moment of the meeting as long as possible. Because if he was honest he didn't want to go there. He wanted nothing to do with this family. The words of Cornwallis came to his mind again and his mood got worse and worse. With an iron mine he sat on his horse. Captain Bordon who rode right beside him the whole time watched it and saw also that the distance between them and the carriage increased more and more. Bordon risked a side glance to Tavington. "Difficulties Captain Bordon", William only whispered at him. James, who knew the moods of his Colonel all too well, cleared his throat. "Colonel Tavington, Sir, and shouldn't we make sure the distance doesn't get too great?" William said nothing and looked silently straight ahead. Suddenly he lifted his right hand into the air. The command to stop. The Dragoons stopped. "Lt. Wallace!" "Yes Sir!" "Watch as you unlock to the General!" "Yes Sir!" During these sentences William got off the horse and took a few steps to a tree. There he stopped and relieved himself. A pee break and Bordon also used it. The other Dragoons unlocked to the carriage and split up. So they had everything in view. 

When Wallace rode beside the windows of the carriage it immediately captured Cornwallis . "Lt. Wallace. Nice that I see you times here in front with us. Colonel Tavington still thinks a lot of protecting me!" O'Hara who sat opposite him just grinned. Wallace looked briefly into the faces of the two. "My Lord General. The Colonel pulls it in front of covering the back flanks." "Nonsense," Cornwallis interrupted him. "The Colonel just wants to get out of my way. Bring him to me, this Tavington!" "My Lord, I shall endeavour." Cornwallis gave a loud sigh and leaned back in his seat. This kind of travel was far more comfortable than sitting in the saddle all the time. He wondered how Tavington and his men endured that long. 

The minutes went by and the gentlemen in the carriage entertained each other excitedly. The topic of the conversation was as so often Colonel William Tavington. O'Hara always tried to convince Cornwallis to give him the command of the Green Dragoons. But the Lord held on to Tavington. Cornwallis liked the way the Colonel stood loyal to him and the english crown. Someone like him didn't want and couldn't just take away his post. Also because he knew that his men were loyal to their Colonel and there would only be unrest if someone else led them. It was also much too risky. Lord Cornwallis was on the wave of success of his victories. 

"My Lord General," a striking voice sounded to his left. It was Tavington, and he had managed to still allow himself to be seen. Cornwallis did more or less surprised. "Colonel Tavington," he just said, and the Colonel nodded to the two Generals in the carriage. O'Hara didn't let his snide grin and that annoyed William. "Colonel, I don't think you really want to motivate yourself and your Dragoons on this job today. I know Colonel it's not the job you want. But see it as a kind of recognition that I chose you for." The gaze is firmly on Tavington. His face strict and serious. "It's an honor and a real pleasure to be able to carry out this mission." William let himself be carried away with a light smile. But it was only superimposed and Cornwallis knew that. But he didn't let on. Shortly the Generals exchanged a look among themselves and when Tavington saw that his smile disappeared. He pulled his eyebrows together. The General's eyes looked directly and literally pierced at him. 

Suddenly there was a jolt in the carriage and they stopped. A loud shouting came from further ahead. It was Lt. Wallace. "Colonel Tavington," he shouted loudly and the Colonel didn't take long to ask for it and rode off immediately. The Generals seemed very surprised. The reason for stopping the carriage was simple. They had reached a crossroads and now the question was which way to go. When William had reached his officers he recognized the problem. Now there was the possibility to ride straight on or to take the path on the left or the path on the right. While William was talking to his men it took Cornwallis too long. He didn't want any delays and they were standing here like on the plate. Here somewhere in the middle of a stone bridge built over a river. Major Howard had his men take a stand. They watched this situation attentively. Cornwallis became angry and got out of the carriage. O'Hara wanted to stop him and then got out with him too. "Colonel Tavington", and he turned with his horse in the direction of the Lord. "My Lord General," William said and then pointed to the paths pointing in all directions. For a moment there seemed to be incredible silence and all you could hear was the rustling of the leaves. Occasionally also a bird chirping. Suddenly this silence was over and you could hear hoof trampling as if from nowhere. It got louder and closer very quickly.


	11. Family Talk and The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lehman family talk at the breakfast table and Tahoe Lehman goes for a hunt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, the Lehman family. Stuart is always reading the newspaper. Galilahi is calm as ever and Tahoe is so cute and wild as ever. 
> 
> I'm sorry but this chapter is very short. But I'm working on the next chapter too ;-))).

Tahoe stretched out and yawned extensively. She wasn't a morning person. Rather a morning grumbler. It always took her a few minutes longer to get into the corridors. She rubbed her eyes and turned her head towards her balcony. The first light rays of sunlight tried to penetrate the open door and tickle her face. A light warm breeze blew into the room and she noticed it on her big toe that looked out under the blanket. She stretched out her feet and grabbed her blanket. Now she stood up from the cosy and warm bed. Actually, she just wanted to go back in. But a thought scurried through her head. They wanted to go hunting today and she could ride Raven again. A big smile was on her face and her dark eyes shone. 

She went onto her balcony and leaned against the railing. The surroundings around her let her breathe calmly. Her eyes wandered over the terrain and she saw that the slaves were busy working. When one of the slaves discovered her up there he greeted her friendly. Tahoe greeted him politely back. She was such a pretty and friendly young woman. Even if she didn't really want to admit her beauty. She always found herself looking like the average. But she wasn't only average now. With her equally beautiful mother she shared her genes and everyone could see that Tahoe was very much like her mother. The long black hair, the dark eyes that looked like onyx, her long legs and darker skin color told everyone that she was an Indian. Half an Indian, to be precise. Because her father was a native englishman, who had emigrated as a child together with his parents to America at that time.

But she had hardly anything of his qualities. Everything that made her and her character, she got from her mother. Tahoe was ambitious, proud, quick-brained, adventurous. She had her own head and was reluctant to be told anything. She loved riding for hours with her horse Raven, a black Friesian stallion, across the meadows and fields. Without saddle, only with a knot halter and barefoot. Sometimes she came home so late that her father was already crazy about her. Often she had to listen to a lecture and looked at her father in silence. Even if it made him furious, he couldn't stay mad at her for long. Probably also because his wife quickly brought him back to the ground of facts and could calm him down quickly with her unique gentle manner. Tahoe was also their only child, so they could never be mad at her for long anyway. They brought her up free of any constraints. She could walk barefoot and never had to wear these pretty dresses with these tightly laced corsets. Only on certain occasions did she have to put it on. For the church, for example, or when they went to the theatre or were invited to a ball. 

Otherwise she could enjoy these freedoms and her parents had raised her quite freely. Since her mother knew exactly what it was like to be restricted by laws and rules, she did not want to impose this on her daughter. 

Quietly humming in front of her, she went back to her room and pulled her nightgown over her head. Carelessly she threw it on the floor and then went to her wash bowl and washed herself. Then she dressed. Since they wanted to go hunting today, she chose a suitable outfit. A dark trousers, a beige shirt. In addition black boots. Those were actually shoes for men and not necessarily suitable for a young woman. But that didn't bother her. To protect her from wetness and the coolness of the woods she chose a black cape with hood. She could pull it deep into her face. Immediately after dressing she went down to her parents who sat at the table in the dining room and ate their breakfast. 

Happily Tahoe jumped down the stairs and whirled like a light storm through the hall. She stepped into the room with her parents and greeted them friendly. Stuart Lehman, just about to drink his cup of coffee, dropped the grabs as Tahoe stormily embraced him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning father," she said and was immediately with her mother. She, too, was greeted so exuberantly. "Good morning mother!" She put the cape over the back of the chair and sat in her seat. "Good morning, dear," her parents said almost simultaneously, and Stuart looked up from his newspaper and gave her a nice smile. "My little one slept well," Mr. Lehman asked, and Tahoe rolled her eyes. She hadn't been a little girl for a long time. "Oh father and I'm not that little anymore," she replied cheekily. "Unfortunately that's true and yet you'll always be my little girl Tahoe." He looked at her a little harshly and looked over the glasses he was wearing. Tahoe just nodded and slightly lowered her head. Her mother gently touched her hand and she lifted her head and looked at her mother. "My proud daughter. My proud Tahoe," she told her, smiling at her nicely. Stuart only looked silently at his two women and then devoted himself to his newspaper again. As soon as an article had aroused his interest, his face turned to stone. He pulled his eyebrows up and pressed his jaws together. He seemed very tense. But neither Galilahi nor Tahoe noticed. They were busy with their breakfast. While Tahoe was poking in the scrambled eggs, her mother was preparing provisions for Tahoe to take with her. Only when Stuart noisily set his coffee cup down, they did look up at him. "Stuart." His wife immediately admonished him. The family looked at each other and Stuart sighed loudly. "This war," he began to speak. "This war takes on proportions. That is not to be believed." He breathed deeply and took the newspaper into his hands and read from it. 

"After the last fights between the Regulars and the soldiers of the british Army, there were unfortunately some tragic incidents. According to eyewitnesses, the british were increasingly involved in bloody individual actions. Whoever surrenders to them can only hope to get to an officer in command who fights like a gentleman and shows mercy. It is generally known that british officers fight like gentlemen. But apparently this doesn't apply to everyone. As already often reported there are reports about brutal actions of english officers against soldiers of the Regulars and other groups of soldiers. Thus no mercy is given to them and one kills them immediately. Even if they surrender. Or are injured. Apparently there is an officer who attracted attention especially through this action. His name is unknown. But his appearance on the horse when he comes riding in with pulled saber and rides through the ranks of the american soldiers and knocks down everything that stands in his way. Even if we don't know his real name, we have a suitable name for him. This british officer is "The Butcher". 

When Stuart finished reading there was icy silence at the table. Tahoe said nothing about it. She didn't really want to know anything about it either. Whenever she learned these terrible things from the newspaper, she wished she could only be far away from this place and live with her Raven somewhere else. 

Stuart took off his glasses and drove two fingers over his nose. He looked at his daughter. "Actually, Tahoe, I'd rather you stay here at home with us and not go hunting with Joe and Archie." His look said everything to her and Tahoe forgot the food because of all the shock. "Father, no and please let me go hunting," she almost begged him. "It is too dangerous Tahoe!" His tone was sharper now. "Stuart let her go. She is old enough and knows how to defend herself and she also has two companions." Mr Lehman just shook his head in frustration. "I really don't know what I've earned it with." "Stuart", said his wife and looked at him angrily. "I mean to be allowed to live this circumstance with two so strong and proud women together." "You chose it at that time so my dear", answered Galilahi and smiled. Her dark eyes sparkled at him. Tahoe nodded contentedly with her head and rose quickly from her chair and hurried to her father and embraced him. "All right, take care of yourself, please." "Yes, father." Slowly she detached herself from him and before she left the room she turned around again to both of them. "I love you," she said and then hurried out of the room. 

Stuart and Galilahi exchanged their glances and he defensively took his hands up. "Yes I know darling and she is our only daughter." "Then give her the freedom and please don't restrict her." "I think she'll get enough freedom." Galilahi sighed and drank a sip of tea from her cup. Neither of them said a word anymore and since the war was here in the colonies the time and the duration of the silence between the two became more and more. It wasn't like in the beginning. In the past they talked a lot with each other and now almost only when they sat together at the table. It made Galilahi sad that everything had gone so far and she didn't wish any more that this war would finally be over. While she was worried and afraid for her daughter, her husband was the complete opposite. Of course he also thought about it. But his fear which he had only 2 years ago disappeared quickly into thin air. His business was still going very well and the situation was very profitable due to the many british people all over the country. His biggest fear was probably that something would happen to his beloved daughter and that would be worse than anything else. "I wanted to know when the General would arrive", asked Galilahi. Stuart briefly looked over at the old grandfather clock and then back at her again: "I'll be expecting them in 2 hours". She took her napkin and wiped it over her mouth and put it on her plate. "All right and if you would excuse me then please. I'll help Abigail in the kitchen." She rose and stood up and left the room. Stuart looked after her for a long time and, unnerved, just shook his head again. He drove his index fingers along his temples. Hopefully everything will go well. Hopefully nothing will happen to Tahoe? Hopefully the british General Cornwallis is on time. 

Deep in his mind, his eyes touched the article he had just read aloud and immediately he remembered the sentences that had stuck so tightly in his head. He just didn't want to believe what was written in the newspaper. He could not imagine such behaviour on the part of the british officer at all. Because he knew them through their way of fighting like gentlemen and keeping to certain rules and was more than shocked by that. He folded the newspaper and left the room. 

His way led out to the porch. As he stepped out the front door he saw Tahoe riding off with her two companions. He was not satisfied and the doubts remained. Would it not have been better if she had stayed at home? He was worried and after all the reports in the newspapers it was no wonder. At least she didn't look like a young lady but more like a man and that shouldn't attract so much attention. He didn't want to introduce himself if his daughter fell into the wrong hands and would trust these soldiers with everything. What kind of person must that be? How can one be so cold and unfeeling and commit such barbaric acts? He could not explain it to himself. Sighing, he sat down in his rocking chair and silently watched the events around him. 

While Stuart Lehman was thinking about his daughter and the rest of the world, she sat relaxed in the saddle and rode with her black Frisian stallion through the landscape. She and her companions were quite successful as far as hunting was concerned and were actually on their way back when she had a funny idea. How about a race back home? Her two companions tried to talk her out of it but every effort was in vain. Tahoe once as always put her head through and just rode wildly away. Her companions had no choice but to follow her. She already had plenty of lead when they could catch up with her. The three of them rode now in a wild and fast gallop across the meadows. Further through a forest until they reached a clearing and saw from afar how a carriage stood on a stone bridge. A large number of soldiers had positioned themselves all around and they also saw that there was the cavalry. But without thinking about it they rode on. But they didn't stop directly at the group of soldiers but turned off and crossed a small piece of forest. From there they rode to the left and through a multitude of high bushes and jumped over them. They didn't have time to react anymore and so they stopped directly at it. Without realizing that behind the bushes the group of Green Dragoons would stand.


	12. The Rebels and the Lehman Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Tavington is chasing the rebel and in the meantime General Cornwallis and General O'Hara are arriving at the Lehman estate.
> 
> They meet each other for the first time! The Lehman family and the Green Dragoons. What would happen? What is about Tavington? How will he be? Is he the cold and cruel murder? The man with the nickname "The Butcher". Or is he just a bit confused about the whole situation? Maybe he is confused about someone? 
> 
> And who is the rebel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hey! Here I am with a nice, new chapter. I was really excited to wrote it. 
> 
> Oh my, my...William you are really a bad, bad man. So naughty and just lovely ;-). Soooorrryyyy, but he is really the villain in the first chapters and damn, he is so hot and sexy too!!!  
> I thought about his reaction about the family a long time. Especially about Stuart Lehman. Both men are proud and want to fight for the things they love. They never want to give up. Both are leaders. So it will be interesting how they act with each other.  
> And what's with the rebel? Mmmh...a very good question. Ha and I know the answer ;-). Let's get started to read and find it out ;-).

"Watch your step! Get out of the way!" A deep male voice screamed and three figures appeared. Like out of nowhere. They jumped over the bushes and stood right in front of the Dragoons. They were quite surprised and had trouble holding back their horses who had been scared. The horses on the carriage were also frightened. O'Hara urged Cornwallis to get back into the carriage. They did it to then curiously lean their heads out of the window to see how Colonel Tavington reacted.

He was so surprised by the whole action that he did nothing but stare at the three figures with big eyes. They stood next to each other and only 3 meters away. All three were dressed normally. No sign of a uniform. But they wore capes with hoods. Shot animals hung left and right from the saddlebags. The rifles were attached to the saddle. Two of the riders were coloured and set down their hoods. William watched this suspiciously and wondered inside what this was all about. _Since when were slaves allowed to move_ _so free? To stop so far from an estate._ They were also without their master. Because the other person seemed to William too small to be a grown man. Furthermore, the other person would have spoken to the Colonel on his own initiative and cleared this matter up here. But that didn't happen.

Tavington became impatient and clearly felt the looks of Cornwallis on his back. Now it was time to act. He didn't think long and called out to his men. "Captain Bordon, Lt. Wallace!" The Dragoons got ready and set their target. But the three riders did the same. While the strangers immediately galloped their horses and the Dragoons rode after them. A chase began that Cornwallis had tried to stop. "Tavington," he shouted and his voice was loud and clear. But the Colonel ignored it and was focused on these three figures who suddenly appeared next to his soldiers. _What if they are_ _rebels?_   _Militia? Where they are_   _possible a diversion to attack the General's carriage?_ The thoughts made the blood bubble in his veins and he had to follow them. He wanted to put them up and look them in the eye if he would kill them. As so often he acted according to his own command and chased after the alleged militias.

While Colonel Tavington chased them, the carriage started to move again. Inside sat a visibly upset Lord Cornwallis. He was angry and raged. One bad word followed the next. O'Hara didn't dare interrupt him at all. They continued their journey to the Lehman family.

In the meantime, the Dragoons and the rebels had arrived in a forest. It went deeper and deeper and the vegetation was so dense that one could hardly get through. When they reached a clearing, the rebels stopped and looked around. They were out of breath and happy about this short break. "Maybe we hung them out," Archie said breathlessly. Tahoe looked at him only briefly and smiled. "Yes, maybe," she replied to him. But they should be wrong. When they saw themselves safe, Tavington and his men appeared. They also stopped briefly and looked at them from angry eyes. Shortly he looked at his victims and looked at this black horse. A Frisian! He liked it and he could imagine being allowed to call this horse his own when he had defeated the rebels. He also tried to catch a glimpse of the rider and look under this hood. But the possibility was denied him when this person set the horse in motion again. Tavington gave the order to follow. The Dragoons followed his order.

So the cat and mouse game went into the next round. Nobody wanted to give up. Neither the rebels who did not want to be captured. Nor the Dragoons who would never ever give up. Colonel William Tavington liked this here and it was far more exciting than escorting the General's carriage. He grinned arrogantly. Some time passed and the groups had split up. Bordon and Wallace could no longer follow the Colonel at the pace he presented. They stuck to the other two rebels. So Tavington rode after the black horse. They rode through the forest and jumped over obstacles with ease. He looked at his object of desire and admired the fast changes of direction and the daring jumps. This rider had to know his horse perfectly and trusted him. These two were an incredible team. The more he saw, the more he wanted this horse. He had to have it! The spur of his boot pressed into Blizzard's belly and he pulled the reins. He kept it as short as he could. Regardless of his horse, he chased after his opponent. He didn't want to lose the connection. But it didn't look like that at all. But William didn't care about that at all. Not for long and his opponent would give up. It was only a matter of time until this finally happened. Then he could look his victim in the eye and put a bullet in his head. But it was more difficult than expected. His opponent proved to be extremely tough. Very persistent and stubborn. William had never experienced anything like this before. Never before had such a thing happened to him. Never before had he dealt with so much disrespect. No respect for him and also not for the crown of England. That could only be a rebel. The chase dragged on. For a long time they had been out of the forest and now rode over large and wide meadows. Tavington was so delusional about getting his opponent that he didn't know where they were. They had reached the property of the Lehman family and were now approaching in a southerly direction. They had no idea that Cornwallis had arrived either. They left the meadows behind and rode now over fields which were cultivated by slaves. They jumped to the side in time and with big eyes they followed the black Frisian as he was followed by a reddish brown horse. They also looked at the riders sitting in the saddle. The attention was on the rider with the uniform. Some of them ran excitedly across the field towards where the riders were riding. Neither Tahoe nor Tavington heard of this. They were both in their element and passed some buildings. Tahoe knew exactly where she was and rode on and on. She turned left and crossed beautiful flower beds. Without consideration the hooves trampled everything down. It went on to a white wooden fence. With ease it was skipped. Neither Raven nor Blizzard had any problems with it. Tavington had no knowledge that they had been on the Lehmans' property for a long time. From his eye wraps he saw these buildings but he didn't care. He wanted to catch up to his opponent and he wanted this horse. Suddenly the rider stopped in front of him and William did a stunt worth seeing. His horse went up immediately and with the front hoof into the air and whined loudly. William could barely hold himself in the saddle. Not much was missing and Blizzard would have thrown him off.

It was enough for the Colonel and he finally wanted to face his opponent. The rebel was standing in front of a building. That was a stable and the horse must have been scared by the carriage that was next to it. It was the carriage of General Cornwallis. But Tavington was not noticed. Also the circumstance that Cornwallis together with O'Hara stood on the porch of the dwelling house and this scene exactly observe. Also Stuart Lehman was present. William did not notice the surroundings at all and stared only at his opposite. The rider had turned his horse sideways to Tavington and lowered his head a little. William had what he wanted. His opponent gave up. He felt confident of victory. Finally he could take what was right for him. His eyes stared at this rebel and he could not resist an arrogant grin. He breathed quite strained and his heart raced. He opened his mouth slightly to get more air. The sweat ran over his body and ran down his back. His uniform was stuck to his skin. The rebel also breathed heavily and William saw it in the movement of the upper body. The horses' fur shone in the sun and they sweated too. While the rebel loosened the reins on the horse, Tavington did not allow himself a break for his horse. He pulled the reins energetically and kept them very short. He wasn't finished here yet. Slowly he set his horse in motion and pulled his saber. Without taking his eyes off his victim he slowly stepped towards it.

This whole thing did not remain unobserved. Cornwallis and O'Hara saw the Colonel threatening this rider. First, General Cornwallis granted the Colonel his freedom of action. But when he saw him pulling his saber, he had to intervene and stop it. He did not want a bloodbath here on the property. After all they were honourable soldiers of their Majesty and not a horde of wild barbarians.

"Colonel Tavington," called Cornwallis and went across the porch. General O'Hara followed him. He reached the Colonel in a hurry and with great strides. The Colonel turned his head slightly to the right in the direction from where he heard the voice of the General and then immediately back to his victim. His face was marked by the effort. But his bright and clear eyes sparkled. This sparkle and the icy blue in combination. It looked scary. Dangerous and deadly. "Tavington," Cornwallis repeated. The tone in his voice was sharper and harder. One could guess that he was angry and irritated. William grinned and his grin was what he always had before killing his opponents. "With all due respect, my Lord General. But this one. That's my business and let me finish it." Cornwallis who now stepped right in front of Blizzard and gave the Colonel a serious and stern look repeated himself. "Colonel, put the saber down!" "My Lord..." William wanted to say in his defense, but the General cut him off. "I will not say it again, Colonel. Take. That. Saber. Down!" Each of these words he emphasized again. William noticed how his pulse was going into his head way too fast. The blood in his veins was boiling. The anger and the hatred became bigger and bigger. He raised his right arm and was ready to attack with the saber in his hand. His opponent was quiet and unobtrusive all the time. Not a word, not a sound came out of the mouth. The horse stood there relaxed and had angled his left hind hoof.

The air was charged with negative tension. Countless seconds passed and this oppressive silence that spread over this place was hardly bearable. Cornwallis who looked at his Colonel with a look that would have intimidated anyone else took a step to the side. He took a stance and crossed his hands behind his back. Waiting, he saw the reaction of Tavington. He strengthened the grip on his saber so that the leather of his glove crunched. His grin disappeared and he pulled his eyebrows together. He was not ready to put away his saber and also not ready to let his opponent win. He wanted to end this now and here in his own way. His opponent would wish never had met Colonel Tavington. _This damn rebel...._

"Stop it," roared an angry voice from the background. It was Stuart Lehman who intervened. He hurried across the porch and pushed past General O'Hara and went on to Tavington and Cornwallis. But he ignored them and went straight to the black horse. The looks of the two men followed him. "Tahoe Lehman," Stuart shouted loudly and William's gaze was now on the rider. The rider had lowered the head further down and now also let the shoulders hang. Slowly this person rose from the Frisian. The rebel had the back to Tavington and he now had the chance to finally end it. He was about to ride towards Stuart Lehman. But before he did, he didn't miss the chance to have a little conversation. "My Lord General. It seems to me that your esteemed Mr. Lehman is supporting the rebels here!" Amused by his sentence he smiled and pulled up his left eyebrow. The gaze wandering from Cornwallis to Mr. Lehman. He waited for an answer. Inside, the anticipation of the coming event rose. While General Cornwallis also looked at Stuart Lehman and waited for a suitable answer, Stuart interrupted the thoughts of the Colonel and the challenging gaze of Cornwallis. "Rebel Colonel? I don't know how you got this idea that rebels are here. Neither do these people live here nor do we support them. I am english and my loyalty belongs to the english crown and if I may add something Colonel. This person here," and now touched the shoulder of the rebel, "is my beloved daughter Tahoe Lehman!" Tavington was still holding the saber and ready to attack, frozen in his movement as he saw this Tahoe take off her hood and open the cape and put it over the saddle of the horse. She turned around and looked at her father. "Excuse me, father," she said quietly. Now she turned her body so that everyone could have a good look at her. You could see it more than clearly on their faces. Everyone was surprised and didn't really want to believe what they saw. Astonished and speechless the eyes and mouths were wide open.

There she stood now, his rebel. It was...a girl?! No, a young woman! William didn't want to believe his eyes and pulled the left eyebrow up questioningly. Was he really supposed to have followed her all this time? This pretty young thing. Dressed as a man and hid her female body in men's clothes. She looked at him with her dark beautiful eyes and seemed so innocent. William had to blink and pinched his eyes briefly to open them again quickly. She was still standing there and the expression on his face was now different than before. He looked like the last fool and looked as if his mother had caught him stealing a cookie from a jar. He must have made a sight.

He was honest with himself. He liked her and how she stood in front of him. He could not take his eyes off her. She was so beautiful. So young and innocent... His thoughts now went in a completely different direction. Not even two minutes ago he wanted to attack and kill her. But now he saw this body. Her body. Her beautiful and young body. He imagined her lying under him. Completely naked and willless. Her naked breasts with their excited nipples stretching towards him. Her long legs lay around his hips and he penetrated with his hard cock into her warm, tight and wet pussy. He slept with her. No! He took her and fucked her. Fast, hard, merciless!

 _Stop! What is this? You can not really think_... _she lays under you and your cock in her pussy_...

His grin was there again and also the dimples on his cheeks. His eyes got a very special sparkle. Such a beautiful, young Miss... While he let his dirty thoughts run free, he took his hand down and put his saber away. Without ever taking his eyes off this beauty. As he stared at her speechlessly, General Cornwallis raised his voice. "Forgive me Stuart...", he interrupted his sentence and sent the Colonel a look that said it all, "But our Colonel Tavington here acts a little too overmotivated sometimes." Cornwallis eyes literally drilled into Tavington. That look...he was angry at William. But he didn't tell him openly. Not here. Not now and there would still be time for that later. He would give him a proper speech. He turned his head back to Mr. Lehman. After he had left William looking a little irritated to himself. With a friendly smile he stretched out his right hand towards father and daughter. Stuart took his hand off Tahoe's shoulder and the men shook hands. "General Cornwallis," Stuart said, "It also seems to me that your Colonel is very hasty in making his decisions and acting on his own behalf." Lehman and Cornwallis both looked at Tavington and his hands tightened the reins. The expression on his face was between offended and snapped. "Colonel Tavington, likes to act on his own command. Isn't that so Colonel?" "My Lord," William replied questioningly. Cornwallis looked at him only once more. "We'll sort this out later!" The General's words were unmistakable and he turned to Stuart Lehman again. "I am very positively surprised that this young, pretty lady is your daughter." Mr. Lehman almost burst with pride and introduced Tahoe to the General. He bowed to her and took her right hand and fooled a kiss on the hand. It was unpleasant for her and she giggled slightly and carefully took her hand back. "I am Lord General Charles Cornwallis and I am very pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Lehman." Her dark eyes looked at him shyly and she nodded her head. "Tahoe Lehman," she replied calmly and somewhat restrainedly. She honestly didn't know how to deal with this situation. The three looked at each other and Stuart Lehman led the General back towards the house. Tahoe walked quietly next to them.

While Mr. Lehman and Cornwallis were involved in a conversation and went out on the porch, William turned his horse around so that he could keep an eye on the people. So he could keep an eye on her. His eyes looked at her back. Walked further down and he looked at her butt. This butt...

Unfortunately, his gaze also hit the arrogant looking General O'Hara and his equally revealing thoughts fell silent at one point. _That arrogant_ _bastard!_ His grin became wider and wider and now he stepped to the side of Cornwallis. Interested he took part in the conversation between him and Stuart. William's attention was quickly drawn back to the young Miss Lehman. His eyes stared. He just couldn't look away. He didn't want to look away. His gaze seemed to take her off and when he saw she standing there, leaned against the railing of the stairs leading to the porch... He wanted her right here and now...

His thoughts were quickly interrupted as he noticed Captain Bordon and Lt. Wallace appear with their horses beside him. The faces were drawn by the effort and both breathed strained. Captain Bordon who stood to the left of Tavington closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Lt. Wallace on his right side painfully distorted his face. He could barely hold on to his horse. All Dragoons were exhausted. Only the Colonel didn't let it show. You couldn't tell that his heart was still beating much too fast and the sweat was running down his back. It also became increasingly uncomfortable for him to sit in the saddle. It wasn't his butt that caused him problems. Another part of his body attracted attention. It was his dick that clearly pressed against the fabric of his pants and William cursed inwardly those much too tight pants they were wearing. The three Dragoons were lined up next to each other and Tavington turned his head sideways to Bordon. "Captain Bordon," he questioned. He took a deep breath and tried to answer him. "Colonel, Sir. We really tried everything. But...but unfortunately these rebels escaped!" His voice scratchy and breathless. He didn't dare look at his Colonel either. But he lowered his head a little. William took a deep breath and turned his head back towards the porch. "It's good Captain and one of the three rebels we have," he said and his eyes looked back at the young Lehman. A light smile was on his face. "Sir? I don't quite understand," Bordon still questioned a little out of breath. William did not look at him but nodded his head slightly towards the porch. Now Wallace and Bordon also looked there and still didn't quite understand. "That means that the rebels live here," Captain Bordon asked. "They were not rebels Captain Bordon," Tavington replied. "I don't quite understand." William rolled his eyes slightly and nodded his head again. James Bordon risked a look and saw what Tavington meant all the time. He also saw the people and Cornwallis. Also O'Hara and the rest of the soldiers. His gaze went on and when his eyes met Tahoe he just made a disbelieving face. Completely surprised by this situation, his mouth remained open. "Sir, is that to say we've been following her all this time?" Bordon, obviously confused about his own words, said nothing at all and just stared at the group of people standing on the porch. "A girl", William repeated himself quietly and only Bordon and Wallace next to him could hear his words. While the two Dragoons looked at each other with a look that was between astonished and stunned, Tavington just kept looking at Tahoe Lehman.

"I see we are finally complete," said General Cornwallis, addressing Colonel Tavington directly. "Colonel Tavington, you can give your men the order to descend. We've reached our goal." They did it without saying anything again. William didn't let himself get out of the saddle quite elegantly. He wanted to draw attention to himself. Especially from the pretty Lehman. They stood next to their horses and held the reins and just as Tavington was about to ask what was happening to the horses, three slaves came running. To the surprise of the Dragoons, two of them were the ones which the soldiers were chasing them. Actually, it couldn't get any worse. It was a terrible day and now that they knew it wasn't rebels they had been following all along, only two slaves and a girl. A girl! How could this happen? How on earth could they let themselves be deceived like that? William quarrelled with the decision whether he should really entrust his horse to this slave or not. But it was taken from him. "Gentlemen and I would like to ask you to put your horses in the hands of these men. They will take good care of them." When Stuart Lehman said that, he stepped off the porch and approached the officers. Hesitantly they handed over the reins and while Blizzard bucked a little, the other two horses let themselves be led without problems. The men stood opposite each other and looked at their faces. William did not allow any movement and looked Stuart Lehman only in the eyes. He stretched out his hand to the Colonel. "Colonel Tavington and after the initial difficulties it's time we introduce each other. My name is Stuart Lehman and I warmly welcome you and your men." A silence covered this place and one could clearly feel a certain tension with those involved. But William took the opportunity and was now the officer he was supposed to be. A polite smile surrounded his mouth and he reached out to Mr. Lehman. After they shook hands briefly and William had introduced the Captain and the Lieutenant, the men started to move and went to the porch. The Dragoons had taken off their helmets and held them under her angled arm.

As Tavington and Stuart Lehman first entered the porch, his gaze met O'Hara. He gave the Colonel a very special facial expression and grinned at him arrogantly. But William ignored it this time and looked at him no further. Than Mr. Lehman turned to his wife and then to his daughter. First he introduced his wife and like William Tavington, a charming and friendly gentleman, he did his best to leave a lasting impression on Mrs. Lehman. She was of course more than satisfied that the Colonel had given her such attention and talked to him briefly. Tavington didn't get the looks of the other gentlemen, who looked quite sour as he flirted with Mrs. Lehman. He also didn't care what the others thought about it. He only knew one thing about such a pretty woman, all you had to do was pay his respects. But the behavior of Tavington alone was not decisive that Mr. Lehman now intervened somewhat energetically. For his wife seemed to please the Colonel very much and made him beautiful eyes. "All right Galilahi and you will have the opportunity to talk to the Colonel afterwards!" He looked at her a little angry. But she only gave him back an innocent smile. When he saw her reaction he cleared his throat and nodded his head. "As you have just heard, Colonel Tavington, my wife is having a hard time dissuading her from ending the subject she had just chosen." William bowed slightly to her and turned back to Stuart Lehman. He led him to his daughter and as if nothing had happened, William came closer. "This is my daughter Tahoe Lehman," Stuart said and Tavington looked at her. His blue eyes looked deep into hers. But somehow it didn't seem to work on her when he fixed her with his eyes like that. Something was wrong. She just stood there and looked at him quite bored. Maybe even a little repulsive.

 _I_   _must have scared her quite a_ _bit! Such a_ _pretty lady! But it wasn't against her at all! How should_ I _know that she was under this cape?_ Without thinking any further he stepped closer and closer to her and took her right hand in his hand and wanted to give her a hand kiss. But quickly she pulled her hand away and as if she had burned herself. She countered his surprised look with hers. They stared at each other for seconds. Her dark eyes and his blue eyes. A silent silence. Without saying another word, she hurried past Tavington and stormed into the house. He just looked at her in amazement and pulled his eyebrows together. "Don't take it personally Colonel. But your first encounter must have scared her a little." When Stuart said that, William just pulled his eyebrow up questioningly. _He shouldn't take it personally?_ _I_ _beg your pardon, and he must have misheard himself. That just now...It_ was a smooth rebuff and very bad for his ego. He watched that Tahoe disappear up the stairs to the next floor. _But_ it's _your own fault, you fucking idiot! You had to chase after her like that. So something of stupid! Then also still the shit action with your saber. In front of all people you made a_ _fool of yourself here. Not to mention what Cornwallis probably had to think of your action. Just like that Stuart Lehman and the father of the little one was. What did he think about you slashing and killing his daughter? What would have happened if Mr. Lehman hadn't intervened? Would you have killed her then? That innocent young lady! No, never!_ _I_ _probably would have...I  would have convinced her to take down her hood. Talked a_ _little to her that she opened the cape and took it off. Probably she would have taken off more of her clothes. Then we would have talked_   _a_ _little more. Just a_ _little_ _more...She was so beautiful and I_ _would have told her._   _I_   _whispered into her ear. My voice deep, sexy and seductive!_ _I_ _wanted to tell her and she had to know that she was such_ a _pretty lady. It was a_ _pity that_ _I_ _could not tell her. But_   _I didn't just want to tell her but also show her how pretty_ _I_ _really found her. My hands would have wandered over her head, into her long, black hair and my fingers would have been playfully busy with her strands. My fingers kept wandering over her face. Over her lips! These certainly soft lips and those were as red as ripe cherries. Her full and red lips! They only had to taste! Her mouth just had to taste! I_ _wanted to touch those lips!_ _I_ _wanted to kiss_   _those lips. Put my mouth gently on hers. Tenderly I_ _would have kissed her and made her crazy with it. Then my lips would have become more energetic and_ _I_ _would have stroked my tongue slowly over her lip so that would have readily opened her mouth. My tongue gets so the entrance to her mouth. Slowly, very slowly it would have danced around her tongue. My hands would have grabbed her neck and back._   _I would pull her close to me. Even tighter and she could feel my cock pressing hard into her belly. She would have groaned and my tongue would now dance faster around hers. Passionately_ _I_ _would have kissed her. Long and intense! But_ _I_ _didn't want to kiss her only on her mouth!_ _I_ _wanted to kiss her all over her hot and beautiful body. Feel her tender skin and taste it. Kiss her beautiful and soft breasts! Kiss her pretty nipples! Let my tongue slowly circle over it._ _I_ _would kiss her between her thighs! Spoil her beautiful pussy! My tongue irritate her clit until she comes trembling and moaning under me! She receives my cock impatiently and_ _I_ _would love her! Again and again! All night long! It would be intense and passionate! This night would be unforgettable for both of us..._

 _I_   _made the decision to let her go as_ a _woman the next day at the latest when the sun rises early. Not that_ _I_ _necessarily thought she was_ a _virgin. But the thought that she was it with great probability still let it become still much more attractive for me. She would be an easy target and I_ _knew exactly which buttons_ _I_ _had to press to land with_ a _woman. She wouldn't be the first to succumb to my charm! But it was also too easy! Not really_ a _serious challenge!_

William lost himself in his thoughts and his grin was now cheeky and challenging and also arrogant. "Be that as it may. Gentlemen. I would like to invite you all to a refreshment. Make yourself comfortable and feel at home." Stuart pointed to the table outside on the porch. Abigail had prepared it with plenty of drinks and small snacks. While the men briefly exchanged glances, Tavington stood as if grown up and did not move. "Colonel Tavington", said a voice to him. It was Cornwallis standing behind him to the side. "Here's to a word!" It was unmistakable in his key that the General was annoyed. William winked briefly with his eyes and then turned to the General. "My Lord General." He took an attitude. While the other gentlemen enjoyed the refreshment, the General and the Colonel still needed some clarification. An explanation for the behaviour of Tavington. With serious faces they looked at each other. Mrs. Lehman saw this as an opportunity to look after her daughter. It had not escaped her how her behaviour towards the Colonel was. Also she had not noticed anything of the incident that had happened a few minutes ago here. She couldn't know that Tavington had threatened Tahoe with the saber. When this happened she was in the kitchen with Abigail preparing the drinks and snacks. She quickly disappeared into the house and up the stairs. Although she had made a quick apology, the gentlemen looked after her in amazement. "You can come up with a good excuse for your misconduct today Colonel Tavington! I am already enormously curious what you tell me this time for a story!" With cold eyes and anger, Cornwallis left Tavington. He went to General O'Hara and followed with interest what he had talked with Mr. Lehman. William was visibly annoyed and would have liked to leave there if his Captain Bordon hadn't been there again. He had packed both his hands full and now approached William from the side. In his left hand he had the cup of homemade lemonade and in his right hand were small skewers with cheese and vegetables. James Bordon had a good time. "You should try that Colonel," Bordon said and handed Tavington his right hand. William looked only briefly at the skewers, then raised his head again and looked strained at the Generals. "Thank you Captain Bordon. Maybe later," Tavington replied. "Later? There is nothing left for later," Bordon said and went over to the table and grabbed the spittoon plate again. Tavington just rolled his eyes and turned a little away from the action and looked at the surroundings. He liked it and here he could also feel comfortable. Everything was so lovingly arranged and he could clearly see that Mrs. Lehman had a lot of fingers to play with it. This Lehman woman and what was her name again? Something with G. Oh right! Galilahi and what a name! But typical for Indians. He had already seen some of them here. But there had never been such a pretty woman before. Let alone with such a beautiful daughter. Both were quite stunningly pretty and no wonder. Like the mother, like the daughter. And these eyes! They were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. This colour, this radiance, this fire, this passion - he could have lost himself in it! Meanwhile he stood in front of the porch and breathed relaxed. His gaze was on the ground, Lt. Wallace stepped beside him. "Sir". He handed Tavington a glass of lemonade. Shortly he looked at Wallace and took the glass. "Thank you, Lieutenant," he replied politely. Wallace just nodded his head and they both saw over the estate. "It's really very nice here Colonel!" William said nothing about it. He sipped on the glass and was very pleased about this excellent taste. He pulled his eyebrows up and looked into the glass with a light smile on his face.

_It is really very nice here and maybe the idea to accompany the General here was not as wrong as it was first thought. It could be very amusing and exciting!_

He grinned boldly and followed his thoughts.


	13. We should Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angry Tahoe Lehman and her fights against her feelings. But how lucky she is to have a proud mother. A little less conversation between mother and daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay and now we know who the rebel is. What a surprise ;-). But I guess the surprise was more for Tavington. Awww and the look on his face. Haha like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I would like to hug him.  
> By the way it was important for me to show a different Tavington. A man who loves woman and sleep with them. What he thinks about of Tahoe is exactly the same. He want to fuck her. But in an other way. He want be nice and gentle. Mmmh.....I think this will be difficult for him. Or how I would like to say: We will see! ;-)  
> And what about Tahoe? She thought about her feelings. The feelings for the man who chase after her. She is so damn cute. Like the sheep catch up by the hungry wolf.

She ran up the stairs and straight into her room. As soon as she got there, she slammed the door behind her. With a loud bang it fell into the lock. At that moment she didn't care if anybody could hear the loud slam of the door through the whole house. She really didn't care. She was angry and all that only because of this one man. 

The day started very well when she got up early and finished Raven. Then she was hunting with Archie and Joe. They were very successful and Tahoe was very proud of her shooting skills when she took some animals with a hit. After the hunt they just wanted to go home. But just riding home was too boring for Tahoe. She had this funny idea of horse races. If she had not been mistaken there times. Because what at the beginning so grandiose began ended completely in a single disaster. In retrospect she could have slapped herself for her stupidity. But where would she have guessed that exactly where they rode the Dragoons were there for a long time. She didn't have a chance to see it coming out. So much the worse it was now that these people were here from there. Here where she lives and where she is at home. 

She tugged energetically at her things. She threw of rage the boots in the next corner. When she took off her trousers, there was a knock on her door. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Another knock on the door. "Tahoe?" It was her mother. "Yes," she replied loudly and the door slowly opened and her mother stepped inside. Tahoe's mood didn't get any better. "Tahoe darling. Is everything alright with you?" But she didn't answer her mother and took off her pants. It landed in another corner of the room. "Tahoe Lehman," her mother admonished her. "What?" You could hear in her voice that she was irritated. "Did father send you", she questioned a little more calmly. "No," her mother replied and collected the dirty things from the floor. She held the boots in her hands. "I will take them to Muck," Galilahi said. Tahoe who was sitting on her bed, sadly drooping her head, said: "Father will never let me ride again after the incident today!“ Galilahi sighed and sat next to her daughter. "What were you thinking?" She looked at her mother in amazement. Her face astonished and her eyebrows pulled up. "We? We didn't do anything at all," Tahoe replied and looked at her hands lying in her lap. "This Colonel is to blame for everything!“ Her voice sounded very angry. "I beg your pardon?" Mrs. Lehman only looked at her daughter surprised and questioning. "You should have seen him. There in the forest. His face and that expression in his eyes. As if the devil himself was after him." "Listen to Tahoe and don't you think you should have finished this thing in time?" "No and why? Why should we? We had our fun and it's his own fault if he had to chase us like that!" The expression on Mrs. Lehman's face became more and more curious. What on earth has happened? She cleared her throat and turned to her daughter so that she could look at her directly. 

"Would it be too much to ask you to tell me everything again?" Tahoe rolled her eyes and nodded her head. "All right and everything was fine. We had successfully finished the hunt when we were already on our way home. But only riding back was somehow boring. Then I had the idea with the competition riding. A horse race. Who is the first at home has won. So we rode along and suddenly this group stood in front of us. This group of soldiers. We didn't think of anything else. So we rode on. We could not have imagined that they would follow us. Then the persecution began. While Archie and Joe were being followed by two soldiers. I had this Colonel in my neck. He really gave everything not to lose the connection. I just wished he had given up. But I was wrong. When we arrived here, Raven was scared by the carriage and this Colonel almost fell off the horse. That was a sight. How his horse went up and almost threw him off. Apparently he was so angry that he pulled his saber and threatened me with it. Then there was General Cornwallis and Father. So end of the story." Tahoe took a deep breath and waited for her mother's reaction.

At first she said nothing. After a felt eternity she spoke calmly to Tahoe. "So my dear lady, now you listen to me carefully. Have you actually gone completely mad? How can you come up with such an idea? Riding competitions? That is not acceptable. Do you even know what situation we are in right now? Probably not. Because then it would never have come this far. Damn Tahoe and you should have made yourselves known. It's war Tahoe and what do you think the soldiers thought where you suddenly appeared in front of them? They thought you would attack them. In your clothes you look like rebels. The militias have camps here. It's not far from here. If I only imagine that they would have gotten you. It's unthinkable and a terrible thought." Galilahi just shook his head. She was disappointed with her daughter and got up from the bed. Tahoe just looked at her. "I'll have to discuss this with your father and then we'll see." "Mother please and I am sorry. I really didn't think it would end like this. Had I known how this Colonel would react, I would never have ridden away from him." Her mother just looked at her in astonishment. "Oh, really not Tahoe?" "Mmmh...well maybe not. But..." "Enough and I'll leave it in the room like this. I know exactly how you are my child and you don't like to be told what to do. You are much too proud for that. I know that and your father knows that too." Tahoe rose from her bed and stepped up to her mother. Both looked at each other and had that certain sparkle in their eyes. Galilahi took her daughter in her arms. She hugged her tightly. "Oh my beloved Tahoe and you never would have grown up so fast!“ As they released themselves from their embrace, Tahoe rolled a tear down her cheek. Her mother gently wiped it away with her hand. "I am proud of you, my child and I would have loved to see you leaving the Colonel.“ Galilahi smiled and so did her daughter. "But mother what irritates me the most is his behavior towards me." She sat down on her bed again and looked questioningly at her mother. "I suppose it, he was just as surprised. He probably never expected there to be such a pretty young lady under the cape." "Mmmh and that means something now?" Her mother laughed and shook her head. "Oh my child and how am I supposed to explain that to you?“ A short silence reigned between the two. "Tahoe, it's time for you to get a little closer to this topic." "Why should I do that? Just because there's a troop of soldiers here now." "No of course not and I don't mean that. What I'm saying is that men are so simply knitted." Tahoe didn't understand anything anymore and did she want to understand that at all? "Men work very simply. When they see a woman, they think of only one thing at a time." "You mean sex?" "Right Tahoe. But what I want to say is that there are differences. With the men. There are many who are very charming and charismatic and..." "Good-looking." Tahoe interrupted her mother. Both laughed. "Right. Just like your father!" "Mother please and I like father very much. But that I had to find him handsome now?" "No certainly not and that is what he is your father for." "Yes, but…!“ "But there are enough other good-looking men out there." "Mmmh." "I know you're not really interested in this topic." "What makes you think so?" "I am your mother and nothing escapes me.“ "How true.“ "Neither did I miss your look earlier when the Colonel wanted to kiss your hand. I saw it exactly how you looked at him!“ "I was...I was angry at him and that's why I looked at him like that!" "No, Tahoe and believe me, if you had really been mad at him, you would have looked at him differently." Tahoe was slow annoyed by this conversation. "Yes well and I didn't want him to kiss my hand. That's why I looked at him that way." "Oh Tahoe darling and I think we'll have to some more conversations soon." "Huh and why?" "It's time I told you some basic things about dealing with men." "No thank you mother and no need. This incident with the one man today is enough for me completely." "Tahoe." "Please mother and I have really no interest in men!" Both women looked at each other and Galilahi sighed. "All right dear and I won't bother you any further with this subject. I would just ask you to dress something else. We want to eat together with the officers afterwards." "I will. But first I would like to visit Raven." "Of course, darling.“ She pressed her daughter once more before she left the room. 

Tahoe let herself fall on her bed. She sighed loudly. What have I done to deserve all this? She stared at the ceiling and closed her eyes. The experience appeared in pictures before her eyes. She saw herself riding through the forest with Raven. Quickly at a gallop and in her neck always the pursuer. Who didn't give in and didn't let up. He was like a shadow. At the beginning of this pursuit it was only stress but with time it developed into an exciting thing. She had fun playing the game. But this fun should end when she faced him. Both were quite exhausted and the bodies were clearly marked by the effort. She also saw his arrogant grin. So sure of victory! His posture on the horse made him seem overpowering. Then there was also this action with the saber and not to forget the one with the kiss on the hand. She certainly didn't want that. She didn't want him to kiss her, even if it only concerned her hand. She really did not want that! Or perhaps she did want it after all? She saw his blue eyes looking deep into hers and was absolutely sure she had never seen such beautiful eyes before. Then the grip was on her hand. His touch so soft and yet firm. She now got goose bumps and that not only on her arms where the hair stood up. A strange feeling was in her belly and she sighed softly. With the thought of his hand, her hands wandered over her body. Over her breasts, where her nipples were beautifully stiff, further over her belly and ever further down. 

Colonel William Tavington, she thought and now clearly saw his face. Such a pretty face and he still looked so young. Much too young to be a Colonel. His distinctive cheeks and chin. His nose and those pretty lips! So wonderfully shaped and a challenge to touch them with her delicate fingers and then kiss them. Her soft lips on his! To feel it and taste it! It definitely tasted unique! So special! To feel his lips everywhere on her body! 

Her hands drove over her underpants and she felt that this time something was different. She moaned quietly. She was wet and this realization suddenly shocked her. What the hell are you doing here, Tahoe? She asked herself the question. You can't think of the Colonel and satisfy yourself in the process. Are you crazy? He's an arrogant bastard. I hate him! She tried to persuade herself. But something was wrong. On one side she would have loved to scratch out his eyes and on the other side she imagined what it would feel like if he took her in his strong arms and held her. Then he would kiss her...

Oh, stop it already! You won't think about it anymore. Besides, he is only a man after all. Men have never interested you before. So forget it and forget him very quickly. But it was easier said than done. She could not forget him. He was too interesting for her. He was the image of a man. He was tall, slim and with broad shoulders. He had big hands that could grab properly and a really pretty butt. How she would like to see these body parts without uniform...He must have an incredible body!

Tahoe sighed and would wish this man would be with her now. She was attracted to him and more than she could have imagined. 

She got up from her bed and made herself fresh. As she stood naked in front of her wash bowl and splashed the cold water on her face it helped her to sort out her thoughts a little. Also that she could cool her very heated body.  
She stood in front of her closet and was spoilt for choice. What should I wear? A dress? Or a pair of trousers? Something long? Something short? Maybe a dress after all? 

She chose a dress. It was beautiful and woven by Indian women. These women belonged to the tribe to which their mother once belonged. Galilahi Lehman often visited her former tribe and brought gifts. They also exchanged different goods among themselves.

This white dress was very simple. But it looked enchanting on her. She put it on and then looked at herself extensively in the mirror. It was big enough to look from bottom to top. It was a standing mirror and it stood on the left side of her room next to a chest of drawers. When she saw her reflection, she smiled. She liked what she saw. Her body was beautiful and she didn't have to hide it. The circumstance of the dress she was wearing now made it even more apparent. She decided to wore no underwear. It was too warm outside. Why necessarily wear more? The dress was tightly cut but not too tight either. But only in the right places. Thus her body forms would come to the fore perfectly. She looked proudly at her breasts and buttocks. A satisfied grin was on her face. Further she looked at herself and her dress. It was without sleeves and to the left and right of her neck the fabric went along. It looked almost like an undershirt for men. Only without sleeves. At the breasts the fabric became tighter and towards the middle a little further up to and including her bottom. From the length it went to the middle of her thigh. It was decorated with playful little details. So there was a little bit of lace at the bottom of the hem and small colorful beads were worked in. 

She turned back and forth in front of the mirror and bent her right leg a little and pushed the dress a little up her thigh. Her long, slender legs seemed endless and she turned to the other side. She did it again. She shone all over her face and her eyes had the colour of onyx. 

I am looking forward to the reaction of Tavington when he sees me like this. He will certainly like it. So I also look much more feminine. 

But somehow something was still missing. Something special and unique. So she decided for a chain. It was a black leather strap with a sapphire pendant. A beautiful gemstone and so unique in color. The rays and sparkle which showed the whole variety especially in the sunlight. This blue...

Like his eyes, Tahoe thought and her fingers played with the stone. She saw herself in the mirror and sighed.  
A short time later she made her way to her parents and the guests. Barefoot she jumped down the stairs and walked out the back door. She was on her way to the stable and wanted to see how Raven was doing. But she also wanted to take another look at that other horse.


	14. Stay over the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel William Tavington and his Dragoons will stay over the night. Just only one night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets more and more interesting ;-). 
> 
> What will happen???

While Galilahi and Tahoe were in conversation with each other. The men were standing on the porch and talked extensively about different topics. Only Tavington and his men were a little apart. William honestly had no desire for this witty conversation of the Generals. Also what Mr. Stuart Lehman told was relatively irrelevant.

He mainly enjoyed this beautiful environment. He liked it very much and with a little imagination he could even imagine living here. On such a large estate with his family. With a beautiful woman at his side and many children. He imagined sitting on the porch with his wife and watching his children play. His children! He loved children and would like to have a whole bunch of these small and lively creatures. When he followed his thoughts a deep voice called. "Colonel and would you have probably goodness a moment here to come?" It was Cornwallis and annoyed William twisted his eyes. He sighed and set himself in motion. His path led him straight to the porch. "My Lord General," he said succinctly. Cornwallis turned to him. "Ah Colonel and a word." William tried to stay calm and had no idea what was coming. What was bad to happen today? It was already all shit anyway. "Surely you're wondering why I called you to me now?" Cornwallis saw him questioningly. But William didn't make a sound. Cornwallis forced himself to smile. "I will tell you, Colonel. We will stay here the night. Mr. Lehman was so kind as to put his guest house at our disposal. There's plenty of room for you and your men." William thought he had interrogated himself and just raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Sir? And I don't quite understand." "Colonel Tavington, I would ask you to accept this offer." "My Lord General, with all due respect," and the General interrupted him immediately. "Enough of this Tavington and see it as a chance to relax a little. Even if it is only the one night. Do we understand each other there, Colonel?" William swallowed his frustration. "Understood my Lord." Politely he nodded his head slightly in agreement. The men looked at each other again and O'Hara had as always this stupid look on his face.

After they still had little conversation, Mr. Lehman showed their the rooms. Together they went over to the guest house. That was built in the same style as the house. It also had a large porch. On the second floor were balconies appropriate with many pretty multicolored flowers. They entered the house and Stuart showed them the rooms. On the ground floor and next to the entrance there were two large rooms to the left and right of it. They were furnished as living rooms with fireplaces. Cosy sofas and seating. Beautiful carpets lay everywhere just as fresh flowers stood too. Be it on small side tables or on the large dining table that was right in the room and directly to the left of the living room. They walked along the hallway and up the stairs. The wooden planks creaked under their feet.

Stuart Lehman first showed the Generals their rooms. These must have been the larger guest rooms. Then he showed Tavington his room and Willam was more than happy with it. The room was bright and friendly. On the left was a fireplace. In front of it stood two comfortable armchairs and a small table. On it stood a white porcelain vase with a colourful spring bouquet. With roses, lilies and carnations. All in the colours red, rose, pink and white. The bathroom was also on this side. The door was open and William took a look inside. What he saw made him sit up inside. There was a bathtub in the middle of the room. He didn't even remember the last time he took a hot bath. So it was time and how much he was looking forward to it. He stepped back and turned around and saw the big bed. His gaze remained on it. It looked pretty comfortable and just too inviting. He would have liked to have thrown himself in there immediately and grabbed a pillow and slept. This bed looked like what he had at home in England. It was made of high quality dark wood. It was also big enough to offer him enough space.

Him and this pretty Miss Lehman!

_Beware Tavington and not again!_

While he admonished himself, his eyes looked at the wooden cross hanging over the headboard of the bed. He just grinned again.

 _This Christian stuff! Let them believe in it. I_ _will not. Because I_ _have not believed in God for a_ _long time._   _I_ _have given up faith in him. The only thing I_ _believe in is myself!_

He pulled up his eyebrow.

_Great and then I_ _fuck her just under the eyes of God. Damn William! Please pull yourself together._

He was too busy with this Tahoe and was too easily distracted by her. That wasn't good and he knew that too. Nevertheless, he was still thinking about her. These beautiful dark eyes…

"I hope you're satisfied with your room, Colonel Tavington." It was Stuart Lehman who asked and looked at him expectantly. "I really like it Mr. Lehman," William replied. Stuart was already a little pleased that Tavington liked this. But unfortunately Stuart had no idea that the Colonel meant only indirectly the room. If Mr. Lehman had suspected that this meant his daughter, he would not have welcomed Tavington and his men so kindly.

William took his helmet and threw it into one of the two armchairs. His gloves landed on it. He was now standing with his hands crossed behind his back. He lifted his head slightly and grinned. As so often, it seemed arrogant. Stuart noted this and told the men to look at the rest of the building.

When William was to go down the stairs, O'Hara stopped him. They now stood alone on the upper floor. "It was not to be overlooked Colonel Tavington that you showed yourself once again from your best side. You are truly a gentleman." Both officers faced each other and William smiled slightly. "If only you knew General O'Hara!" "If I knew what, Colonel?" They looked at each other again. With cold and angry eyes. When William wanted to answer him, O'Hara interrupted. "Let me guess. It has something to do with the young Lehman. A beautiful young lady. Don't you agree with Colonel?" No reaction came from William. Only the muscles in his cheeks twitched and was a sign that he bit his teeth firmly together. O'Hara looked at him slightly amused and pulled his eyebrows. "That's what I thought and it's a real shame that your charming way always works with women. But not this time". The General turned to walk away and when he stopped in front of the stairs and threw a last sentence at Tavington. "But do you know what Colonel Tavington? I wouldn't be surprised if the door to your room opened in the morning and the young Lehman came out of your room. A true gentleman, isn't it Colonel?" William narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together. What else could he say? He said nothing this time and remained silent. O'Hara just grinned and continued his way down the stairs.

William stayed behind and he stood there like rooted. His gaze went back to the room where he was to spend the night and sighed. The thoughts drifted away and were once again with Tahoe.

He imagined them both rolling through the sheets. He gently pushed her into the pillows and kissed her passionately all over her body. His hard cock in her wet and tight pussy. Her body underneath him and he feels how she moves. Her moaning gets louder and louder. Their two bodies first move slowly and then faster and faster together in the same rhythm. She has her hands over her head and he puts his much bigger ones over hers. They entwined their fingers and he could feel her. She sighs and whispers his name. He gently kisses her neck and they reach the climax together.

His eyes sparkled and he sighed. Now he also reached the stairs and before he went down he turned to the room again and shook his head. His grin didn't disappear when he went down the steps and through the door onto the porch.


	15. The pretty young Lady and the handsome english Colonel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They'll meet at the stable. Tahoe Lehman and Colonel Tavington. They talk to each other. She is naughty and has no respect for him. He is jealous, angry and arrogant. Both don't like each other and yet something develops. But will the two also notice the changes? What then is what is developing there? Are they true feelings? Or maybe even love? Or is it just a kind of distraction and change from everyday life and war? And does the young half Indian have feelings for the english officer? And what is that strange tingling in her belly when he looks at her with his beautiful blue eyes? Or this strange feeling between her legs? And why does she want William to touch her so much?  
> And what about William? Does he also have feelings for the pretty young woman? Or is she just a welcome change for him? A pastime? Does he always only want a good and fast fuck? He is always horny and looking for a virgin.  
> And what about Mr. and Mrs. Lehman? Do they both notice the changes of their daughter? And how will they deal with it? And what should they think of this man Tavington anyway?  
> Will Mr. Lehman regret that he invited General Cornwallis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I made it. Finally! What a chapter. Awww...I really love it. And it's sooo long!! I can't stop writing.
> 
> The pairing Tahoe and William will show us some nice things here ;-).

She went to the stable and already saw Muck there who took care of the horses. She also saw the horse from Tavington. An english thoroughbred horse. A beautiful chestnut stallion. She immediately noticed it when they first saw each other there at this crossroads. Muck tied the horses in front of the stable and took their saddles and cleaned them. As he was busy with Crassus' hooves, Tahoe approached him. She was about to stretch out her hand to Blizzard when Muck said to her: "Careful and I'd rather not do that if I were you!" She looked at him questioningly. He walked around Crassus and made the other hooves. "It was already an act to take off his halter. Something like that and three of us finally made it. I have never experienced such a stubbornness and obstinacy before." Tahoe had to grin. She had experienced it before, with the rider sitting on top.

She still smiled and approached Blizzard. With her left hand she lightly touched his head. Excited, he neighed and pulled his head up. "Tahoe", Muck shouted. "All well my boy...ssshh...it's all good." She spoke quietly to the horse and it seemed to work. Blizzard calmed down and stopped quite still as her hands wandered over his head, stroked over his mane and over his neck further forward to his mouth. Lightly she drove her fingers past his mouth and saw that he was injured there. _You miserable bastard Tavington!_ He must have pulled the reins like a madman. Her gaze continued over the horse. Her words soft and calming and her hands slowly caressed the back towards to the belly. What she saw there frightened her. Blizzard bled where Tavington had pushed his spur into his stomach. She shook her head and sighed. "Don't worry and we'll help you", she said, looking into Blizzard's eyes. Her head leaned on his nose and closed her eyes. On her forehead she felt the warmth of the horse. He was very calm. She took her head back a little and looked at it again. "Such a beautiful guy", and gave him a kiss on the blaze. Blizzard answered with a wiggle of his ears. When she saw that, she smiled. Apparently he enjoyed being cared for by a young woman. She wanted to help him and did so. Much to Muck's annoyance he tried to dissuade her from this idea. "Not a good idea", he said, pointing out that Tavington would certainly not like it if Tahoe smeared any ointment on the injuries. He should be right about his assumption.

 

As she was about to smear the ointment on Blizzard's stomach, her father and the other men came out of the guest house. Tavington was the last. It took a moment to realize what was going on at the stable. From his eye wraps he saw it and turned his head there. With big eyes he saw what the young Lehman was doing there and couldn't believe it. _She laid her hand on his horse. His horse!_ William repeated himself mentally. _She should rather let her tender hands wander so devotedly over his body! Stop and don't lose focus!_ But now that he thought of it, his anger had vanished and he grinned. Maybe he should just stand there and keep watching her. _You'll see what you get out of it! When Blizzard kicks you with his hoof. You little pretty beast!_ His eyes looked further and he recognized that she had changed. No pants and boots! But such a white piece that a dress had to be. But so generous and short that he immediately had to think of Mr. Lehman and wondered if a father would allow his daughter to run around like that. As guests were now also visiting. Certainly not and was looking forward to the discussion between father and daughter. His grin became a smile. He watched her with interest. But with once the good mood was gone. When he saw how she gave Blizzard a kiss! _But now it is enough! Stop it! How dare she. To give his horse more attention than him._ He was jealous. It was absurd. He was jealous of his own horse.  _I_   _will show you how to treat a_ _man like me with respect!_

 

With fast big steps he walked towards her. But Tahoe had no idea and treated Blizzard's wounds. She heard someone come closer, but she didn't turn her head. Only when she heard a voice call, her hand stopped. She twisted her eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" This voice! Male, deep and somehow sexy! It was Tavington. She rose from her squat and took a deep breath. She already knew what was coming. With her back she stood to the Colonel and he walked further towards her. When he was only two steps away he stopped. His chest lifted and sank quickly. Pulse and heart rate were elevated. The adrenaline shot through his body. Whether it was because he was in a bad mood or because of the fact that his eyes were looking at the enchanting back of Tahoe. He liked what he saw more than well. Her long black hair reaching up to her butt. How does it feel to have it between his fingers? Or holding her hair with his hands when he fucks her from behind? He grinned and his gaze went further down. His eyes stared at her butt and he found it crisp. Such a pretty ass and imagined how his hands grabbed there and he gave her one slap after the other. For a long time he looked and tried to see if she was wearing underwear. Clearly she was not wearing any! _You damn beast! Do you want me to completely lose my composure?_ Apparently Tahoe noticed his looks. Because she smiled easily. "What the hell are you doing, did I ask you?" William once again forgot his good english upbringing for a moment. _Shit_ and cursed himself for his choice of words. He wanted to behave differently towards her. Suddenly she turned around and her eyes met. Short and violent and for a moment the world seemed to stand still. With her big dark onyx eyes she looked up at him from below and winked with her long eyelashes and that look! _Dear heaven!_ William was just so caught up in it that he had to think for a moment about what to do or say. But Tahoe was no different. She was trapped in his blue eyes and immediately thought of the pendant she was wearing around her neck. _This sparkle, this radiance! Like his eyes._ "What are you doing here, Miss Lehman?" His voice sounded rough and irritated. She briefly drove herself through her hair. Silently William watched it. He would have wished it had been his hand. A light breeze blew through her hair. A strand of hair got lost in her face and she quickly sorted it back behind her ear. William had the urge to do her the favor but did not. "What I'm doing here Colonel", she replied irritatedly. But he found it rather bitchy. _Great and she wouldn't be the first bitch he gets._ His attitude towards her was now more than arrogant.

 

He built himself up in front of her and deliberately stepped one step closer. He crossed his hands behind his back and looked down at her questioningly. She was one head smaller than him. Amused, he raised his left eyebrow. He tried to provoke her and unfortunately it worked. "You can see that", and she showed him the little tin can. "I'll take care of your horse Colonel Tavington!" She said his name with clear emphasis. William sighed and the muscles in his cheeks began to work. She was really more exciting than he thought and that only excited him even more. "Do you mean Miss Lehman", he questioned curiously. "Yes, of course, and what do you think I'm doing here", she snarled at him. "If you don't do it already!" That sentence was a cheek from her and his grin disappeared. He pulled his eyebrows together furiously. "Beware your cheeky tongue Miss or..." "Or what happens then", she interrupted his sentence. "Will you chase me through the forest again or threaten me with your saber?" She looked cheekily at him and had no respect for him. _Not through the forest but through my bed_ _I_ _will chase you! You pretty, bitchy beast!_ She saw his reaction and the dimples on his cheeks. He looked like a naughty little boy. "If you so desire the continuation of our relationship..." "What kind of relationship? We haven't even started anything worth continuing." Both had no idea what had happened to them in the meantime! "My dear Miss..." "I'm not your dear Miss Colonel!" They looked at each other and nobody wanted to give in. So the discussion went on. "It's a pity. Such a pretty young lady and no respect at all." "What a pity Colonel Tavington and such a handsome english officer and no sign of a gentleman." _Shit!_ Did she really just say that? She bit her tongue. A little surprised by this statement William crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You can't imagine what I would like to do with you!" "No and I don't really care either. But please only to and if you absolutely want to tell me". She twisted her eyes. "You put Miss Lehman over the knee." He took his arms down. "A little respect for you..." "You'd like that, Colonel." "You have no idea how much I would like that." His cheeky grin was there again. "I can imagine it already and you are a man who doesn't give up so fast and mostly gets what he wants." _Most of the time? Always! He always gets what he wants!_

 

"I always get what I want!" He corrected in his very own way. "Please Colonel and just do it. If you have fun with it." "I have it and believe me I am not the only one who will enjoy it. Isn't that right, Miss Lehman?" His eyes looked deep into hers and she held his gaze. She didn't want to look away and she couldn't either. "I beg your pardon?" "I think you know exactly what this is about." He took a short break and stood there more relaxed than a few moments ago. "You are a beautiful young lady", and his eyes wandered along her body. From top to bottom and back again. "With certain advantages." He held his head slightly slanting and there was a slight smile around his mouth wraps. One could have had the impression he flirted with her and now pulled out all the stops. He was extremely charming. Tahoe's cheeks turned red and a woolly warmth rose from her. Never before had a man been so close to her. So charming and so arrogant. She said nothing and so William continued. "I think we should start all over again." His hand took hers and before she could react this time he bent over and kissed her. He looked deep into her eyes. Completely surprised she let it happen this time and she felt his soft lips on her skin and also his thumb slightly stroking the surface of her hand. Her little hairs stood up under his gentle touches. _What is happening to me?_ She was lost in her thoughts and tried to hide her restlessness. "Colonel William Tavington. Green Dragoons!" He said it with a calm and seductive voice. He still held her hand and nodded his head slightly at her. _What the hell is going on here?_ She had to get away from there and as fast as she could. He flirted with her all the time and looked deep into her eyes. William made her feel that she was something very special. _Are you actually totally stupid?_ She admonished herself. Actually she found his way quite exciting and stimulating. Because as he stood in front with his whole appearance and this uniform to it. She felt only more attracted by him. He looked so good. Damn good and she kept looking at him. Her gaze hung on this uniform. She looked at his broad shoulders and could see that he was wearing a vest under his jacket. Underneath he also wore a shirt. _He must be warm! The way he is packed! What does he look like underneath?_ She now saw him with naked muscular torso and imagined her fingers touching every single point of it. _Has he hair on his chest? He certainly has them and every man will have them, won't he?_ In any case she found out quite fast that he had a pretty butt. So at least what she saw in the tight pants he was wearing. But also good for her that was so tight! The men certainly didn't like that. _Stop! Stop it immediately! Tahoe Lehman,_ she admonished herself and _stopped thinking about such_ _a_ _thing!_ Quickly she pulled her hand out of his. William wasn't really surprised anymore.

 

Suddenly a person stepped next to them. It was Captain Bordon. He apologized politely as he interrupted the conversation. "Colonel Tavington, Miss Lehman. General Cornwallis wishes to speak to you Sir!" Tahoe looked amused at the two gentlemen. "I see your nanny is there too. Great and then he can take care of Blizzard." "Just a moment!" James answered her angrily. William briefly raised his hand and James understood immediately. He should keep his mouth shut. "As you can see, Captain Bordon, this young lady does not have her tongue under control!" "You're lucky Colonel Tavington, only has my tongue out of control and nothing else." William raised his eyebrows in amazement and James grinned all over his face. It was clear what both men were thinking about at that moment! "Nice that I can amuse you so much, gentlemen." She said very annoyed and bitchy. "You have many more interesting things to do with us, Miss Lehman." His grin was enough for Tahoe to lose her self-control. She built herself up in front of him. Hands on her hips. She looked at him angrily. "Who do you think you are Colonel Tavington? Come here and behave like the last ass. You think you own everything, don't you? But that's not true. You'll have to behave while you're here!" Angrily she pressed the tin can into Bordon's hand. Silently the men looked at her. James just looked at her questioningly and the Colonel just kept smiling. Casually he stood there and his hands were on his belt. His eyes looked at her and he tried to catch her gaze again. He hoped it would work. Just like a few minutes before. But this time it didn't work.  

 

Quickly she turned around and disappeared hastily towards the house. As she stepped through the back door she ran up the stairs to her room. With a loud bang she slammed the door behind her. She leaned her back against it and closed her eyes. The two officers had no choice but to look after the young Miss. The men each had their own ideas about it.

 

 _I_ _want her! Damn it!_ _I_ _want her with me tonight! Then_ _I_ _will show her what_ _I_ _just meant!_ He liked her! She thrills him! She excited him! With her bitchy nature and big mouth she reached him. Much too much he wanted her and now clearly noticed that his whole body was in turmoil. His heart was beating like crazy and his breathing went faster. His hands started sweating and pressing his cock against the fabric of his pants was again more than clear. He looked after her for a long time and looked at her pretty rear view. His eyes stared at her butt and he saw how she moved it and her hips slightly back and forth. It made him really crazy. Even when she had disappeared in the house he still looked in her direction. Lightly he bit his lower lip. James who had known William far too long noticed this with interest and a smile was on his face. "If you ask me", and James turned to William. But he didn't look at his Captain but stared straight ahead. "Quite exciting the Miss Lehman!" He just grinned at William and felt his looks on his face. He breathed deeply. He turned to James and looked at him in astonishment. "What", came quickly over his lips. James' eyes flashed. "And if I may add that to William, she's very pretty, too." William guessed what James was getting at. But he didn't let on anything. Anyway, outwardly he was calm. Inside, every single fiber of his body cried out.

 

 _Very pretty?_ William thought about the words. _Damn James and do you need glasses? Pretty? Damn it! She's beautiful and she's the most beautiful thing I've seen over the last few months!_

 

But William didn't want to tell the Captain that openly. Not yet. Instead he pulled his eyebrows together. "A cobra is pretty too", he said quickly. James just grinned and pulled his eyebrows up. "If you mean Colonel." "Damn it and yes!" That ended the conversation for William and he turned to Muck. He stood silently next Bordon's horse the whole time. He cleaned it and kept himself discreetly in the background. William handed him the tin can. "Please continue with that." He spoke calmly and politely to Muck. He took the can and bowed out of respect for him. The Colonel replied with a friendly smile. When he turned back to James, he still grinned. William just shook his head. After a short change of perspective they went back to the group where General Cornwallis was waiting. All kinds of thoughts went through William's head. But mainly it was one thing and one person to whom all his attention lay.

 

When the officers reached the group, Cornwallis and O'Hara were already approaching. Friendly they recommended themselves from the other gentlemen. The General sought personal contact with Tavington. The remaining gentlemen moved away to keep a necessary distance. Cornwallis looked darkly at William. He pulled his eyebrows together and stepped directly in front of the General. He took an attitude and waited. Cornwallis turned half to O'Hara and said, "I think General O'Hara should be in this conversation as well." The officers briefly changed glances and it was clear that none of the participants would like the conversation. But whatever. Cornwallis quoted Tavington with two of his fingers. The Colonel approached and his posture was unchanged. "Once again, this matter needs further discussion. You are really forcing me to do this Colonel Tavington!" William only looked at him questioningly and raised his left eyebrow. This little gesture always made the General furious and no matter in which context it was. "Colonel Tavington and do I always have to remind you of your duties?" His gaze is fixed on William. "My Lord?" William gave himself ignorantly and remained relaxed. Probably he was only halfway there and didn't really listen to what Cornwallis told him. "My order was clear. What did I tell you about escorting me and the carriage? What has gotten into you Colonel? Chasing after these people and possibly hanging them from the nearest tree. Are you aware of your actions? Do you even know what you are doing? These people here and you will be kind to them. If I catch you once again betraying me and disobeying an order it will have final consequences for you. Do we understand each other, Colonel?" The grey eyes were looking at William. He swallowed hard and just wished that he could vanish into thin air. "What were you thinking",  the General asked him. William was about to answer when O'Hara spoke to him. "As my Lord seems to me, the Colonel didn't really think about it when he rode after those rebels. Some things will just never change. Won't Colonel Tavington?" O'Hara was an absolute bastard and he let William feel it all too gladly. His look at William was amusing and arrogant. But he only slightly pulled his nose up and turned his gaze back to Cornwallis. "Colonel Tavington and I know you will always be loyal to me and the english crown. I admire your performance in this war. But you do not challenge my tolerance. For it is not infinite." A silence arose and the officers looked at each other. "In the interest of all of us Colonel Tavington, you will apologize to the Lehmans and explain your misconduct. Have I made myself clear enough Colonel?" The face of General Cornwallis showed no emotion. He was a master at hiding his true emotions. "I understood very well my Lord!" William replied and drew sharp air into his lungs. Slowly he breathed out again and was glad to have survived this.

 

Tahoe Lehman was angry and excited. She leaned against her room door and struggled with her feelings. Her eyes were closed. Her heart was racing. Her breath was fast and irregular. The thoughts in her head circled once again around one and the same person. _How could that be? How on earth can you be so fixated on one person?_ This person, actually this man, was not really what he imagined to be a gentleman. Before he stumbled into her life she had heard a lot about the fights and the english soldiers. Also the stories about this one man who was so ice-cold and brutal. _Maybe he was this officer who killed the_   _american settlers and soldiers? This one was kicked down without mercy._ The newspapers reported about it and why shouldn't she believe what is written there? But maybe they were wrong. She could not imagine that it should be him. She didn't want to imagine that it was him. She did not want to believe it. He was definitely different towards her. Especially after it became clear that she was not a rebel. That look of him and his eyes that looked deep into hers. Just the thought of it made her tremble and she got goose bumps. Quickly she opened her eyes and shook her head. She went out again from her room and further down the stairs and always further to the porch. As she walked through the open front door she clearly heard the loud conversation between the General and the Colonel. Slowly she walked over the dark wooden planks, holding on to the fence. Her eyes were on the Colonel all the time. His posture was very tense. During the conversation the remaining men had pulled themselves back on the porch and enjoyed the homemade lemonade of Mrs. Lehman. 

 

Stuart Lehman looked at his daughter with a very strict look. When he saw her so stand with her airy short dress. Tahoe leaned against a wooden column to the fence was fastened. Her eyes were on Tavington. She enjoyed the sight of him and apparently the moment General Cornwallis confronted him. She heard his words loud and clear.

 

 _Serves you right! You damn_   _english officer! You don't deserve it any better. Your fault if you chase after me like that and now you have to answer for that crap._

 

But somehow she did feel sorry for him as he stood there and with that look on his face. She would have loved to take him in her arms and still be able to kick his ass at the same time. She suspected that he didn't like to be commanded around and only liked to listen to his own command. He was a man who took what he wanted! Always and at any time! He didn't give a shit whether he was allowed to or not.

 

_She imagined what it would be like if he took her. Against every reason and against every rule. They are both in her room. In her bed and love each other. Loud and passionate. They sleep together. While one floor below them her father talks to the General about the future of England and America._

 

She sighed softly at the thought and bit her lower lip nervously. But it was more likely that this would not happen. _What was the Colonel supposed to do with a_ _person like me? Admittedly he was charming and flirted with me. But what was that supposed to mean? Probably he just tried to be nice. As always in the presence of pretty ladies. Be nice? That doesn't mean that he gets into bed with them? Or perhaps nevertheless? The more_ _I_ _thought about it the more the uncertainty rose in me._

 

She was absolutely inexperienced when it came to men. Of course she had received one or two kisses. But that was something completely different. Never before had she stuck her tongue in the mouth of a boy. Or let her hands wander over a dick. She presented herself completely unwilling and naked in front of a man. This picture of it. It was so strange and she became afraid of it. Fear of something so new to her. But to this fear came also still another further feeling. It was curiosity and she had always been curious.

 

 _Just be yourself,_ she heard her friend say at that moment. This girlfriend who was called Tammy married at the age of 18 a man who was 10 years older than her. Tahoe could not tell if this was out of love for each other. But whenever the two women met, the blonde Tammy told her dark-haired girlfriend another anecdote from her exciting sex life. Tahoe couldn't hear it anymore and just twisted her eyes. _You must have experienced it! This is an experience!_   _Unbelievable._ She described the orgasm she had when she slept with her husband. 

 

 _Already clear and I_ _know how such_ a _thing feels! After all, I am not gasping._   _I also have two healthy hands! Oh Tahoe and you have absolutely no idea and try it out! Believe me afterwards...You will never want to miss it again!_

 

The sentences echoed in her ears and she could not imagine it in the slightest or guess what this feeling should be like. What could there be more beautiful than the exuberant happiness she felt when sitting on her horse's back? There could be no further increase. How should she feel joy at something she didn't want? Only this idea to be naked and the man does different things with her. It made her shudder and this thought that she was still a virgin did not make it any better. Which man wanted to have a young and inexperienced thing like her? Who has only her horse and nature in her head. A cheeky mouth and also half a Cherokee. _You will never find someone who accepts that!_  The desperation spread inside her and she pressed her lips together.

 

"Tahoe Darling", and she visibly jerked together. Was she so mentally drifting away that she didn't notice anything around her anymore? She lowered her head and turned to the voice. It was her father. He stood in front of her with his hands on his hips and his gaze was blaming and angry. "My dear Tahoe", and she recognized by the tone of his voice that he was upset. She sighed slightly and knew exactly what was coming now. A bawl that had washed itself. Her head was lowered and her hands played nervously with the fabric of her dress. "What on earth in the world falls to you running around in such a way? That doesn't work at all. I don't want you to show yourself like that. So revealing and naked. In front of all the guests and in front of all the strange men. Put on something else that doesn't show you so exposed. What should General Cornwallis think of me? That I am a father who has no control over his daughter?" Her eyes are on the ground. She couldn't look her father in the eye. "Father", she whispered. Stuart Lehman looked eagerly at his daughter. His posture was unchanged. "Yes Tahoe and I hear." His eyes were fixed on her and waiting for an answer. Her lowered head turned slightly to the right side and she saw him again. This man. The man who confused her so much. Together with the Generals he walked past the porch. His face seemed tense and he seemed to be angry. But when their looks met briefly relaxed his facial features and he smiled easily. Quickly she saw again to her father. He got of course these looks immediately with and his eyes wandered fast between the two back and forth. His hands lightly touched her shoulders and Tahoe finally looked at her father. "Excuse me father and I didn't want to embarrass you. But...", and she paused in sentence as she noticed Tavington looking over at her.

 

 _Could he not do that for once! This eternal staring. It's annoying and it also made me nervous. This man and can't he just look somewhere else? There is enough to see here. But no and always me. What was that all about? Am I_ _like some kind of trophy for him? Just terrible his behavior and put your arrogant,_   _english nose into the glass and suffocate with what you drink!_

 

Her thoughts were now once again so negative that she wanted to get away from there as quickly as possible. William did not omit his glances. On the contrary. He deepened it with her and the worse evil about this was that he leaned so casually on the railing and smiled at her in a way that it wasn't unpleasant anymore. As she noticed, there was a tingling sensation in her belly. It felt like 1000 butterflies were on their way and it felt good. Very good even. So good that she would have loved to groan with joy. But she really didn't want that. Not in the presence of her parents and certainly not when Tavington was present. She didn't want to give him this satisfaction. So she decided to leave now. The sooner the better. She spoke loudly and clearly audible to all. "Please excuse me father, gentlemen!" She took a quick step away from the porch. She threw a dark look at Tavington. He took it calmly and gave her a grin back and winked at her with his left eye. This gesture made her gasp and she stormed into the house. Mr. Lehman saw this and gave the Colonel a stern look. But he stood there in his usual and arrogant manner and it left him absolutely unimpressed how Stuart looked at him. Hopefully he will get this matter clarified. Best of all today and before the Dragoons feel at home here for the next few days. Because something worried him. He didn't like how the Colonel looked at his daughter and he didn't like how Tahoe reacted when Tavington was around. He will have to keep an eye on them both.

 

While Tahoe once again hid in her room, Stuart led his guests around the lower floor of his house. Everyone was very interested. Only William didn't and he directed his eyes inquiring up the stairs and wondered where this Tahoe might have her room. What does it look like there? What will it smell like? The urge to finally know this made him uneasy. He finally wanted to give in to this feeling. So he apologized to the rest of the people present and tried to escape by finding a bathroom. That was of course a lie. But only William knew that. Slowly he climbed the stairs and the more he saw of this house the more he felt like in England. His home. The will to return there became stronger and stronger. Sighing, he walked over the last steps and looked around. When he caught a creaking wooden plank after a few steps, he paused for a moment. He cursed himself inside and shook his head. He closed his eyes briefly and slowly crept on. After all, he didn't want to be caught. To get caught? With what, actually? He felt like a 16 year old boy who is in love for the first time and still really green behind his ears. Steals himself secretly from it to get to his lady of the heart. But it was also somehow exciting. This whole thing here.

 

Curiously he looked around on the upper floor and searched for Tahoe. At first he didn't find her. But only a door that was half open. Curiosity grabbed him and he risked a look. Slowly he approached this door and waited a moment before taking the next step. He leaned lightly against the door frame and what he saw now struck him speechless. With big eyes and a slightly open mouth he stood there. Completely unable to move, let alone to think and act clearly. There she stood. Tahoe Lehman and only a few metres away from him. She was on the balcony. With her back turned towards him. She was still wearing that white dress and it seemed very transparent. The sun was so favourable and shone perfectly on her body. It seemed as if the sun's rays made her body shine as if in a golden glow. A so-called halo. This looked so unique and William was caught in this view. His pupils were dilated and for a moment he held his breath. This sight of her. It excited him. She excited him. For a short moment he was brought back to reality when he heard voices from the lower floor. _Get out of there William while you still can! You shouldn't be here!_  Wait in his inner voice. But he didn't listen. 

 

He paid more attention to what his heart told him and it was beating so fast that he was afraid it would jump out of his chest right away. Carefully and quietly he entered the room. Careful not to make any noise. He leaned against the door behind him and knew exactly how it would come across if he had closed the door. Slowly and step by step he walked through the room. His eyes were always on Tahoe. From his eye wraps he saw the pretty furnishings. He thought it was very pretty. But it moved into the background when he came so close to her that he could smell her hair. He felt the warmth of her body that came towards him and made it seem numb. He was now so close to her that he could have easily let his hands wander through her long hair. This desire to do it. It became stronger and stronger. But he suppressed it. Relaxed he leaned against the frame of the balcony door and had his arms crossed in front of his chest. His eyes looked at her delicate body and he wanted to touch it. He wanted to touch her all over her body and stroke her. But if he had touched her now that would have been just too much. He also wanted to take it slow with her. Even if his body was there completely different opinion. Because his dick showed again clearly what he wanted! His rising excitement was hardly to hide anymore. So they both stood there. Close together and yet she did not notice him. She was deep in her thoughts and completely absent. Her fingers played with the blue pendant. Slowly her index finger drove up and down. Again and again she repeated it. William saw it and imagined what it would feel like if this finger would drive along his dick like this. To experience this feeling and to feel her tender fingers. It caused his pulse to rise and his heartbeat, already much too fast, increased even more. She sighed softly and closed her eyes. Her head was leaning against the wall behind her. A little further to her right and her head would have leaned against William's chest. He saw her reaction and smiled. His eyes wandered over her beautiful front and saw her breasts slowly moving up and down to the beat of her breath. Her breasts were just the right size. They would fit perfectly in his hands. A decent handful! His mouth was slightly open and he tried to breathe quietly. It was visibly difficult for him. If the two of them continued to stand around like this, he would soon be unable to guarantee anything.

 

So it was time to take the initiative. It meant for him to act now. In a soft and quiet voice he said: "A beautiful view." In the first moment silence reigned. But already in the next moment it would be broken. It was Tahoe. She answered him. "Oh yes and very beautiful." She had still closed her eyes. _Wait a_ _minute,_ she thought and wondered where that voice came from. This voice that was already quite familiar to her. This voice and so distinctive and unique and it could only belong to one person. This person was...It was a man. It was Colonel William Tavington! By that name she opened her eyes and swirled around in a flash. It wouldn't have taken much for her to have hit his upper body with her face. They were so close. It was to be seen to her. She was surprised, shocked and angry. William saw it all too clearly. She had pulled her eyebrows together. Her dark eyes sparkled at him and her hands were clenched in fists. "What the hell are you doing in my room, Colonel?" He was still standing there relaxed. "I'm really sorry, Miss Lehman, but I must have lost my way." When he said that he held his head slightly slanting and his eyes looked straight into hers. The smile he had on top of that made Tahoe relax her posture. "Lost", she questioned a little cheekily. "Mmmh and I really didn't think your house was that big." With this sentence she walked past him and his eyes followed her. He turned to her. She was now standing in the middle of her room leaning against a chest of drawers. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at him curiously. "And where exactly did you want to go now Colonel?" William drove his right thumb over his lower lip. Tahoe liked this gesture because she bit her lip lightly. William also saw that and slowly walking towards her. Their eyes fixed on each other. Her eyes wandered over his body and she would have loved to tear this chic uniform off his body. She wanted to know what he looked like underneath. "I am completely honest and actually I wanted to you Miss Lehman." "To me? What did you want with me then?" She had to laugh and this was so wonderful that William laughed along. But when Tahoe noticed this effect on Tavington, she stopped it. "I wanted to apologize to you for my behavior." His face that was completely relaxed gave her a smile that his dimples appeared on his cheeks as proof of the sentence he just said. _Damn it and stop looking at me like that! Then that smile! How can you look so outrageously good and be such an arrogant bastard at the same time? Damn and why only?_

 

"You wanted to apologize to me Colonel?" The way she pronounced his rank this time made his cock twitch. "That's what I wanted." He stepped a little closer and was now only an arm's length away from her. "Well then. Please." Just when he wanted to answer her, Tahoe heard footsteps that quickly came closer and a voice that called. "Tahoe!" It was her mother. Fast it meant to act. Immediately she grabbed Williams left arm and put her index finger on his mouth. _This guy has really nice soft lips and this Miss Lehman has really tender fingers!_  They were both right. But it was not exactly the right time to have such thoughts. "Quickly. Here." She pushed him towards her bed. William had not reckoned with that at all. This lady surprised him every time. "What..." "Ssssh and don't talk!" She pointed under the bed. "But what the..." "Now go ahead and hide under the bed!" His look was more than questioning and actually he wanted to protest. He was clearly too old for such games. But when he heard the footsteps of her mother in front of the door he watched him disappear. Quickly he lay down on the wooden planks and crawled under the bed. He could only hope that her mother's stay would not take too long. Because it was not comfortable like he was lying there. A knock sounded and the lady of the house entered. Tahoe tried to intercept her at the door. But her mother was faster. "Tahoe! So here you are." Her voice sounded very surprised. "Yes mother. I...I was about to change." She replied and sounded slightly nervous. _To change the dress? That's interesting._ William had to stifle a laugh. _Then why was she standing so dreamily on the balcony? This young and pretty lady didn't exactly make it easy for him._ "Your father said you would not be well." "No and everything is fine." "Really Tahoe?" "Yes mother." "He probably also meant that you and the Colonel still have some differences." "What? No. I mean, he tried...so we tried to sort this thing out." "And?" "It couldn't be cleared completely." "Oh darling." "No mother. We were on the right track and the Colonel was very charming. But this Captain Bordon got in the way." "All right, dear." There was a break and William could only hope that this conversation was soon over. He had to grin at the words she chose towards her mother. "Please put on something that will make you presentable." "Mother, of course." She sounded a little downhearted. "Tahoe darling and I know we have educated you very freely and openly. But this time. You must understand your father. He's probably just afraid of losing you to one of the Dragoon men." Tahoe had to giggle. Mrs. Lehman's words echoed in William's ears. But when she was right to a certain extent and he grinned. "Although I have to admit that I already like this Colonel." _Ah and his charm continued to work very well._ If he was so well received by the mother then he will probably also be able to conquer the daughter. "Mother please and don't let father hear that." They laughed. "No, no and I am already too old for such things." _Too old? But not yet._ William also found Galilahi Lehman very attractive. But she was married. Actually a reason but also no obstacle. At least not for a man like him. It wouldn't be the first time that he gives mother and daughter a proper fuck. He was trained in such things. "Mother", Tahoe said a little energetically. "It's all right, my child." Mrs. Lehman wanted to turn away and leave when she turned to her daughter again. "Oh and Tahoe?" She looked briefly at the bed and then again at her mother. "Yes mother?" Her words sounded surprised. "If you see the Colonel, please send him to your father." "But..." Tahoe was thinking. How did her mother think she should see the Colonel? Did her mother suspect anything? Or did she know that Tahoe was hiding Tavington under her bed? She pulled her eyebrows together. "All right, mother, and if I see him I'll send him to father immediately." Her mother nodded her head and then left the room. When the door fell into the lock she breathed a sigh of relief. She drove her hands through her hair. "The air is clear. You can show yourself again Colonel!" While she said that she turned around and suddenly he stood in front of her. Their bodies were so close that both could feel each other's breath. How did he do that? Sneaking up on each other so unnoticed and soundlessly. Would he like to surprise or frighten her with it? 

 

Her heart was beating up to her neck and she looked with her eyes into his. She couldn't help herself. She wanted to sink into this sea of blue. His face looked so relaxed. Her gaze remained stuck on his mouth. Those wonderfully soft lips. They felt so good when she put her finger on them and she wanted to do it again. Feel the warmth at her fingertips. She wanted to feel these lips on hers and everywhere on her skin. This feeling of fluttering butterflies in her belly was noticeable again. But something else was added. A strange tingling between her legs. In the beginning she found it disturbing. But the longer she looked at this handsome man the stronger became the desire he should touch her. Why the hell didn't he do anything? He just stood there and looked at her. But how he looked at her. She thought any moment she would tip over. Because she wouldn't be able to stand it any longer. _Now finally do something! You damn arrogant son of a_ _bitch!_ But when she opened her mouth slightly he said to her: "Thank you Miss Lehman." His voice was deep, rough and so sexy. What might it sound like when he calls her by her first name? She bit her lower lip slightly and then licked her lips with her tongue. She had no idea what she was doing to William with this gesture. It drove him crazy and he finally wanted to give in to the urge to kiss those red and full lips. She also had no idea what it looked like inside him. He was as excited as she was. His heart was beating as fast as if he had just galloped with Blizzard. His hands began to sweat and the pupils in his eyes were greatly dilated. The suspicious pull in his loins let his cock press into a half stand against the fabric of his pants. If this goes on like this...he could soon not guarantee anything! Besides, he didn't want to run around with a bulge in his pants for the rest of the day. It would bother him and the others could see what was going on with him. Those damn tight pants! Did the little Lehman already know about it? Did she suspect what her short touches had triggered in him? She probably had no idea about it. Why should she? After all, she had no experience with men. She was a virgin. Such a wonderful, lovely and beautiful virgin. _No man ever had his hands where you are about to have them! Damn it, William!_ Besides, he wanted to take it slow. Did he want that? Did he really still want that? Much too strong now was the desire to touch her, to kiss her, to stroke her, to feel her and to fuck her!

 

"I", she said quietly, briefly interrupting his dirty thoughts. She missed the words and again she made this little gesture with her mouth. This time it elicited a short sigh from William. He approached her even closer and her gaze fell on the chic uniform. She saw the golden buttons on his vest and imagined her fingers opening them. Slowly from top to bottom. Her head rose and the gaze of her eyes met his. She saw something in his eyes. But she couldn't interpret it yet. Soon she would know what it meant. It was desire, passion and lust! William saw the same thing in her eyes and he knew it immediately. He did know it from the other women he was with. At the latest now he knew that he was on the right way. He dared to take the next step and didn't waste any thought on how she would react. His right hand lightly touched her cheek and the warm skin under his fingers made his fingertips tickle. Tahoe's mouth was slightly open and her tongue ran over her lips. "Miss Lehman", he whispered, giving her goose bumps. Of course he saw that and continued with his hand. She briefly took her eyes out of his because her hands were now on his chest. How did they get there so quickly? With his fingers he gently lifted her chin and she looked back into his wonderful blue eyes. "Yes Colonel Tavington?" She tried to speak the words. Even if she wasn't in the mood to talk at all anymore. Much rather he should finally press his mouth on hers and fucking kiss her! In the meantime, his left hand had also started to wander with her. With both hands he held her pretty head. "You are driving me crazy with it!" "With what then", she questioned curiously. But also something cheeky and with a certain undertone. Again this tongue over these lips! "This here", whispered William and his thumbs lead over her lips at the same time. When he did, she opened her mouth. But only as far as the tip of her tongue touched the skin of his fingers. He was struck by lightning. "Mmmmh", William just mumbled and Tahoe slightly pulled her eyebrows together. He noticed her delicate fingers wandering over his vest and slowly opening the buttons. The first, the second and on and on. William pulled the air in sharply as her hands pushed his open vest apart and her fingers played with the fabric of his shirt. "I wanted to apologize to you...Tahoe." There it was. Finally and he said her first name. It sounded so sexy! _Good God_ and it was just pure passion as he said it. With these thoughts she clawed her hands into the shirt and looked at him. Her look said more than 1000 words. She wanted him. "Yes you wanted Colonel." She replied and his right hand had disappeared into her neck and his left hand lay on her back. Carefully he pulled her towards him. They had never been so close before and he felt her breasts and he was sure she could feel his erection pressing hard on her stomach. But it didn't seem to bother her. On the contrary. She opened her mouth and whispered: "Oh William". At that moment he knew. He had to kiss her. He finally wanted to kiss her. He lowered his head to hers and closed his eyes. His hand in her neck slowly pulled her head towards him. So all she had to do was close her eyes.

 

 _Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me!_ Her innermost screamed! Their lips were getting closer and closer. They felt the hot breath of the other on their skin. Her hands clawed harder and harder into his shirt and she felt his warmth. She felt him. How his strong body held her in his arms. She could smell him and he smelled so damn good. A beguiling mixture. But above all she finally wanted to be really close to him. For both time stood still and it felt like eternity. Their lips came closer and when they were only a few inches apart, the room door suddenly blew open and Galilahi Lehman was standing in the middle of the threshold with the doorknob still holding in her right hand. With her eyes and her mouth wide open, she looked at the couple in shock. She stared and it was obvious that she was quite surprised at what she saw here. She never would have guessed. Like Tahoe and William. They split from each other in a flash and literally jumped apart. Pretty confused they looked at Mrs. Lehman. Tahoe nervously drove through her hair and William pulled his uniform tight. Galilahi's gaze was first with her daughter and then with the Colonel. Her dark eyes wandered back and forth between the two. "Tahoe", she said. "Mother", Tahoe replied nervously. "Mrs. Lehman", William said and cleared his throat and tried to adopt an attitude. "Colonel Tavington", Galilahi replied, giving him a blaming look. She knew exactly what had disturbed them and was happy not to have come later. Because she didn't want to imagine what it would have looked like if she had gone into the room half an hour later... "I was gonna ask you if you could help me with something in the kitchen. But as I see", and her eyes looked at the Colonel, "you're busy." Tahoe pinched her eyebrows and shook her head. "No, mother. I...", and she looked briefly at William. "The Colonel was about to leave." Surprised and questioning, he pulled up his left eyebrow and his gaze said it all. He looked again as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar! "Oh really? Is that true Colonel?" Her mother's gaze pierced him. Shortly he changed his gaze with the two ladies. "Yes, Mrs. Lehman." It was a shitty situation and he just wanted to give everything to stay here. He didn't want to leave there. Much rather he wanted to stay here and continue where they were interrupted so abruptly. He wanted to kiss her. Gently press his lips onto hers. He wanted to feel her tender hands on his upper body again. These tender fingers as they tremble and claw their way into his shirt. He took her hand and wanted to kiss her goodbye. But Tahoe put a spoke in his wheel. She quickly pulled her hand out of his and before he knew it she could react she slapped him in the face. That banged pretty good and she clearly saw the shocked look on his face. Now he was angry and pulled his eyebrows and pressed his lips hard together. "We're still talking to Miss Lehman." He gritted his teeth hard and gave her one last look. This promised nothing good and should make her understand _the next time Miss you will use your hand differently!_ He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. He left the two ladies behind. While Galilahi stood at the door, surprised and smiling, Tahoe held her hand, shaking her head. With big steps he walked to the stairs and tried to suppress the feeling of his cheeks. So she didn't only have tender hands, as he had to painfully notice. When he was on his way to the lower floor he hastily buttoned his vest.

 

Galilahi Lehman quickly closed the door behind her and stopped in front of it with her arms crossed. With a stern look she looked at her daughter. "So my lady and you will now tell me exactly what happened here." _Oh please what?_ What was she supposed to tell? It was obvious what her mother had just disturbed! But Tahoe only sighed and sat down on the bed. "Nothing happened to mother." Her head was lowered and she couldn't see how she rolled her eyes. "Tahoe and I beg you!" "It was... it was just that..." She had trouble formulating her thoughts into reasonable sentences. She was so emotionally agitated. "Do you like this Colonel?" Her eyes met those of her mother. She couldn't answer her and swallowed. The lump in her throat got bigger and bigger. Galilahi sighed and sat down next to her daughter on the bed. She gently put her arm around her shoulders. Tahoe sniffed as she noticed the tears in her eyes. Her head leaned against her mother's shoulder. Now she started crying. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Oh Tahoe and if I didn't know better I'd say you're in love." Quickly she pulled her head up and looked at her mother. "No! Absolutely not." Her voice was upset and her mother just nodded her head. "Tahoe darling and I would wish that it would not be so. But..." "But what mother? I am not in love. It's just that...he's charming and friendly..." "You like him?" "I don't know." A short silence arose and how could Tahoe tell her mother about her feelings about the Colonel? How should she say it? Should she say anything at all? Why does all of a sudden everything feel so strange? This feeling when William is not with her and made her heart heavy. Or that crib in her belly when he looks at her with his beautiful blue eyes. Or when he smiles at her? This warmth and heat that rises in her body when he touches her tenderly. How would Tahoe explain it to her mother? "Mother?" She looked at her asking and inquiring. "Yes darling?" "Can I ask you something?" "Everything my darling. You can ask me anything." Tahoe took a deep breath and swallowed. "What was it like then with you and father?" Galilahi smiled. "With your father and me it was love at first sight and we both knew immediately that we were meant for each other." "And how did it feel?" "Oh it was amazing and the most beautiful feeling ever. You feel like you are floating above things. A feeling as if you had thousands of butterflies in your stomach. You only want one more thing. Spend the time with your beloved. Never be without him again. You long for his kind as he is, how he speaks and how he touches you. But something else also comes along when you cannot see him. You are separated from each other indefinitely. This feeling and one thinks one would die." Tahoe just sighed and put her head back on her mother's shoulder. Tears rolled again.

 

Her mother was right and she was in love. But how on earth should she be open to her feelings? Never before in her life had she felt as much as now. Never before has she been so confused. This thing with love was new to her. Everything was new and strange. But if she had feelings for him and it was really love, how could she know if he feels the same for her? Maybe it wasn't like that for him and it wasn't love he felt. He just saw it as a bit of fun for the few days the Dragoons should stay here. It would be nothing serious for him and just a game he would play. "I really don't know what's wrong with me. What if I'm really in love? If I am and what am I supposed to do? I am afraid and how do I know how he stands towards me? Does he also have feelings for me? It frightens me." Tahoe looked at her mother. The eyes were glassy and you could see the tears in them. "Darling and I understand you all too well. Everything is so new and exciting. But also so beautiful. What you can do Tahoe? Talk to him. That you communicate with each other and to know how the other one is. It is a well meant advice from me and this time please accept it. I only want the best for you and I don't want you to lose your heart to a man who just wants to take advantage of you and play with your feelings. Nothing is worse than a broken heart." Galilahi Lehman knew exactly what it felt like to be in love for the first time. She knew the joy but also the sorrow and pain that could develop from it. "Will you tell father", Tahoe asked carefully. She would be afraid her father would freak out if he found out. If he hadn't already suspected something. Galilahi smiled at her daughter. "I will keep it to myself my child." Tahoe nodded her head and sighed. "Now come on. We still have some preparations to make. Finally everything should be perfect and our guests should feel comfortable."

 

Both women left the room and went down the stairs. As they descended the stairs she saw the Colonel and Stuart Lehman talking to each other. Tahoe immediately grabbed her mother's hand and pressed it. William had hurried down the stairs and on his way to the front door when a voice stopped him. Immediately he stopped and waited. It was Mr. Lehman who called and William could hear his footsteps quickly approaching. He turned to him and the looks of the two men met. William tried to cover his restlessness and let nothing show. With a slight smile he waited for Stuart. He slowly came closer and acted a little surprised. "Ah Colonel Tavington and here you are?" His eyes fixed on the appearance of the Colonel. It immediately fell on him that something was different. Interested he raised his eyebrows. He saw the circumstance of Tavington and his uniform. "I hope you were able to find the bathroom?" William cleared his throat easily. "Yes Sir, and after I had to search a little." "Next time I would recommend you to use the guest toilet. It's right there by the back door. You don't have to go through the whole house. In the remaining Colonel I would ask you to stay only here in the lower rooms. The upper floor and these rooms there are not entered by you." William smiled and nodded his head. Apparently he didn't take Mr. Lehman very seriously. This did not leave Stuart untouched. He came closer to Tavington and scrutinized him with a serious look. "I will not repeat myself to Colonel Tavington." "Mr. Lehman and you can be assured. My men and I will not enter the upper floor of your house." Stuart crossed his hands behind his back and looked at William. He was disturbed by the Colonel's arrogant manner. When he didn't know any better, he had the feeling that this man was leading him by the nose.

 

Tahoe walked down the last steps with her mother and the glances of all concerned met. These looks said more than words could ever have described. William looked at Tahoe and she looked back at him. Her eyes so firmly on each other. Suddenly everyone realized what this was all about. Both Mr. and Mrs. Lehman were right about their assumption. Their daughter was in love with the Colonel and he desired her daughter. Stuart's thoughts were not to be fooled by him. He was angry how the Colonel dealt with him and also about how he lied to him so openly. When he caught him just as he wanted to leave the house. Stuart had been wondering where the Colonel had been all along. In Stuart's opinion, the Colonel was very surprised. A little too much and could almost imagine why this was so. He was also confirmed when he saw the uniform and the condition. His vest was wrongly buttoned and the shirt he was wearing underneath looked very wrinkled. He could imagine it and yet he did not want to admit it. When now the two Lehman ladies came into the field of vision William recommended himself politely and disappeared to the door. _Go to hell, Tavington!_ Stuart Lehman noticed the anger that rose in him. What on earth had made him invite these men here? He could have slapped himself for this. Now he also got the confirmation for what he already knew from the newspapers. He remembered the articles that described the deeds of the english in detail. Also the deeds of the Green Dragoons. He did not want to admit it. He could not believe that he had brought these men into his house. Could he change anything to avert it? How could he have guessed that Cornwallis would choose these soldiers for this? His eyes sparkled angrily at his wife and daughter. These two said nothing but walked past him towards the kitchen. Annoyed, he shook his head and then entered his study.

 

He entered the room and saw that the Generals had made themselves comfortable. Cornwallis and O'Hara each sat in large armchairs standing in front of the fireplace. While O'Hara blew rings of smoke over them, Cornwallis enjoyed the whisky. As he set the glass down, he immediately took notice of Stuart's gaze. It was obvious that something was wrong. "Is there trouble for Stuart", Cornwallis asked politely. "Difficulties?" "No!" When Stuart said that, he shook his head and poured his glass full. He put it on and drank it out once. Immediately he refilled. "Problems", Cornwallis repeated. But Stuart just grinned and took a quick sip. His gaze hit the Generals. "Gentlemen", Stuart replied only briefly. The Generals looked briefly at each other before the gaze met Stuart Lehman at the same time. He had meanwhile sat down in an armchair and nervously stroked his nose. "I have a few questions Charles." Cornwallis nodded at him agreeing. "Wouldn't it perhaps be better to discuss this in private?" "I have no secrets from General O'Hara and everything my ears should hear he should hear it too." The looks of the men met. O'Hara looked at him arrogantly. But Stuart left it cold. He already knew such behaviour. "All right", said Mr. Lehman, and the following words from him were intended to evoke a variety of reactions from O'Hara and Cornwallis. "Colonel William Tavington!" These three words made O'Hara grin and shake his head, rolling his eyes and pulling his cigar. While Cornwallis quickly emptied the glass and dropped back into the armchair with a loud sigh. Stuart had reckoned with all of them. Only not with such reactions. Apparently he had hit the nerve of both of them. But Cornwallis willingly gave information about the person just mentioned. He also saw no reason to withhold anything from Stuart. So he told him everything he knew about the Colonel. Stuart Lehman listened to that in silence. In summary he could say after this conversation that he didn't want a man like Tavington in his house and certainly not near his daughter. He didn't mind the origin of the Colonel. But all the things around him.

 

Colonel William Tavington, born and raised in Liverpool, England. His father was the famous General Tavington. He had another sister. The roots of this family have always been in England. They were a distinguished noble aristocratic family. Furthermore, Cornwallis association with the father a close friendship. Together they fought in different wars. Tavington was still quite young to hold the rank of Colonel. At the age of 31, he was at his prime to achieve much more. Finally there were still some things what the Colonel was missing. He was not married and had no children. But there was a rumor that O'Hara said that Tavington had an illegitimate son. With a certain Lady Beaufort and this woman was married to a Lord Beaufort. But one should not give so much to a rumor. But how was that? Isn't there a spark of truth behind every rumor? It was hard for Stuart to believe that there was no woman in England waiting for the Colonel. Such a handsome man with that charm could only be married. Slowly he guessed also why his daughter Tahoe had such an interest in the Colonel. But the sentences O'Hara gave him regarding the excessive love life of Colonel Tavington made Stuart pissed off. William Tavington was a womanizer and took every woman he liked and slept with. No matter if in England or in America. He also felt attracted to the whores. The Dragoons liked to celebrate orgies. Stuart Lehman would have preferred to cover his ears. Did he want to know everything at all? Yes and he wanted to know all that. It only encouraged him even more not to let his daughter be handed over to Tavington. He would never let that happen. He should keep his hands off Tahoe and have mercy on him God! If he caught him grabbing his daughter's body with his hands... Then he, Stuart Lehman, would personally make sure that William Tavington would never make a woman happy again. Stuart would cut off his balls and dick with his own hands. But it wasn't ready yet. Actually, Stuart never wanted it to happen. But if Tavington were to seduce his daughter, he would have no other choice. Finally he wanted to protect his daughter his only child from all the evil of this world and that included a man like Tavington. The conversation between the three gentlemen dragged on and time passed. But the men did not really take notice of it. As long as there were still enough cigars and whisky, the day could be long.

 

William went over to his men. They had all made themselves comfortable on the porch of the guesthouse. They sat and lay on the porch. Also these had put down the uniforms partially. William looked at this skeptically and passed the blaming look on to Captain Bordon. But he was no better. The jacket taken off, the vest open and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up. Casually he sat on the railing and ate an apple. Eat of course! What else should he do besides eat? Tavington quoted him and asked for a private conversation. They both quickly moved away from the rest of the soldiers. William was the first to speak. "When General Cornwallis sees it, he'll doubt my leadership qualities again." Both men walk side by side. "Why would he do that to William", James questioned and bit off the apple. "You know how he reacts when my name falls in that context." Both continued walking and James chewed the apple with pleasure. The way he dealt with it one could have the impression he hadn't had anything to eat for a long time. "It is as it is", he continued with a full mouth. "This O'Hara is to blame for everything." Annoyed William distorted his face. "O'Hara", he repeated the name disparagingly. James looked amused. "What's the matter, James?" "You complain about the lack of order in your men's clothes", and James looked at William's uniform. "But even you walk around like a slut." Only Captain James Bordon could talk to William in that way. No one else. "Why?" William asked and raised his left eyebrow. They stopped and turned around so that they could look at each other. James pointed his finger at William's uniform. It was too easy to see and that it was not immediately a mystery to the Colonel for Bordon. Actually William was always very accurate in such things. But today he wasn't really there and James already had an idea why. This was only confirmed when William visibly fiddled with his uniform. "That's...that was", and he looked down at himself. _Oh shit_ and why didn't he notice it himself? All this must not be true. While the two men were talking outside, someone was watching them all the time. It was Tahoe. She was standing in the kitchen staring out the window. In the middle of peeling potatoes she stopped and her eyes fell on the two officers. Abigail gave Mrs. Lehman a hint and she understood immediately. Galilahi took her daughter aside and spoke to her. It would be better if Tahoe went out to him. She should talk to Tavington. But at first she didn't want to. She had concerns. "But because of father", she said to her mother. "Don't worry Tahoe and I'll talk to him. Now go on!" Tahoe didn't take long to ask for it and went out.

 

Nervously she stepped through the back door. Slowly she walked towards the Colonel and the Captain. "Excuse me. Colonel Tavington." Her voice was quiet and a little shy. But for William it was like music in his ears. The way she pronounced his name made his cock twitch. He had to fight with himself and had to swallow. When his gaze met hers, he refrained from nervously fiddling with his uniform. He tried to take posture. "Mmmh Miss Lehman", and she stepped closer without taking the look of William's face and his beautiful eyes. James saw it all with joy and grinned over his face. I _knew it! You are keen on the little one! Apparently it was her who confused your uniform!_

 

She plucked nervously at her dress. "Colonel Tavington. I...I..." She couldn't finish her sentence and was trapped in William's blue eyes. "Yes, Miss Lehman, and how can I help you?" His voice was calm, rough and very sexy. He smiled at her. James enjoyed this spectacle and chewed his apple slowly. Everything was clear for him here. The glances William and Tahoe exchanged with each other. The nervousness they both tried to cover up. "I'd like to talk to you Colonel." Their dark onyx eyes literally drilled into his ice-blue eyes. _Her beautiful dark eyes._ He could only nod his head slightly. "In private. Alone with you." _So alone_ and James understood immediately. "I'm already gone." He said and looked grinning at Tahoe and then at William. He patted him hard on the shoulder and winked at him. James whistled away and Tahoe looked at him in amazement. "Is the Captain always like that?" She asked and turned directly back to William. Immediately they looked deep into each other's eyes. "Actually he is much worse." He replied and grinned at the sentence. He plucked his vest again. She saw it and stretched out her hands. But his hands were faster and he gently held her much smaller hands. The warmth and heat that rose in the process caused the pulse to rise. "Maybe it would be better...", and he now spoke whispering and seductively. "Yes",Tahoe replied quietly. She came closer to him. "A place where we can be undisturbed." She had hoped he would say that. _Maybe in my room,_ she thought quickly. _No and better not! It would also be much too risky._ "I would know a place Colonel." It conjured a smile on his face and slowly his hands came loose from hers. "I'm very excited to see what a place this is going to be." William said and his right hand wandered into her neck. He also grabbed her long black hair and let it slide between his fingers. Tahoe leaned against his touches. Like a kitten she put her head in his hand. William saw with interest that she particularly liked the way he touched her. "Now you only have to start purring", he breathed towards her. "You mean like such a small, young kitten", she whispered back. He smiled at her dearly and nodded his head. "Mmmh and like a kitten", he replied. The fingers of his left hand gently touched her face. His thumb gently ran over her mouth. She slightly sharpened her lips and touched his finger. Her hands wandered over his vest over the golden buttons. "It seems to me that I have put some chaos in your order." She whispered and William swallowed. "This is an outrageous process and I must teach you to respect me." He grinned boldly and you could see the dimples on his cheeks. "I don't think I know exactly what you mean." In the meantime, their conversation has turned in a rather stimulating direction. They really enjoyed their time together and didn't care what was going on around them. "Really?" She shook her head. "No and unfortunately not Colonel. But maybe you can tell me again." Her voice was only a whisper. She slowly detached herself and took a step back. She turned slightly away and now stood almost completely with her back to him. "Maybe you can also show it to me", she said quietly. William had to blink and swallow. He almost lost his air. He was so excited and couldn't explain why. Tahoe stretched out her left arm and held out this to William. Without thinking he stepped close to her and took her left hand and put it on his right forearm. She hacked under his arm and he put his left hand over hers. Gently his thumb drove in circling movements over the back of her hand. They stood next to each other and looked deep into each other's eyes. His closeness and warmth made Tahoe nervous. Her heart was beating like crazy and she got goose bumps all over her body. Her nipples also stretched hard against the fabric of her dress. Her reaction did not go unnoticed by William. He excited him so much that she reacted to him and his little gestures. He also reacted quite quickly to her physical closeness and had trouble preventing his erection. Because his cock did what he wanted in that case. He demanded his attention and pressed against the fabric of his trousers. "Come Colonel", and she bit her lower lip slightly and then licked her lips with her tongue. "I'll trust you, Miss Tahoe Lehman, and I hope I won't regret it." He grinned brazenly and she countered him with a lascivious look. "Don't worry Colonel and believe me. You'll like it and you won't regret it." With these words the two of them set themselves in motion and walked across the estate. While the couple enjoyed the time together and flirted with each other, they were watched very carefully. It was Stuart Lehman who was angry and very upset in the kitchen and cursedly commented on what was happening. 


	16. The Dispute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dispute between Mrs. and Mr. Lehman. They meet each other at the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated this chapter. But I can't promise you that there will be more. Busy with work. So I haven't enough time to write.

While Tahoe and William walked towards the stable together, Galilahi looked out of the window and was visibly satisfied with what she saw. Interesting and curious, she followed each movement and gesture of the two. She sighed with relief and wanted to return to food preparation when Stuart Lehman furiously stormed into the kitchen.

"Where's Tahoe?"

Stuart's voice was hard and irritated. The head was full of stories about that Colonel William Tavington. Abigail remained silent, looked silently at her work and kneaded the dough for the bread.

"Stuart! What..."

"Where. Is. Tahoe?"

He interrupted her harshly. Galilahi absolutely didn't like it when he was so upset and she showed him that now more than clearly.

"Stuart Lehman! I would like to ask you to leave your mood somewhere else!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You already understood me, Stuart!"

"I guess everyone here has gone crazy!"

He walked with big steps through the kitchen, stopped right behind his wife and put the hands on his hips.

"I beg your pardon, Stuart!"

"Well, for sure. You probably think I don't get what's going on here. As soon as a group of uniformed English officers showed up, everyone was going crazy!"

"You're dreaming, Stuart."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes!"

"And then how do you explain Tahoe's behavior to yourself?"

Annoyed, she put the knife away. She couldn't cut the vegetables any more without looking directly at her husband. Quickly she turned to him and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What is wrong with Tahoe?"

"I beg you! It's obvious, isn't it? All her behaviour. This thing that she runs around so freely."

"Dear heaven, Stuart! This dress what she wears today, that she had already worn so often."

"Yes, surely. Certainly there was a group of strange men visiting?"

"You misunderstand that."

"Or do I only not understand it correctly because I am a man and not a languishing woman?"

Abigail smiled and stopped it immediately when Stuart gave her an evil look.

"You see things Stuart where..."

"Above all, it's facts I see here!"

"And what should that be?"

"That Colonel Tavington!"

"What about him?"

"As if you didn't know. The way he looks at you."

"You're jealous?"

"Bullshit!"

"Oh Stuart! What did I want from him? I have you and I am very happy with you. Besides, he is too young. How old is he actually?"

"He is 31 years old."

William Tavington was just the right age for Tahoe, Galilahi thought.

"Now that I have answered your question, you will answer mine. Where is Tahoe?"

But when she said nothing, Stuart just shook his head and wanted to turn away to go. Suddenly he looked through the kitchen window and discovered Tahoe. But she wasn't alone. With her was Tavington. Stuart Lehman was boiling with rage. This sight! And the hands of this Colonel were holding hers. His daughter's hands. His daughter! _*Damn bastard! Get your filthy hands off her! You damn son of a bitch!*_ His thoughts freaked him out.

"You damn dirty bastard!"

As if from his senses, he screamed through the kitchen. His wife tried to calm him down. Carefully she grabbed him by the arm.

"Stuart! Please! Calm down!"

Upset, he wanted to pull his arm away. But she prevented it by getting a tighter grip.

"How on earth am I supposed to calm down? When I see that there!"

His left hand pointed at the two of them.

"How can you call something like that good and find it right? If Colonel Tavington is so close to our daughter."

"Oh, Stuart! Tahoe is old enough."

"You can't be serious."

"Stuart!"

"So you think it's absolutely right for him to go after Tahoe like this? The way he looks at her and touches her with his hands?"

"Stuart! No! It's just..."

"It's what Galilahi?"

"I want Tahoe to be happy."

"I want that too."

"Then please leave her alone, Stuart."

"So I should let her do it? Are you sure what you're saying? How on earth can you let it happen? Our only daughter who deals with this man. Do you really want him to make her unhappy? Or get pregnant by him? He does things with her..."

"Oh, enough now! Stop it! Stop your morbid fantasies. Nobody can stand that. You might think that your daughter is a little girl. But damn it, Stuart! She is 21 years old! Do you understand? And no more little child. Tahoe is old enough to decide for herself what is good for her and what is not. Besides, weren't you the one who invited the officers? Wasn't it you who said that Tahoe was finally old enough to stand on her own two feet? To start a family and have children? Now that it could perhaps be so far, you are doing everything you can to prevent it. Why only Stuart?"

"You apparently don't understand me or don't want to understand me. But this man", and he pointed with his finger outside, "Is dangerous!"

Galilahi rolled only with her eyes.

"You don't want to understand me, do you?"

"No and I don't want it either."

"You'd rather close your eyes to the truth?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I will tell you what this man is. He is an arrogant, murdering son of a bitch. Furthermore, he has an illegitimate son."

"And that's so terrible about Tavington?"

"That you are so naive, I would never have thought of you. But that you are still so blind."

"I forbid you to talk to me like that, Stuart!"

"You don't forbid me anything here. And now you will listen to me immediately! If I catch Tavington putting one of his body parts into our daughter. I will kill him myself. If I hear that you are defending Tahoe or him..."

He finally took a break and looked at his wife. Full of anger and hate. Galilahi Lehman had never seen her husband like that before. Never before had he come out of himself like that. She did not recognize him. Where was he, that friendly, polite man whom she loved so much? At the moment she only felt anger for him. The sheer rage bubbled in her dark eyes.

"How dare you treat me like this?"

"I treat you as always."

"I see that and only so that you understand me correctly. You can look for another place to sleep tonight! I can't bear your company any longer."

"Oh, that's how it is! So you can't stand me anymore and want to ban me from our bed. Probably to give space to another man. For all I care and then become the next whore of Colonel Tavington."

 _SMACK_ \- Her hand landed right in his face and on his cheek. Shocked, he looked at her and held his right hand to the spot he had just beaten.

"Get away from me, Stuart Lehman! Go to your Generals! Get drunk there!"

"I'll do you the favor with great pleasure and we'll talk again, woman!"

Angrily he stomped away, leaving his wife and Abigail shocked in the kitchen. Loudly he slammed the door behind him.

Galilahi closed her eyes and shook her head. How on earth could it get this far? She and her husband argued so much and almost hated each other. The otherwise so strong and proud woman sank to the ground, sat on her knees and held her hands in front of her face. Tears poured out of the eyes and ran along her cheeks. Immediately Abigail was at her side, comforting with an arm around her shoulders.

"Mrs. Lehman! It's all good. Please! Calm down!"

How the hell should it be good? She was at odds with her husband. Never before, it was as bad as it is now. She did not recognise him. He seemed like a stranger. What had happened? These accusations that Stuart made against William Tavington were without any proof. Even if he was told so. Galilahi was skeptical. She would want the direct confrontation with him and ask for a conversation. This man her daughter loved was a murderer! He killed. That was unmistakable. He was a soldier and he killed soldiers. On their Majesty's behalf and they swore an oath. To protect the land from enemies. To defend the land from enemies. And now they were all here! These english soldiers. Here in their home! But that can be quite interesting. With concern she looked forward to the coming days. But Galilahi was sure who was to blame for this misery. Definitely Stuart Lehman! Her beloved husband. He had the idea to invite these Englishmen. He also had the idea that the soldiers should relax here on the estate. A few days to rest and take a little vacation. But there was another point that he could skilfully connect with it. He finally wanted to see his daughter in steady hands. In a relationship. She should finally find her husband for life and start a family. She was to find the one particular man and marry him. A neat, handsome english officer. With good manners and even better manners. And certainly there would be a man there to accompany General Cornwallis.

Galilahi wiped away the tears and went on with Abigail to prepare the meal. Slowly they snipped the vegetables, braised the meat and baked the bread and cake. As the heat rose from the pots and pans, the kitchen turned into a fragrant room and soon after, the tempting smell of the delicious food could be smelled all over the house.

Stuart had moved into his study. With a serious face he sat in the leather armchair and held the glass of whisky to his forehead. Even if he didn't really want it, he talked to Cornwallis and O'Hara about different topics. But one thing was not addressed and Stuart was also quite happy about it. After all, he had gotten excited enough about this Colonel Tavington.

 


End file.
